Desert Warrior
by ShadeDancer
Summary: HP Mummy Returns xover. The Dursely’s took Harry with them to Egypt and then gave his life to the desert. The Gods had other plans though and Harry became a warrior of the desert, a Medjai. TO FLAMERS WHO CANNOT READ ANs THE STORY IS NOT SLASH.
1. Child of the Desert

This is a new story I've been working on and decided to put up so you all have something to read until I get started on the sequel to Heir of Blood.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams.

_Chapter 1:_ Child of the Desert

"She can't take him" Petunia fumed, pointing a rude finger at the small child crouched in the corner "and he'll probably destroy the house if we leave him here."

"Marge won't take him either" Vernon's voice rumbled through the house "but I don't see why we can't just lock him outside."

"No" Petunia's face was fearful "the freaks might find out. We'll have to take him with us."

Vernon Dursley looked decidedly unhappy "fine, but only because this trip is important for the future of Grunnings Weapons or we would wait until Mrs. Figg could take him. The freak can keep our Dudley amused and help carry the bags."

Harry continued to crouch in his corner, knowing that his aunt and uncle liked him to stay out of the way and the corner was better than the cupboard under the stairs any day. Harry cringed as his uncle glared at him one last time before leaving the room, how he wished his parents had never died in a car crash. Or perhaps he should have done like his aunt and uncle said and died with them.

… … … … …

Five year old Harry Potter looked around himself, amazed that he was actually on a trip to Egypt with his relatives. Sure they were being even crueler to him than usual, but the new sights around him more than made up for that. At least during the boat ride to Alexandria and the train ride to Cairo afterwards he hadn't had to deal with his relatives much as they had bought him the cheapest tickets available for both, Vernon grumbling all the while about the waste of good company money. Harry shuddered as he briefly remembered his uncle dragging him off to the loo before they boarded the boat, smacking him a few times to make sure he remembered to behave. Now Harry was struggling under the weight of Dudley's suitcase, trying not to loose his own ratty bag as he strained to keep up with his aunt and uncle as he followed them to the waiting car outside the train depot.

"Let me take that little one" the kind voice of the driver came right before Harry was relieved of his burden "you should not be carrying the bags."

Harry stammered a polite thank you, quailing under the dark looks of his relatives as his uncle jabbed a meaty finer towards the open car door. Harry could tell that his uncle would prefer to have him walk or be shoved into the trunk with the luggage rather than sitting in the car with them. The resulting car ride was very uncomfortable for Harry, his uncle's gaze promising punishment when there were no witnesses, so he was both relieved and filled with trepidation as they arrived at the hostel they would be rooming at.

Over the next few days the Dursley's mainly ignored Harry except to command him to do something or to absentmindedly punish him for some imagined wrong. They also left him behind when they went out, giving Harry time to sneak around Cairo while his uncle dealt with business and his aunt and cousin shopped. It awed Harry to see all the different people around him and he was currently sitting in the corner of their room where he slept, planning what he wanted to do the next day. Perhaps he would go to the market place and watch the dancers or—

"Dad" Dudley's young and shrill voice echoed through the room "my sweets are gone! I think the freak ate them!"

"Boy" Vernon was livid "how dare you eat Dudley's precious sweets! Do you know how much it costs to get them?"

"B-b-but" Harry stammered as his uncle advanced upon him, trying to say that he hadn't done it.

A crack sounded through the room as meaty flesh met the tender flesh of a child and the lights began to flicker and leap wildly in the room until a second crack echoing the first was heard, a gas lamp had exploded. Vernon's face purpled in anger as he glanced between Harry and the broken lamp, but there was also fear in the portly man's beady eyes. Before Harry knew it he was being crammed into one of the small cabinets along the wall that were used for storage. The last thing he heard before the sounds of his relatives going out for the evening was something heavy being shoved against the wooden cabinet door with a harsh scraping noise, it was meant to make sure he stayed in there and couldn't get out. Tears stung Harry's bright green eyes, but Harry knew better than to let them fall as he sought the sweet release of sleep.

"Get out of there boy, we're going on a trip."

Harry was abruptly jerked out of sleep as he was roughly hauled from the cabinet to tumble into the weak sunlight filtering into the main room. No one said anything else and so Harry remained silent as his aunt shoved his ratty rucksack into his arms, giving him an unidentifiable look as she did. After that Harry obediently followed his relatives as they walked until they came to the train depot where they boarded a train, Vernon shoving Harry under the seat while muttering gleefully on not having to pay for a ticket for the freak. Harry didn't know how long the train ride went before they began to stop, but throughout the ride Dudley took great delight in jostling him and kicking him constantly.

"Off the train boy" Vernon hissed to Harry at the third or fourth stop when everyone else had exited the car "and bring your bag."

Stiffly Harry followed his uncle, clutching his rucksack to him as they walked away from the direction everyone else had gone.

"Start walking!"

With fearful eyes Harry noticed his uncle motioning towards the desert and he tried to back away, but Vernon shoved him forward so that he stumbled and nearly fell.

"Go on" Vernon growled, letting Harry see the gun in his hand and the wild look in his eyes "start walking and don't come back or I'll kill you. They'll never find your body in the desert. I've had enough of your freakishness and won't allow you to contaminate my son anymore."

Fearfully Harry decided to walk into the desert as he had been told, it would probably be better than getting shot at and he could always double back later. Unfortunately for Harry he didn't anticipate how quickly the sun would get to him and how the shifting sands would erase his path behind him. So Harry had no other recourse than to continue to stumble tiredly through the hazy, boiling air of the desert. He had somehow made it through the night before and had discovered a hard piece of bread and canteen of water in his bag as he had pulled on his only other pair of clothes for added warmth as the temperature had dropped.

Slowly Harry raised an aching arm to put the nearly empty canteen to his parched lips, not realizing that he was falling until sand filled his mouth instead of water. The precious water spilled from the canteen and evaporated into nothing. For the longest time Harry lay still before heeding the insistent command in his mind to keep walking. He managed a few more stumbling steps before falling again. Laboriously Harry turned his head to gaze up at the burning sky, his voice cracking as it whispered painfully through his parched lips.

"Help me."

Harry's eyes closed and it seemed as if the very air itself wrapped around him before he disappeared.

… … … … …

Ardeth Bey reined in his stallion in a flurry of sand, an object foreign to the rolling lines of the desert having caught his eye. Keeping a hand to the blade at his side, the Medjai urged his horse on slowly until the shape resolved itself enough to be identified. It was a child. Moving faster now Ardeth slid off his mount and knelt in the unforgiving sand to look over the limp form.

"You still breathe young one" Ardeth's low voice held surprise as he spoke aloud "we best get you to the encampment then."

Easily Ardeth lifted the child up with him onto his horse and with a quick phrase in the desert language they were off, racing across the shifting dunes towards shelter. They were heading towards the Medjai training encampment that was hidden from sight, its stones of sand blending in perfectly with the desert around it. It was a fortress few knew of and that was the way the Medjai preferred things. They themselves were like the desert, deadly and always moving. They were the warriors of God and it seemed that God wished for the life of this child to be protected for the boy to have made his way so deep into the desert and still be alive.

For days Ardeth watched carefully over the child the desert had attempted to claim, rubbing salve onto the blistering skin and coaxing the child to drink. At last the efforts paid off and the child, who said his name was Harry, began to have longer and longer periods of lucidness. It angered Ardeth greatly to discover that Harry had been driven out to die by the hands of his own family, in the desert it was all too easy to lose a child and their life was considered extremely precious.

When Harry was well enough, Ardeth began to teach the child how to survive in the desert; Harry took these lessons to heart even more so than most desert children after having nearly lost his life to the shifting sand and burning sun. Harry also took fiercely to learning how to defend himself and fight back; he was clearly not going to allow himself to be pushed around any longer. The months continued to pass and Harry was still at the Medjai training encampment with Ardeth, neither seemingly having the urge to leave though Ardeth realized that it was time he said something to Harry.

"Harry" Ardeth called out.

Immediately Harry looked up from where he had been drilling with a hooked staff, fiercely attacking the makeshift wooden opponents they used for practice. Harry was the youngest boy in the encampment as Medjai training didn't usually begin until a child was eleven or twelve years old; even then most stayed to train with their tribe instead of at the encampment.

"Yes Ardeth" Harry was standing next to him now, having leapt up from the training yard to the walkway.

Ardeth took a breath "you have learned enough to survive a trip through the desert and back to the towns. If you wish I would escort you to the Egyptian officials in Cairo so that justice can be brought down upon your family."

Harry bit his lip, a nervous gesture Ardeth had not seen the child use since he had begun training, before blurting out "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."

Ardeth gave a nearly unnoticeable smile "then if you would prefer I would adopt you into the tribes and mark you as my apprentice and child, as a Medjai and a warrior of God."

Before he could blink, Ardeth found himself with an armful of child and he tentatively hugged Harry back. He had no family of his own and was glad that Harry had decided to stay.

"Come then" Ardeth said to Harry "let us begin."

Proudly Harry sat in a meditative pose next to the small fire Ardeth had kindled within the room that served as a shrine for the Medjai. Next to Ardeth was a small bowl of ink that would be used to mark Harry as the son of a chieftain of the twelve Medjai tribes, more specifically the son of Ardeth Bey; the marks would be permanent once made. As well there was a new tunic and robe set that bore tribal marks identical to those that Ardeth wore to replace the plain ones Harry currently had. Expertly Ardeth tattooed the marks upon Harry's flesh before helping him with his new robes and renaming the child to show that his old life was left behind and he belonged to the Medjai now.

"Welcome to the tribes of the Medjai Kedar."

* * *

_Let me know if you think this is worth continuing. _

* * *

Posted On: August 24, 2005


	2. Old Friends

The story begins between the first movie, The Mummy, and the second movie, The Mummy Returns. For those of you not familiar with either movie there won't really be any of the first one in here, but plenty of the second. You don't want to know how much rewinding I had to do to get some of the lines right from the movie, and I used a lot of them as I love the movie and couldn't bear to skip over too much of it.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 2:_ Old Friends

It was the year 1933, the Year of the Scorpion, and eleven year old Kedar sat easily upon his stallion, Sadiki, as the hot desert sun beat pleasingly upon his tangled shoulder length hair. His eyes were shaded by one tanned hand as he gazed out at the sky and the bird winging its way laboriously towards him. The incoming bird obviously wasn't Ardeth's Horus, and Ra was currently perched upon his shoulder. No, this bird was bigger and obviously was not used to the desert. The bird came closer and Kedar could clearly see that it was some sort of owl and that it carried a parchment with it.

Holding an arm out for the owl to land, Kedar stroked the bird before taking the parchment and staring at the name upon it. It had been about six years since the name scrawled there in green ink had held any meaning for him, he would have to show this to Ardeth before he opened the envelope. Kedar kneed Sadiki forward, balancing the owl upon his arm as he kept the unfamiliar bird away from Ra who was looking as if he had just spotted a meal; the owl would need to do some recuperating before it could fly again.

After nearly an hour of riding Ra launched himself into the air, knowing that home was near. Kedar himself had to suppress a grin, his companion was just as eager as himself to reach the training compound of the Medjai. It was the only true home he knew and he hoped that Ardeth would be there when he came back, he had missed his father over the past week the Medjai chieftain had been gone. It had been within this compound that he had found healing from his relative's abandonment and murder attempt, where he had learned survival, and where he had learned to fight. From within the compound the screech of another falcon was heard and within moments Horus had joined Ra in the air. Kedar felt a faint bit of hope rise, either Ardeth was home or he had sent a message to him. Kedar continued to ride forward towards the compound and found the heavy wooden gates swinging open for him, Ardeth waiting on the other side.

"Father" Kedar cried out happily, returning the welcoming salute Ardeth gave him as he slid off of Sadiki.

"Greetings Kedar" Ardeth replied as he gathered the boy into a hug "the Gods smile upon you."

Kedar pulled back "and upon you. An owl brought me this today."

Reading the words upon the outside of the parchment Kedar was holding added another burden upon Ardeth's heart.

"Open it" he finally said "and we shall see what it says."

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorv., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress _

"Is this for real" Kedar asked Ardeth questioningly.

"It seems to be" Ardeth answered slowly looking at the other pages with the letter "though I did not know such schools existed; I had believed that such talents were only passed from mentor to protégée. If you wish to go send back a reply, but I will also feel better if we talk to the O'Connell's about this. You had best speak with Anhar as well even though he no longer is your teacher."

"So we are going to visit the O'Connells then" Kedar was excited, he had heard much about Rick and Evelyn from Ardeth.

"Yes" Ardeth's face grew grave "but not just because of this. The creature has been removed from his grave and those who seek to revive him head to London. In their possession they also hold the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living. I know not how they gained both books, but the woman with the man acting as a Priest knows things no living person should."

Kedar's face was grave as he signed his reply as Kedar Harold Potter; it was strange to use anything more than Kedar, or perhaps even Kedar Bey, but Ardeth had recommended he use his birth name in connection with his now-given name and sent the owl back out later that evening. He had hesitated on whether to add his surname of Bey onto his signature, but had realized that it left a too obvious connection to a desert tribe and his people lived and died by their secrecy. This major task done, his mind turned to the next adventure at hand.

Kedar knew the story of the creature Imhotep and of the mummy's last rising. Imhotep had once been a High-priest of Egypt and had betrayed and murdered Pharoh Seti I for the forbidden love of Anck-su-namun. Imhotep had been sentenced to the Hom-Dai, in which he was buried alive with scarabs, and interred in Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. Evy, a British librarian working in Egypt at the time, and Rick, an American saved from the hangman's noose by Evy because he knew the way to Hamunaptra, had discovered Imhotep's sarcophagus and Evy had unleashed the monster onto the world by reading from the Book of the Dead. Imhotep had then decided to use Evy to resurrect Anck-su-namun and Rick had come to the rescue, they had sent Imhotep back to his grave with the help of Evy's brother, Jonathan. Not long after the whole affair had been laid to rest, Evy and Rick had gotten married and had a son. Ardeth had, by then, once more taken up the position of sentinel to watch over Imhotep's resting place to see that he was not raised from the dead again.

And just as it was Ardeth's job to make sure the Creature remained in his grave, Kedar knew that one day it would become his responsibility, and it was his duty now to see that Imhotep was once again laid to rest before he could try and destroy the world again. Bowing his head, Kedar went to prepare himself for the journey to London that they would be undertaking. It was a place he had never wished to go to again even though he was excited to be meeting the O'Connell's; in fact Kedar had never thought to ever leave the desert that had become his home.

… … … … …

The trip to London seemed to take no time at all for the Medjai, though Ardeth did not seem to be all that pleased with the journey across the great waters. Kedar did not mind the trip, only the destination that would bring him all too close to his past, and he wished he was back basking in the heat of the desert. They also spent much of their time on the ship carefully avoiding being seen by some of the men that they were hunting. It had been a gift from the Gods that they had ended up being so near their quarry, but they could not attack yet as they did not know where the creature was or what their quarry sought in London. So it was to their great surprise to find that those they followed led them to the home of the O'Connell's.

On silent footsteps Ardeth and Kedar made their way into the O'Connell's residence and melted into the background, ready to act yet holding their hand until the time was right and they had gained more insight on the situation. They arrived just in time to hear Lock-Nah address Evelyn.

"Good evening" Lock-Nah's voice was smooth but deadly.

"What are you doing here" Evelyn O'Connell was wary, yet held her ground.

"I'm looking for the chest" Lock-Nah was acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Give it to me now."

With a swift move filled with spirit Evelyn walked to a sword rack and pulled free one of the blades "Get out of my house."

"Whoa, mum, maybe not the best idea" the voice of a young boy caught Kedar's attention, drawing his eyes to the child who was standing next to the sought after chest.

"Alex stay back there" Evelyn commanded with a mother's authority.

At least two more men were in the room with them for they suddenly flanked Lock-Nah, spoiling for a fight. It appeared that they were they to do the dirty work for Lock-Nah who was now watching on in amusement, white teeth flashing predatorily out of his darkened face.

"Definitely not the best idea" Alex's voice held fear and yet a bit of hope as he added "I think it's time to yell for dad now."

But Lock-Nah had not yet had the final word "Now I will kill you and take it anyway."

"I think not" Ardeth suddenly spoke, moving with a proud grace to Evelyn's side as swords were pulled.

Kedar was already moving so that he was nearer to Alex when Evelyn turned her attention to Ardeth. It was not the brightest thing to do when faced with an enemy.

"Ardeth" she asked "what are you doing here."

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later" there was no humor in Ardeth's voice, only seriousness as he faced his opponent.

"Ardeth Bey" Lock-Nah greeted sardonically.

"Lock-Nah" Ardeth returned, unconcerned.

With a cry Lock-Nah signaled the start of the fight and Ardeth threw his cloak off and drew his sword in one smooth move, whipping forwards to attack Lock-Nah's companions as Evelyn cart-wheeled backwards to gain room to fight. The move proved to be a good one as Evelyn's foot smashed into the face of her opponent. Ardeth was busily engaged with two opponents as Kedar stepped forward to guard his father's back from the third attacker. Up, down, thrust, and back. The fight was a dance to Kedar and Ardeth as their swords flashed and scraped through the air. In the background Alex could be heard calling to his mom who was fighting with a fierce skill that surprised most of those in the room. Meanwhile Ardeth and Kedar kept on alert as Lock-Nah had yet to make his move, he merely watched on smiling.

Suddenly Lock-Nah spoke as Ardeth deflected a particularly skilled double attack "not bad, for a Medjai."

Kedar felt himself get defensive at hearing those words, and lost his concentration for a moment. That was all it took for his opponents sword handle to smash into his face and drive him into the wall where he tried to blink away the swirling sand that consumed his vision. Kedar managed to stumble to his feet just as he heard Alex yell as the chest he had been guarding was wrest from him by one of Lock-Nah's men. Kedar began to move towards Alex to help the child.

With a cry Ardeth disabled the last of his opponents and Lock-Nah chose to get involved so that Ardeth couldn't rescue the obviously valuable chest.

"What's in the chest" Ardeth yelled.

Evelyn glanced over, still fighting "the Bracelet of Anubis."

Lock-Nah swung his sword in a complicated swirl, aiming for Ardeth's head. Just in time Ardeth managed to duck and came up with his sword to block the next blow only to receive a few punches to the face that he quickly returned.

"They must not get the Bracelet" Ardeth gasped during a brief lull in the fight "get it and get out of here."

Lock-Nah was overpowering Ardeth and Kedar ran forward to help, only to be torn in his mission when a crash came from his side as Alex toppled a shelf onto one of the men trying to retrieve their sword. Evelyn grabbed the chest only for another man to come out of nowhere and strike a blow across her face. Kedar turned to help but a pain in the back of his head sent him sprawling.

"Mum look out" Alex cried.

"Evelyn" Ardeth's distraction allowed Lock-Nah to slash him across the arm and deal him a blow to the face that sent him to the floor.

"Mum" Alex cried out as his mother was being abducted.

Ardeth got to his feet, ignoring the pain he was in only to have to dodge as Lock-Nah sent a wicked looking throwing blade at him. With a satisfied sweep Lock-Nah donned the cloak he had shed earlier and walked smugly from the room.

"Father" Kedar stumbled over to the older Medjai, still trying to clear his head.

"We must follow them" Ardeth swung an arm round Kedar to help support the boy "they must not be allowed to raise the creature and use—"

"What about my mum" Alex was both scared and angry.

"We will get your mother back young Alex" Ardeth promised "but we must hurry."

Together the trio made their way outside towards the sweeping driveway of the house, Kedar leaning lightly on his father for support. Outside they could hear gunshots echoing rapidly through the night and followed the sound to see two cars pulling away, one man firing rapidly at two figures crouched in the dark.

"Dad! Dad" Alex called out breathlessly as he ran forward to be pulled into his father's arms.

"O'Connell" Ardeth greeted one of the men only to be suddenly grabbed by the throat and shoved roughly against a stone column.

Kedar's hand went instinctively to his sword, but he backed down at the look Ardeth gave him.

"What the hell are you doing here" the man, Rick O'Connell, was demanding of Ardeth "no, scratch that, I don't care. Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?"

"My friend," Ardeth sighed "I am not sure, but wherever this man is, your wife will surely be."

Ardeth held up a picture of a man in Egyptian dress that was immediately snatched away by Alex.

"Hey, I know him" Alex exclaimed "he's the curator; he works at the British Museum."

"Are you sure" Ardeth asked seriously.

"You better believe it" Rick said with fond exasperation "he spends more time there than he does at home."

Rick grabbed Alex's arm and turned to hurry around the side of the house, the rest of the group following.

"Okay" Rick was saying "You're here. The bad guys are here. Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess—"

"Yes" Ardeth interrupted "they've once again removed the creature from his grave."

"Not to point any fingers" Jonathan spoke up hesitantly "but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Kedar glared at the man who dared imply that Ardeth had slacked in his duties.

"It was not his fault" he spoke up hotly, drawing the attention of the adults.

"Who the hell is this" Rick asked; there was no heat in his voice, merely curiosity.

"My son, Kedar" Ardeth replied, pride hidden deep within his voice "and he is correct. The woman who is with them, she knows things, things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the Bracelet. She obviously did and now they have it."

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet" Alex declared, rolling up his sleeve to show off the Bracelet of Anubis.

"Is that gold" Jonathan asked, longing in his voice.

Alex ignored his uncle and continued on "when I stuck it on I saw the Pyramids of Giza then _woosh_ straight across the desert to Karnak."

Kedar felt his heart sink, well had he been drilled in the legend of the Bracelet of Anubis and could tell from his father's face that the situation was dire indeed. Suddenly Kedar realized how inane his worry over the letter that had come to him was as he was faced this new development. Now things were not as simple as stopping the Creature from returning from his grave, they would also be faced with the servant of the Dark God Anubis. The Scorpion King; the servant of Anubis that had command of the deadliest army in the world, an army that would lay waste to everything in its path.

"By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse" Ardeth's voice rushed out with rising intonation, his hands lightly touching the Bracelet as he briefly examined it; their job had just gotten that much harder.

"You, lighten up" Rick said to Ardeth before turning to Alex "you, big trouble."

For a moment Rick studied Jonathan before sighing and pointing "you, get in the car."

Not showing his nervousness Kedar also climbed into the car, trying to ignore the fact that a car crash had taken the lives of his biological parents. At least that was what he had been told by his relatives. But if that was so then why did he see flashes of a sickly green light every time he thought of his parent's deaths. He may have not had much contact with the outside world since becoming a Medjai, but his education on the world was not lacking and he knew that cars did not cause green lights when they wrecked. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Kedar focused on the conversation Ardeth was having with Rick O'Connell.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son" Ardeth was saying "but you must understand that now that the Bracelet is on his wrist we only have seven days until the Scorpion King awakens."

"We" Rick O'Connell asked in disbelief "what we?"

Kedar could not believe the way this man was acting. Did he truly not know, truly not understand? Or was his worry over his wife clouding all else from his thoughts?

"If he is not killed he will raise the army of Anubis" Ardeth said this matter-of-factly, but Kedar knew his father well enough to sense the urgency behind the words.

The words hung heavily in the air of the car until Jonathan leaned forward "I take it that's not a good thing."

"Oh, he'll wipe out the world" Rick said nonchalantly, briefly glancing from the road.

"Ah, the old wipe out the world ploy" Jonathan said knowingly before leaning back and resting his head against the seat.

Ardeth continued on as if he had never been interrupted "the man that can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth."

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep" Rick said in sudden understanding "because he's the only one tough enough to take out the Scorpion King."

"That is their plan" Ardeth said heavily, the weight of their task becoming more than apparent.

* * *

I was going to wait until Harry was older before he was found by the wizards and/or got his letter, but then my mind came up with a better scenario…and it's my secret and I'm not telling. Only one other person has any idea and they won't tell either. _Chuckles_ Too much caffeine…don't mind what my fingers type, they are currently working independently from my mind. 

_Hoshi: You could always ask Jack to do the counterpoint, but make sure Molly is firmly tucked away…or all three of you could go at it…that would be interesting. Air assault, huh? Well, Kedar could always borrow Izzy's dirigible…and tattoos are fun, but across the forehead…probably hurt like hell. Now you have me thinking about getting another tattoo…or maybe that's the story. Shrugs and hugs._

_Musashi4: I set it back in 1927 because it was easier to tie in the Mummy plotline that way._

_Fallen: yes to all!_

_Smackskiller__: it might be important, I haven't really decided yet. I mainly changed it to a gun company b/c of the times and drills just didn't seem to fit the time and give me enough reason to send the Dursley's to __Egypt_

* * *

Posted On: August 30, 2005

Slightly Revised On: September 18, 2005


	3. Rebirth

I have a job. Yes, the world is coming to an end, and no, there is nothing I can do to stop it. _Grins._ I don't think my job will interfere with me updating, at least not yet…

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 3:_ Rebirth

When they pulled up to the museum there was no indication to show that anyone was inside, yet they knew they were in the right place.

"All right Alex" Rick turned to his son "I have a big job for you. I want you to stay here and protect the car."

"I can do that" Jonathan chimed in.

"Protect the car" Alex seemed slightly insulted "Come on dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I know" Rick said fondly, ruffling Alex's hair.

"Dad" Alex complained, jerking his head away from the fatherly hand.

At that point Jonathan chose to make one of his usual, fear driven, inane remarks that had Rick suggesting he stay in the car as well. Naturally Jonathan took him up on the offer and Kedar couldn't help but roll his eyes as he climbed out over Alex to get out of the car. Alex began to protest that Kedar was allowed to go into the museum, but his father and Ardeth were already out of the car and heading towards the boot where the weapons were. In the boot of the car Rick flipped open the latches of his weapons case and lifted the lid with the smooth ease of long practice. Inside was a small arsenal of firearms that would be perfect in the upcoming situation where they were going to be clearly outnumbered.

"You want the shotgun" Rick asked Ardeth.

"No" Ardeth replied "I prefer the Thompson."

Shrugging Rick handed over the Thompson and chose the shot gun for himself as well as a few pistols. Kedar picked up the remaining pair of guns and decided that the set of throwing knives stuck in the lid of the case wouldn't be amiss either. So far the two men had neither encouraged nor discouraged his coming along with them and he realized that Ardeth was giving him the choice. Rick didn't look to sure about his inclusion, but couldn't very well make him stay behind. The three spent the next brief moment loading their weapons and testing their grips when Ardeth grew still and took an unnatural interesting in his gun.

"If I were to say to you I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost—" Ardeth spoke questioningly, attention still seemingly upon the gun in his hands.

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek. How…" Rick was puzzled.

"Then it is true" Ardeth was sounding slightly excited, motioning to a tattoo upon Rick's wrist "you have the sacred mark."

Kedar's eyes were drawn to the tattoo and realized it was quite similar to the one hidden upon his own person. He hadn't thought of his own tattoo in a long time. When he was about four his uncle had noticed it seemingly for the first time, ranting about how much of a freak he was for having such a thing upon his body and beat him, so he had wished it hidden. He had forgotten about it, had never thought to tell Ardeth about it. He would have to mention something about it later when there was more time and they weren't about to go into battle.

"What that?" Rick was dismissing the tattoo "That got slapped on me when I was in an orphanage in Cairo."

"That mark" Ardeth insisted "means you are a protector of man. A warrior of God, a Medjai."

"Sorry" Rick said, snapping the shotgun closed, though he did not sound all that remorseful "you got the wrong guy."

With that Rick turned and strode purposefully to one of the museum entrances, leaving Ardeth and Kedar to follow as they will. Kedar was suddenly beginning to wonder if there was more to his having been abandoned by his relatives in the desert than met the eye, could there have been some sort of divine intervention behind the whole thing? He would have to speak of the matter with one of the mage-priests of the tribe later, right now he had a task to do.

The halls of the British Museum were darker and more silent than in the day time, a fact that was not helped any when the trio considered their mission. Without warning minor mummies began to hiss and scream as a semblance of live was forced back into them from the power warping wildly unchecked through the air, their decayed and wrapped limbs reaching for the living humans passing by them. Whoever was causing this was untrained, the power barely leashed, and Kedar shivered as he, Rick, and Ardeth hurried on. Sometimes those who were untrained could cause more harm than those who knew what they were doing when they called upon power. Thankfully, the mummies they were encountering now were mere corpses still and not really anything to be concerned about.

When they finally came upon a balcony overlooking the foyer of the museum the room was set up for the ritual that the curator, Hafez, had already begun. Torches outlined two walkways that met to spread out into a circle where Hafez was chanting from the Book of the Dead, the creature Imhotep in the center of it all. The chanting reached a crescendo and from within his amber like casing the creature stirred, his rotten and twisted joints bursting free with strength the withered and dehydrated limbs should not have possessed. Before their very eyes Imhotep began to regenerate slightly, gaining flesh over parts of his corpse that had suddenly taken on a slimy appearance. Twisting in his newly revived body and looking around at the fools supplicating themselves before him, Imhotep began to call out in Egyptian, speaking with Hafez before a woman stepped forward.

It was the woman Ardeth had spoken of, the one that knew things no living person should. Her next words gave them insight on how this could be so.

"I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated" she stated boldly, not fearing Imhotep.

"You know" Rick spoke suddenly as the events continued to unfold below them "a couple of years ago this would have seemed really strange to me."

Rick clapped Ardeth on one shoulder and began moving through the shadows towards the ground floor so that he could get to Evy, trusting that the Medjai would watch his back. Meanwhile the reincarnated Anck-su-namun had gestured towards the slab of wood Evelyn was lying on, tied up like a sacrifice. Evelyn was to be a gift to Imhotep, or rather her death was. The followers of Imhotep lifted Evy and carried her towards an indoor fire pit where she was to be cremated. In hopeless defiance Evy addressed Imhotep.

"You wait" she cried "I'll put you in your grave again!"

Hafez was smug "our thinking was not if we put you in your grave first."

"You bastard" Evy screamed as the platform she had been carried on was tilted towards the fire.

In a cliché heroic move, Rick jumped through the fire like a man possessed and landed on the slab, forcing it and it's bearers to the ground. In a swift move he had Evy thrown over his shoulder and was making a fast exit while everyone was still too stunned to do anything. Meanwhile Ardeth and Kedar took advantage of this shock and began providing cover fire for Rick. Unfortunately those below soon recovered and fire was returned, they were outgunned. Rick meanwhile had cut Evy's bonds and they had rejoined Ardeth and Kedar. Ardeth blew a few shots into Imhotep in hopes of at least slowing the creature down a bit while Rick aimed for the stacks of crates sitting around the outskirts of the room, symbols on them advertising of their high flammability. Seeing what was happening, Ardeth followed Rick's lead, trapping the group below in a circle of flames.

"Kedar" Ardeth yelled "go to the car, tell them to be ready!"

Nodding Kedar shot off a few more bullets before beginning to run, freezing for a brief moment as he saw Imhotep lifting up a jar from a shelf and removing the lid so that a dust the color of the desert sand swirled into the air. Imhotep began to chant in an ancient tongue, yet Kedar found that he knew what was being said. It was the tongue of Sight, the language his mentor Anhar had taught him.

"Collect your bones. Gather your limbs. Shake the Earth from your flesh" Imhotep demanded of the dusty remains of his servants "your Master is here."

Kedar barely had time to hear Rick groan "Oh no, not these guys again" before he was running again towards the exit, the power in the room was swirling about him and making him feel lightheaded from its potency; Imhotep knew what he was doing.

Quickly Kedar burst free from the suffocating, tomb-like museum in which dark death hovered and skidded around the building to where the car was parked. As he rounded the side of the building it was just in time to hear the roar of Imhotep's servants as they prepared for the hunt and battle that was to come and Jonathan and Alex scrambled hurriedly out of the car.

"What are we going to do" Jonathan's voice was frightened and high-pitched "what are we going to do?"

"You're asking me" Alex was panicked as well "I'm only eight years old for Christ sake!"

"Start the car" Kedar called, still running towards Jonathan and Alex "we must get out of here quickly!"

"We can't" Alex yelled "we can't. He broke the key."

"We need something to drive" Jonathan danced around anxiously before taking off running.

In exasperation Alex and Kedar followed, quickly catching up to Jonathan who was standing triumphant in front of a red, double-decker bus.

"Oh no" Kedar groaned as he saw Jonathan coming up with a set of key the absent driver must have stashed.

"Get on kids" Jonathan had already started the bus.

With another groan Kedar followed Alex onto the bus and took up position at the rear to watch their backs, cursing in at least three different languages.. Anything would have been better than a damn double-decker bus, but they needed to get back to Ardeth, Rick, and Evelyn quickly and time was running out. So it was just as the trio from inside the museum had just about reached the empty car that Jonathan pulled up in the bus and honked to catch their attention.

"Alex" Evy called, running to her son.

"Kedar" Ardeth sounded just as worried after not seeing his son waiting at the car.

"Father" Kedar briefly hugged the other Medjai before continuing to mutter obscenities in Egyptian, English, the language of Sight, and what Ardeth thought was French, about stupid Englanders and their harebrained ideas.

"What's the matter with my car" Rick could suddenly be heard yelling.

"Well" Jonathan futilely tried to cover his ass "I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation."

"A double-decker bus!"

"It was his idea" Jonathan tried to blame Alex.

"Was not" Alex sounded highly affronted in the way only a child could.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Just drive" Rick commanded suddenly, halting the squabble between his brother-in-law and son.

Jonathan hit the gas and they began to pull away from the museum as the servants of Imhotep burst through the stone wall right next to the museum doors. With unnatural speed they ran after the bus, running up over Rick's car and crushing it in the process.

"No" Rick cried on a moan "no, not my car. Oh I hate mummies."

"Glad to see me now" Ardeth asked on a whim.

Rick gave him a look and grabbed his gun tighter as he prepared to climb to the second story of the bus "just like old times, huh?"

Ardeth gave a tight smile in return and took up position at the back of the bus, aiming at the mummies running with supernatural speed behind them. With a well placed shot Ardeth blew part of a leg off of one of the mummies, spinning it and sending it briefly to the ground. Its two companions seemed to be more deft at avoiding being shot and leapt to lope along the walls of the buildings lining the street the bus was careening down. Shot after shot was fired and one of the mummies suddenly disappeared, whether it was down or not they didn't know. Yet in the time it had taken to incapacitate that mummy that far the two flanking them had leapt for the second story of the bus. Rick managed to blast off the lower half of one, but the other one landed with a thump upon the roof.

"To Rick" Ardeth instructed Kedar as he finished off the legless mummy "I'll stay down here."

Kedar scampered up the steps to the second level of the bus, reloading his gun as he went. The pistols weren't nearly as effective as the shotgun or the Thompson, but they could still provide enough damage to be helpful. Kedar poked his head over the top of the ladder just in time to have to duck as one of the seats from the observation deck of the bus came hurtling at his head. The seat had come hurtling at him when Rick was thrown into it by the mummy, his gun skittering from his hand. Futilely Rick scrabbled for his gun only to be grasped by the ankles and hauled back towards his attacker. Giving up on the gun, Rick twisted his body so that he was facing the mummy and poked his fingers into the empty eye sockets. The mummy roared in pain and anger and Kedar took the advantage and drew a long dagger, decapitating the decaying corpse. The body continued to flail and Kedar kept hacking at it until it disintegrated back into the dust it had come from.

Rick took care of the head, swinging his gun like a bat and yelling "and it's outta here!"

Kedar looked at Rick strangely, shaking his head at the eccentricities of the Englander as he ducked an attack from yet another mummy. Kedar wondered where in hell they were still coming from.

"Duck Kedar" Rick suddenly yelled and Kedar complied without question, flattening his body to the floor of the bus.

Darkness surrounded them as they went through the tunnel though Kedar could feel the ceiling of the tunnel whip over is head, the bus no longer had a roof.

"That could not have worked better than if we had planned it" Kedar commented once it was safe to stand again, the mummy was nothing more than a smear upon the outside wall of the tunnel now.

Tiredly Rick nodded "let's head down, it's all clear up here."

"Jonathan! Turn, turn, turn" Evy was yelling as they made their way down to the first level of the bus.

Ardeth was yelling as he was flung to the floor, the mummy landing on top of him with a roar. Ardeth had lost his gun and the mummy was clawing at him. With a determined mien Evy snatched up the gun that Ardeth had lost during his fight with the mummy and blew it to pieces, just as the servant of Imhotep was about to go in for the kill. Moments later the bus was stopping safely upon a bridge and everyone was breathing sighs of relief. They had destroyed Imhotep's servants and none of them were seriously injured.

"Alright?" Rick asked Ardeth, giving the panting Medjai a hand up.

"This" Ardeth said with a grimace "was my first bus ride."

Rick gave a small chuckled and moved so that Kedar could sink down next to Ardeth "what about you Kedar?"

"It was not my first bus ride" Kedar grinned before becoming serious once again "but certainly the most eventful one."

Just then a disheveled looking Evy motioned Rick over with a crook of her finger "what would I do without you?"

Rick looked down into her eyes, arms wrapping around her waist "are all Librarians this much trouble?"

Their lips locked and Alex rolled his eyes "Geez, get a room."

Rick and Evy didn't appear to hear as they continued to kiss each other softly and Alex moved towards the bus doors to get away from the cloying atmosphere. Jonathan was still slumped down in the drivers seat while Kedar and Ardeth were talking quietly to each other, discussing what needed to be done next. No one noticed the car pulling up silently beside the bus, or the men sneaking up on Alex.

"No, let me go, stop!" Alex's yells alerted everyone to his kidnapping.

"Stop!" Rick yelled, breaking away from Evy as he ran after the now moving car.

Rick continued to run after the car, yelling, but the car was pulling ahead and the bridge was rising. In desperation Rick tried to jump the gap but barely managed to grab onto the other side, fingers scrabbling for purchase before he used his arms to haul his head above the edge of the road.

"Alex" he sobbed softly as he watched the car disappear, still dangling from the edge of the bridge.

By the time they got Rick down off the bridge Evy was bordering on tears and Rick moved behind her to wrap his arms protectively around his wife's waist. Rick and Evelyn were quiet, neither ready to speak and admit that what had just happened was real. Yet Ardeth knew that something needed to be said and he knew it would be enough of a consolation to put the needed fire back into the distraught couple.

"Please" Ardeth spoke "do not fear for your son my friends. They cannot hurt him for he wears the Bracelet of Anubis."

"Alex is wearing the Bracelet" Evy's voice held both hope and worry as her eyes grew wide.

Rick nodded, reassuring Evy that it was so "when he put it on he said he saw the Pyramids of Giza, he saw the Temple of Karnack—"

"Yes" Ardeth confirmed this "and when they reach Karnack the Bracelet will show him the next step of the journey."

Evy was determined now "if we don't get to Karnack before them we won't have any idea where to look for him next."

"It seems to me" Rick began slowly "that we need a magic carpet."

* * *

_Thanks, everyone who reviewed!_

_FairyQilan__: it's not the skin that's the problem, it's the bone underneath it, or at least that's what I've been told. I don't remember how much it hurt when I got my tattoo done, and don't have a second to compare the difference in pain to. _

_Ivan the terrable: yup, still a parselmouth._

_E.A.V.: Rick was originally an American, this is known from the movies, and uses the word car. That's why I used it. When I get a chance, I'll go back and try to introduce the characters a bit more, it would have been easier to do that if I had used the first movie to base this story off of, but then the timing would have been even more different to work with._

* * *

Posted On: September 7, 2005


	4. Magic Carpet

I went back and added a few hundred words to chapter two if anyone is interested. Won't change anything, but does tell you the bare basics about who the O'Connell's and their involvement with Imhotep.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 4:_ Magic Carpet

The hot, arid desert winds washed over them as the car rumbled down the road. They were finally back in Egypt and were heading towards Rick's magic carpet. They were hoping to be able to get ahead of Imhotep though it did not seem likely with the head start the creature had. Ardeth had sent Horus off the moment they had once again arrived on Egypt sands and he would soon part with the group to join up with the Medjai chieftains to lead them to Magic Carpet Airways. They were going to need the help of the tribes before this quest was over.

"Kedar" Ardeth interrupted the boy's thoughts "do you think you could search for Alex?"

Kedar nodded and reached into a pouch tied to his waist, pulling out a black stone shot through with silver "I can try."

They had found out a few years ago that Kedar could sometimes see things either past or present, as of yet he had not seen anything of the future. Fire and water had proven to be good conductors for Kedar's scrying, but by far the best had been the black stone he had found one day in the desert. Consciously Kedar slowed his breathing as he had been taught and focused on the stone, falling into it's depths as it seemed to embrace him. Slowly from the darkness emerged a silver light from which figures began to take shape.

"Hey" Alex exclaimed "the Book of the Dead!"

"What a bright little child" the reincarnated Anck-su-namun said "your mother must be missing you terribly; if you want to see her again, you better behave."

"Lady" Alex was defiant "I don't behave for my parents, what makes me think I'll do it for you."

"Silence" Lock-Nah snapped, having already lost his temper with Alex long ago.

"Because your parents would not slip poisonous snakes into your bed" she pecked him on the cheek, ignoring everything else "while you were sleeping."

Alex gave Anck-su-namun a look of disgust, but did not back down as Hafez announced "Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the boy."

"Now we shall see how brave you are" Lock-Nah looked pleased as he shoved Alex along towards another car in the train.

Kedar went to follow them but as they journeyed into the new compartment a searing tingle rode through Kedar's mind and his metaphysical self was faced with a vision of the immensely powerful Imhotep. Roughly Kedar pulled himself free of the vision, entering back into the void before he could go any further. He was not ready to enter the realm where Imhotep's powers could overwhelm him, could trap him if he was discovered to be spying. It was not worth the risk and Alex would be fine until they reached Ahm Shere as long as the Bracelet was on his wrist. Gladly Kedar withdrew his consciousness from the black depths of the stone, blinking as his eyes began to water in the desert sunlight. For an instant there, when he was in the void, he had sworn that he hadn't been alone, there had been a…presence.

"What did you see Kedar" Ardeth asked after giving Kedar a moment to regain himself.

"I was unable to see anything" Kedar said in half truth, deciding it was best not to add to the O'Connell's worries "I was unable to pierce the power surrounding the creature. He has grown strong."

Kedar could easily see that Ardeth did not believe him, his father knew him too well to accept what he had just said as the truth, but the Medjai leader also knew when was the time to speak and when it was not time. Ardeth would ask later when it was just the two of them.

"At least you tried" Ardeth commented as they arrived in front of a weathered sign bearing the words Magic Carpet Airways "but I must go meet the Commanders and bring them here. They should not be too far away now."

Kedar nodded and followed after Rick and Evy who were approaching the enclosed compound that was their destination, Jonathan trailing behind. He wished to go with his father to greet the Commanders, but the O'Connell's also needed protection and he was still feeling slightly disoriented from his brush with Imhotep's power.

"This is the magic carpet" Evy was asking Rick with some trepidation, eyeing the rundown place.

"It'll be fine; he's a professional" Rick assured Evy before crying out a happy greeting "Izzy!"

The man that had just walked out through the doors of the Magic Carpet Airway compound started before running back through the gates, slamming them shut and locking them behind him.

"Hey" Rick cried out in disbelief.

"He definitely remembers you" Evy observed wirily.

"He's a little shy" Rick said "Jonathan, get our bags."

"My hands are full" Jonathan said lethargically, holding onto the Scepter of Osiris.

"Now" Rick commanded, deftly plucking the scepter free of his brother-in-laws grasp.

"I'll take care of this" Rick continued, pulling a gun with his other hand and shooting the lock.

"Honey" Evy said dryly "you're not a subtle man."

Rick gave her a what can I do gesture before kicking the door open "we don't have time for subtle."

Inside Izzy was running around, grabbing up papers and shooting frightened looks over his shoulder at Rick with his patchless eye.

"Izzy" Rick demanded "come here."

"No, no, no" it was a muttered mantra to Izzy.

"Doesn't look happy to see you" Evy commented, fishing for details on what her husband had done to scare this man so.

Rick looked self-assured "never turned me down yet."

As if he had heard Izzy began to speak to Rick "Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care. Forget it O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you I get shot. Last time I got shot in the ass. I'm in mourning for my ass. Remember that bank job in Marakesh?"

"Bank job?" Evy's tone held warning as she turned to face Rick.

"It's not like it sounds" Rick said, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Ah, it's exactly how it sounds" Izzy asserted "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down. So I fly in low for the pickup and the next thing you know I get shot. I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl" Evy's eyebrows were raised at Rick "Izzy, I think you and I should talk."

"As long as I don't get shot" Izzy said.

"Quit your whining" Rick snapped "you're going to get paid this time."

"O'Connell, you look around here any" Izzy asked in disbelief "What the hell do I need money for? What the hell am I going to spend it on?"

"I'm going to keep this short" Rick was beginning to loose his temper "My little boy is out there. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back."

Izzy's eyes were hungrily following the scepter in Rick's hand as the man gestured to emphasize his point "O'Connell, you give me that gold stick there and you can shave my head, wax my legs, and use me for a surf board."

"Didn't we do that in Tripoli" Rick seemed to be trying to remember as he handed over the scepter before motioning to Izzy's face "How did you lose your eye?"

"Oh, I didn't" Izzy said offhandedly, eye still firmly glued to the scepter in his hand "I just thought it made me look more dashing."

Rick shook his head in exasperation and ripped off the eye patch roughly "come on, get to work."

Kedar lost interest in the conversation going on between the adults at that point, there really was nothing for him to do, but then the lightest beat of hooves could be felt rumbling through the desert ground. Perking up, Kedar quickly began to move to greet the approaching Medjai Chieftains and reached them just in time to take the reins of Ardeth's stallion as his father dismounted. Respectfully Kedar bowed in greeting and received similar gestures in return. Ardeth had already filled them in on what was happening and Kedar did not have much to add beyond the fact that they had secured some means of aerial travel in which to quickly follow Imhotep with. After exchanging a few more brief words Ardeth and Kedar took their leave and began to walk towards the O'Connell's to fill them in.

The two Medjai's drew close to the O'Connell's in time to hear Izzy mutter "I knew it, I'm going to get shot."

Kedar suppressed a smirk directed towards Izzy as Ardeth spoke "These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai. Horus."

At hearing his name, Horus took flight from where he perched upon one of the Chieftains gloved fists and flew gracefully towards Ardeth. It was a joy to watch Horus in even such a short flight, the golden sun glinting off of the falcon's sleek feathers as the bird uttered a soft cry. Ra, who had already perched himself upon Kedar's shoulder, echoed the cry and Kedar reached up to lovingly stroke his friends soft plumage.

"Pet birds" Jonathan nodded in a knowing fashion.

"They are our best and most trusted friends" Ardeth said, referring to both Horus and Ra "they will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow."

Together Ardeth and Kedar turned to salute the waiting Commanders, giving them permission to head out across the desert. Reverently the Medjai Commanders returned the gestures and galloped away in a cloud of sand dust, Kedar and Ardeth both feeling the urge to mount up and follow. To feel the sun beat down upon their dark heads as they moved as one with their horses, the sand and wind kicking up around them—

"If the army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it" Ardeth told the O'Connells before the group turned to walk after Izzy towards their plane.

As they followed Izzy, Rick and Evy began to squabble, picking up from where they had left off when the commanders had arrived.

"A belly dancer girl" Evy was huffy "right now I'm not sure I like you one bit."

Without warning Rick swept Evy into his arms before she could go on, kissing her soundly before pulling away and setting her back onto her feet "no, you love me."

Evy's mouth opened to say something more, but everyone had just caught sight of the dirigible Izzy was leading them too.

"Izzy" Rick stated, pulling and cocking one of his guns "you were right, you're going to get shot."

Izzy quickly held up his hands and protested about how the dirigible was faster than it looked and was better than a plane. In a moment Rick had calmed down and allowed Evy to talk him into putting the gun away before they boarded the dirigible. They didn't have the time for Izzy to decide to refuse them.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground" Ardeth groaned, boarding the dirigible behind Kedar; he was really beginning to wish he had stayed to lead the Medjai tribes instead of deeming it more important to aide the O'Connells. Kedar on the other hand was suddenly looking forward to this new experience, from the dirigible he would be able to see the world as Ra did.

* * *

_To everyone who offers threats of any kind, they make me laugh, keep them coming. And does anyone have plot-bunny repellant? I really need it, because I have yet another crossover running rampant through my head demanding to be written._

_Harry will begin to actively participate more, little skills will start coming out…and soon he'll go to Hogwarts and the story will focus on him._

_Kaaera__: yup. Dear Ricky's got the tattoo and the exchange did happen._

* * *

Posted On: September 19, 2005


	5. Amh Shere

Ummm…opps. Didn't mean to take so long to update. I've been infected with plotbunnies and vaccines don't work, not that it counts as an excuse. _Shrugs._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 5:_ Amh Shere

Soon they were setting off across the desert in the dirigible, puttering softly through the waning sunlight. It was a beautiful sight, the red and golden hues painted against a rapidly darkening sky. Together Ardeth and Kedar settled themselves down upon the floor of the dirigible, leaning back against the side railing and pulling their cloaks around them in anticipation of the dropping temperature. Kedar had finally managed to escape Izzy and his outlandish tales of all the scraps he had gotten into, most so unrealistic that Kedar hadn't been able to resist asking if dream wounds manifested themselves in real life; the comment had gone over Izzy's head. For now, there wasn't much they could do at this point except wait patiently and rest for any upcoming confrontations.

"What is it that you saw earlier" Ardeth asked when he was sure the O'Connell's would not hear their conversation.

Softly Kedar related the intrigue he had seen Alex being consumed in and how he had been taken to see the creature "I went to follow into the compartment where Imhotep resides, but as I went to enter a vision of his presence seared through my mind and I jerked free of the sight. I could have pressed forward, but I feared being caught in his power and being unable to escape."

"You did right Kedar" Ardeth assured him "we do not want to lose one in order to rescue another, and I will especially not risk you."

Kedar and Ardeth spent a while longer talking before Kedar glanced at the worried couple standing together at the front of the dirigible. In thought Kedar reached into his cloak and pulled out the letter he had received a few days ago. Anhar hadn't been able to tell him anything of the letter, but had suggested he look into it further and see if there was anything he could learn from these people about using the Sight or whatever form of power they taught. Rising Kedar walked over to the couple and waited respectfully for them to take notice of him.

"What is it Kedar" Evy asked softly, tears in her voice.

Kedar passed the letter to her "another of the reasons we came to England was to speak to you and see if you could tell us anything about this letter. Harry Potter is the name I was known by before I came to the desert."

Evy pursued the letter, confusion furrowing her face "I myself cannot help you with this Kedar, but I think I know someone who might be able to. William is a colleague of mine, very interested in Egyptian curses and all forms of magic. We'll arrange a meeting once we get back to London, if you do not mind trusting him with this that is."

"Thank you" Kedar said, taking the letter back before reassuming his seat next to Ardeth as he tried to get some sleep.

Kedar managed to get some sleep before Ra's wing brushed against his face and woke him up. Nearby the soft murmur of voices caught his attention.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future" Ardeth was telling Rick one of the truths the Medjai embraced.

"Look" Rick glanced up from checking over his gun "even if I was some sort of sacred Medjai what good does that do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart" Ardeth informed Rick wisely "if you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything."

"Sounds great" Rick said untruthfully "listen, what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep."

Ardeth sighed but accepted the change in the conversation "his powers are returning quickly, by the time he reaches Ahm Shere even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him."

Kedar was about to drift back into sleep, knowing that he needed to catch it while he could, when waves of power began to tease the edge of his awareness. Cracking his eyes open he watched as fog rolled in around them, swirling with power as the mist converged most strongly around Evelyn. Kedar felt himself being drawn into the mists as well and flowed with it as scenes of memories not his own flashed before his eyes.

"It is time to remind you of who you are—" the voice was the power behind the mist "and of who we are together. For our love is a true love, an eternal love, our souls mated…together as one…forever."

Kedar watched as Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun battled for the Pharoh's approval and pleasure. Back and forth they moved with fluid grace though Anck-su-namun possessed a defiant fierceness Nefertiri did not, their weapons clanging together with wordless insult. It was obvious that Nefertiri was her father's favored one, and for that, Anck-su-namun hated them both. The hatred deepened when Nefertiri became the guardian of the Bracelet of Anubis and she was to become the property of Seti, making her love for Imhotep forbidden.

"She is engulfed in a vision" Kedar spoke suddenly in the quiet that had descended upon the dirigible, his voice seemingly working of its own accord "just as her past is tied to our quest, so is she tied to the soul of Anck-su-namun and the magic wrought of Imhotep."

"Kedar?" Ardeth's voice was questioning and hoarse as the very air around them seemed to thicken and consume sound.

"I can see it. I can see them" Kedar's voice sounded flat and devoid of life as his consciousness was caught between the vision and the real world "this is the work of the creature. His powers are fully returned."

They all stood frozen, even Izzy who had no idea of what was going on, and Kedar continued to experience the vision that was consuming Evelyn. He saw the betrayal of Anck-su-namen with Imhotep as they killed the Pharaoh. It was at that point where Evelyn's emotions overcame the power of the vision, or perhaps the vision became too real for her and she briefly crossed through the boundaries of reality.

"No" Evelyn cried and lunged forward as if she could pass through the veil of time and save her father, the Pharaoh Seti.

Rick and Ardeth too managed to break free of the stillness that had overcome them and lunged forward after Evy, Rick actually going over the side of the dirigible to grab onto Evy. For a moment it seemed as if both would be lost, but Rick managed to grab onto a loosely flapping rope so that Ardeth and Jonathan could haul them back in. Kedar was pushing back against the magic that still assailed the air around them, dissipating the unnatural mist by following the instincts that were guiding him. Realizing how close they had come to loss the group sat down together with Evy and Rick cuddling close together for reassurance.

"Evy" Rick finally broke the silence that had descended upon the somber group "I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions—"

"No" Evy sat up slightly to look her husband in the face "they're memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."

"And that's the reason we found the Bracelet" Rick seemed skeptical even after all that had just transpired.

"Exactly" Evy said, satisfied with the explanation "I was its protector."

"Now do you believe my friend" Ardeth asked Rick "clearly you were destined to protect this woman."

"Right" Rick snorted, but Kedar could see the belief that was beginning to take hold in him "she's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for god."

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere" Ardeth continued with the chain of fate "Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"And how does the story end" Evy asked softly, afraid to have her hopes raised or crushed.

"Only the journey is written" Ardeth said regretfully "not the destination."

"Convenient." Rick's sarcasm was back.

But Ardeth persisted in trying to make Rick realize his destiny "how else do you explain Evy's visions, that it is your son that wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?"

"Coincidence" the remark was typical of Rick.

Kedar finally spoke up from where he leaned against Ardeth, feeling secure in his father's arms "there is a fine line between coincidence and fate."

They fell into silence after that and Kedar drifted back into sleep, suddenly realizing that he was exhausted.

… … … … …

They arrived at Karnak the next day and managed to land without incident. No one shot at them and there was no one coming out to challenge them, yet they could clearly see the train Imhotep had traveled in below them.

"Jonathan, you stay here with Izzy" Rick took charge "Ardeth and I will check the train while Evy and Kedar look around Karnak."

The group split up and Kedar dutifully walked at Evy's side, gun at the ready as he glided effortlessly over the shifting sands. It appeared that the Creature and his entourage had already deserted Karnak, but Evy and Kedar continued to look around and were rewarded for their diligence.

"There" Kedar pointed to Evy and they ran over to the object that had caught his attention.

"Rick" Evy yelled as she grabbed at the cloth hanging upon a wooden post with the chain shackle still attached.

Rick and Ardeth came running with guns at the ready, fearing Evy and Kedar had been ambushed only to pull up short when they saw no harm had befallen the two.

"Alex's tie" Evy held the article out in explanation "and it looks as if he's left us a little sandcastle."

"It is the Temple of Pheli" Kedar noted "and it is very detailed. Either they left him alone for a good while or they want us to follow them. I do not think the Creature would overlook something so blatant. He is baiting us, much like the charmer baits the snake into doom."

"Indeed" Ardeth was thoughtful "we shall have to be more than wary. I will send Horus to the Commanders and tell them of our destination and hope that it is our true course. Kedar, I wish for you to safeguard this."

Kedar looked at Ardeth in puzzlement, but was soon rewarded with being handed the Book of Amun Ra.

"It was left on the train" Ardeth informed Kedar "I do not think it would have been left behind, but for the body that had fallen upon it. The body hiding it had been consumed by the Creature and it is my belief that in the struggle he knocked the Book to the floor and fell upon it. What else happened for them to not search for it I do not know, but it is in our possession now. Guard it well."

"I will" Kedar vowed and walked with the rest back to the dirigible where he safely stowed the book in his rucksack, taking great care that none of the others saw; it wasn't that he didn't trust them, but the knowledge within the book could be deadly when one didn't know what they were dealing with.

From the Temple of Pheli they were directed to the Great Temple of Abu Simbel. All the while Horus and Ra continued to fly between Ardeth and Kedar to the Commanders, keeping each group informed of the movements of the other. From there their journey took them to flying the Blue Nile, everyone hoping that they would soon catch up with those they were pursuing or that their journey would be coming to an end soon. Then the relative peace was suddenly shattered.

"It's Imhotep" Kedar shouted as the wall of water bore down upon them, a face forming from the molecules.

The wall of water continued to bear down upon the dirigible and Izzy seemed to be in shock. The mouth of the Creature's watery face opened into a yawning cavern in which they would be drowned. Closer and closer it bore down upon them and the mouth was nearly able to close down upon them when Izzy hit the thrusters. With a roar of flames they sped free of the jaws that threatened to consume them, but they still were not free as Imhotep did not seem to be willing to give up quite yet.

"Horus" Ardeth yelled "fly!"

"Go Ra" Kedar commanded as well, both he and Ardeth hoping their feathered companions would make it safely free.

"Izzy, cut hard right" Rick suddenly started yelling, moving his arms in hard motions to indicate the direction "starboard! Starboard!"

At the last possible moment Izzy managed to turn the dirigible into a canyon way cut into the cliffs lining the Blue Nile and the wall of water being commanded by Imhotep swept past them, managing to drench them slightly.

"Is there something you forgot to mention, hmmm" Izzy seemed highly put out at the moment, and a bit shaken as well.

"Uh, people" Jonathan interrupted before anymore could be said.

Everyone looked up sharply at Jonathan only to find themselves looking past him to one of the most breathtaking sights ever. Before them lay a lush jungle on which sand surrounded every side. The jungle rose out of itself into tiered layers down which cascaded multiple waterfalls, a fine mist rising from each to coat the greenery in a wash of rainbow light. What really caught their attention though was the pyramid rising out of the very heart of the jungle, a piercing light winking from the top of it as if to welcome travelers who had lost their way. It was a beautiful, but oh so deadly, land. Perhaps more deadly than the desert itself for all the gentle glory the jungle in front of them held. The Oasis of Ahm Shere.

"Ahm Shere" Ardeth and Kedar breathed in wonder; it was a sight they had longed to see, but also one that they wished they had never been given the chance to seek.

Just as the group realized that they had at last reached their destination a roar sounded behind them, Imhotep and his wave of water was back. This time Izzy did not freeze, but fate seemed to be against then as the thrusters failed. There was no way they could out run the enchantment controlled by the Creature.

The water batted at them in taunt, Imhotep knew he had them, and the group grabbed onto anything they could for balance against the onslaught. Kedar fell hard to his one knee in the middle of the dirigible's deck, his hands planted firmly on the sand brushed wood and his head hung so his face was obscured by his hair. Slowly he began to chant in the tongue of Sight, words he had never before uttered, but instinctively knew. The wave of water hit again, this time going in for the kill, but Kedar's chanting kept steady over the cries of his companions. Over and over the dirigible was buffeted by the water, but those onboard did not lose their grip or come to harm. Something was holding them where they were, keeping them from being consumed by the water, and a glow surrounded them all. Over and over Kedar kept chanting though it was doubtful any but him heard the words even as his voice rose in crescendo. The pressure was immense, too intense, as the powers continued to battle and with a sudden wrench everything went black for those caught in the maelstrom aboard the dirigible.

… … … … …

"Kedar" the yell beat into his head, pulling his unwilling self awake "Kedar where are you!"

Kedar was tempted to fall back into the warmth of the swirling lights that promised the secrets of the universe but never revealed anything, when he recognized the voice. It was Ardeth. And he sounded worried. He couldn't cause Ardeth worry, didn't want to cause Ardeth worry.

"Father" he croaked, pawing away at whatever was suffocating him "father!"

But Ardeth didn't seem to hear him as his father kept calling for him, despair and pain slowly deepening the Medjai's vice. With renewed strength Kedar pulled himself out from under the heavy shroud that had encased him to realize that he had been buried under the weight of the dirigibles deflated balloon.

"Father" he staggered to his feet and saw his father swing sharply towards him.

"Kedar" Ardeth nearly moaned in relief as he pulled the boy into a hug "I had thought that the Creature had claimed you."

"I'm alright" Kedar insisted "or will be in a moment once my head clears."

Gratefully Kedar took a long sip of the water he was offered along with some food. Even though the dirigible had tumbled end over end while consumed by the wave it didn't seem as if anything had been lost. Rick was currently busy gathering together everyone's individual packs and squabbling with Izzy about getting the dirigible airworthy again. While this was going on a cry came from above and Ardeth and Kedar felt relieved to see that Horus and Ra had made it safely back to them. Within moments Ardeth had sent Horus back into the air with a message for the Commanders, Ra electing to follow and leave his perch upon Kedar's shoulder. Kedar was disappointed, he had been taking the strength his feathered companion willingly offered through comfort and was feeling much better than he had been when he had crawled out from beneath the dirigible's balloon.

"Let's go" Rick suddenly called, leaving Izzy to figure out how to get the dirigible in the air again "we need to find higher ground to figure out what is going on here."

They hadn't been walking for long when shots rang from the distance.

"Horus" Ardeth cried as Kedar called out for Ra, both instinctively knowing their friends had been the cause for the shots.

For a long moment the two Medjai exchanged looks between themselves and the sky, but no cry was heard from either of their falcons. Neither falcon had come back to them either. They did not know if their companions lived or not, whether their messages were still being delivered to the Commanders or if the tribes would be left unaware.

"I must go" Ardeth announced suddenly, causing Rick to turn to him.

"Wait" Rick called, placing a hand upon Ardeth's arm.

"I must let the Commanders know where we are" Ardeth insisted.

"You can't go" Rick's tone held pleading.

"If the army of Anubis rises—" Ardeth began, only to be interrupted.

"I need you to help me find my son" Rick gestured towards the jungle, knowing that he would need the Medjai in the upcoming assault upon Imhotep's forces.

For a long moment Ardeth gazed seriously upon Rick's face before nodding and clasping the man's arm in a gesture of camaraderie "then first I shall help you."

"Thank you" Rick knew no words that could convey what he felt at Ardeth staying to help, knowing that he had made the man choose between two very important duties the Medjai had sworn himself to.

"I'll go father" Kedar spoke up suddenly, knowing that the Commanders still needed to be warned.

Ardeth turned to face him "Kedar?"

"I'll go inform the Commanders" Kedar said, this time clarifying what he meant "I'll follow the direction Ra and Horus flew in. They are not far, I can sense them."

"It is too dangerous" Ardeth protested, unwilling to risk losing Kedar.

"The Commanders must be warned, and soon" Kedar insisted truthfully "they must be in place should the army of Anubis rise. I know the ways of the desert, you have taught me well, and the commanders will listen to me just as they would you."

"God go with you my son" Ardeth gave his permission, knowing that Kedar was correct in what he was saying "Allah will protect you."

* * *

_The next chapter should finish up with The Mummy Returns plotline and then I'll start integrating the HP universe. I don't think I'm going to take this story year by year as I'm doing with the Blood series, but will probably skip ahead in time. I don't think I could handle doing two different plotlines year by year. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed._

* * *

Posted On: October 1, 2005


	6. Destruction and Protection

I haven't forgotten this story, no worries. Anyhow, for those who read I Never, I am delighted to have disturbed many of you. I'm also tempted to write the house-elf version. Any ideas? _Smirks!_

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 6:_ Destruction and Protection

Kedar disappeared into the undergrowth, the leaves rustling and slapping with razor edges against his flesh. Darkness had fully approached and Kedar pushed himself to go faster, he had a creeping feeling along his spine and was more than eager to leave the oasis. No matter how beautiful and enchanting Ahm Shere seemed to be there was something horrifyingly wrong with the place. Rustling came from around him, but Kedar refused to slow and examine his surroundings; he doubted the noises were being caused by the wind rushing through the leaves.

"Screee" a tiny, grotesque figure launched itself at him.

Instinct took over and Kedar ducked, unsheathing his sword with the softest scrape of metal as he rose back to full height. Almost instantly he was under full attack by creatures not much higher than his waist with sharply pointed, yet rotting teeth. Futilely Kedar hacked and slashed at the pygmies, but as soon as one appeared to be down another was taking its place. Getting fed up and knowing that he was being overwhelmed Kedar concentrated on making an opening in the ranks of the beasts closing in upon him and ran for it, sheathing his sword in favor for taking the occasional shot with his pistols. Running seemed to be his only option when dealing with these creatures.

The trees and undergrowth began to thin and the air became less humid and drier. Kedar fired a wild shot or two behind him and burst free into the desert, the hard packed earth beneath his feet transforming into the shifting sand he knew so well. A wild screech echoed behind him and Kedar turned, prepared to make another stand against the pygmies only to find they no longer followed. Instead a twisted look of anger contorted their already misshapen faces as they jumped up and down, shrieking at the edge of the oasis. They did not follow, they could not pass beyond the boundaries of the magic that ruled them. Relieved, Kedar smirked and turned his back onto the beasts as he started out across the desert. He needed to reach the Commanders and quickly. The dawning of the seventh day approached.

Gaining his bearings from the brightly shining stars overhead, Kedar began to run in the general direction of the last known position of the Commanders and the twelve tribes of the Medjai. The sand moved with a familiar motion beneath his feet and the chilling drop of the temperature was nothing strange to him; Kedar merely pulled his cloak from his bag and continued to press on determinedly with only a brief pause for rest and to orient himself. Thankfully the Gods seemed to have been guiding his path, for it did not take him long to come upon the tracks marking where thousands of horses had plowed through the sands and he followed the clear prints through the still night.

Just as Kedar was thinking he would have to stop and rest for a bit before continuing on he saw the flickering of torchlight's and campfires in the distance. Moving to the rise of a nearby sand dune Kedar gazed out across the darkened sea of the desert towards the lights. It was a beautiful sight to behold the camping site of the twelve tribes of the Medjai and Kedar imagined that he could already feel the warmth of the interspersed fires upon him. With renewed strength Kedar continued on until he came upon one of the outriders that stood guard at the flanks of the tribes.

"Allah bless you" Kedar called out in greeting, keeping his arms away from his sides to show that he meant no harm.

"Kedar, is that you" the other Medjai questioned, peering intently through the dark "where is Ardeth? The Commanders expected words ages ago and were worried when Ra showed up without anything."

Kedar shook his head sadly "we were afraid the message had not made it. Father is accompanying the O'Connells still; he will join us as soon as Alex is safe. I must get to the Commanders quickly though."

Gratefully Kedar accepted the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up into the saddle behind the outrider. With a cry the horse was reeled about and they galloped swiftly through the camp, awakening many of the Medjai who were dozing lightly in the saddle and bringing them to alert. But Kedar didn't have time to worry about that, there was not much left of the night and he had to speak with the Commanders.

"Allah bless you" Harry quickly slid off of the back of the horse he was on and bowed to the Commanders.

"Allah bless you, Kedar" the Commanders returned the greeting "glad we are to see you safe. We were just about to send Ra out after you; Horus is too badly wounded to fly. Ra had to lead us to him. Where is Ardeth Bey?"

As if hearing his name, Ra flew up and alighted on Kedar's shoulder. Briefly Kedar spared a grin for the falcon and took to stroking his companion as he related his news to the Commanders. In mere hours the army of Anubis would be rising as the Scorpion King was freed from his prison and they had to be ready to counteract the evil. The Commanders took in his news with a grave air wrapped about them and fell into planning as Kedar gratefully took the chance to consume the food brought forth for him. It was during this time that only man present in the meeting that was not a Commander spoke.

"Have you seen anything, young Kedar" the wizened Mage-priest, Anhar, asked "have the Gods gifted you with Sight of anything occurring within the lands of Amh Shere? I can see nothing, yet I have not walked within the Oasis as you have."

"No" Kedar had to regretfully inform the Mage-priest, his teacher in the ways of Sight "the lands are veiled from Sight by a mist shrouded in that which would steal the soul."

The Commanders did not allow it to dishearten them that neither Anhar nor Kedar could use Sight to aid them in the planning of this battle. The gifts of Sight came from the Gods alone, and if they chose not to interfere in this battle between the Medjai and the Servant of Anubis, then it was up to the leaders of men to guide this fight. It was to be a test of the sacred trust of the Medjai and they would rise to the occasion with the might of their belief to sustain them.

"We will confront the army of Anubis here" a map had been unrolled upon the sands and the Commanders and Kedar were gathered around it to plan "we will then be at the edge of the army's resting place and hopefully be able to keep them from spreading throughout the desert."

The Commanders looked at Kedar and he wished he could show the nervousness he felt. The Commanders had come to this decision together, but they looked to Kedar for approval as Ardeth wasn't there and wished to know if there were any changes he would make to their strategy.

"That is good" Kedar said, his voice surprisingly sure for all the nervousness he felt "along this line we will stretch our forces as far as we can without straining the ranks. It would be suicide to allow Anubis's army to get around us and come at us from both sides. Allah bless us in our task and guide our swords."

For a moment the Commanders bowed their head as if in prayer as daybreak overcame them before they broke council and mounted their horses. Sadiki was brought forward for Kedar and he took a moment to stroke the stallion's nose before hauling himself into the saddle, Ra settling on his shoulder and Ardeth's horse pawing impatiently beside him. With a cry, Kedar and the Commanders led the tribes forward to where they would engage in fierce battle with the hordes of hell. Ardeth still had not joined them by the time the sun began to rise over the desert sands, and Kedar wondered if his father was safe, or if the cursed Oasis had claimed yet another soul.

With duty weighing heavily upon his shoulders, Kedar took his place at the head of the Medjai warriors in Ardeth's stead; a dark stain tainted with evil was spreading across the golden sand, consuming it. From the black sand and ash the Army of Anubis would arise, and they would be hard pressed to contain it. Kedar could only hope that Allah was watching over them and that the O'Connells would have luck in Ahm Shere. Up until that point Rick had only been concerned about rescuing his son, but his destiny would not let him escape and it would be up to him to send the army back to Anubis; the Medjai could only hope to keep the army from the rest of the world until then.

"So it begins" Kedar said softly, his voice lowered with emotion only Ra could hear.

Ahead of him the black sands rose in an undulating wave that rose and fell, a noxious dust forming over the surface before boiling up into the growling, jackal headed warriors of the dark god. Knowing what must be done, Kedar began galloping down across the front line with his curved scimitar held high, making sure the Medjai were ready and hoping to bolster their courage before he came to a stop beside the Commanders and Anhar. None of them bothered to tell Kedar that it was too dangerous or that he should not be there, instead they gave Kedar nods that were filled with pride to let him know that they would stand by his side and follow his lead in Ardeth's absence. If they died here this day it would be the will of God and it would be for their honor, they were not about to give their world over to darkness without a fight.

Determinedness settled over Kedar as he raised his blade, crying out fiercely, the Medjai warriors echoing him from behind. Across from them the army of Anubis also raised their blades, growling obscenely. As one the two armies charged each other, each of them holding the common goal of death in their eyes, yelling for courage before they clashed in a desperate melee. Blades clashed and hacked, swords were sent hurtling through the air, as the Medjai attempted to take the heads of the Jackals without getting too close. Horses fell from beneath their riders with horrifying whinnies and the unfortunate rider had to roll aside quickly to avoid the cursed blades of Anubis's dark army. Yet even though the Medjai were outnumbered they did not let the scent of blood and sight of death make them falter, did not allow themselves to show weakness as they continued to take heads. To falter, to wound the creatures anywhere else, to not take their heads and kill them right away meant their own deaths.

With one last swing at the Jackal looming over him, Kedar decapitated the last of the dark army. The Medjai stood victorious and their glad yells echoed around him. Yet Kedar stood in the midst of it all, breathing heavily, not yet celebrating as a heavy darkness pressed upon his awareness. Without warning he began to run through the cheering Medjai, silencing the cries as he passed and the tribes fell in to run behind him until he topped the rise of a dune. Running with unnatural swiftness across the sand was the largest and most unholy army anyone had ever seen since ancient times. The force they had just defeated had been an advance legion. The never ending sea of Anubis' army was bearing down upon them and there was no hope of defeating the approaching horde.

"God help us" one of the Commanders breathed into the hazy air only to be echoed by Kedar's equally breathless "Gods help us all."

Kedar could not help verbally invoking the power of the ancient Gods of Egypt to help them in the battle ahead. At Ardeth's feet he had been taught of Allah and the protection he afforded the Children of the Desert, but it had been Anhar who had taught him of the ancient Gods from whence he gained his Sight. Kedar also knew that even as every Medjai sent their prayers up to Allah, some also sent prayers to the Egyptain pantheon that once gave birth to their race.

Kedar looked at the Medjai ranged behind him, saw the encouraging support of the Commanders, and raising his sword gave cry "'Till death!"

Behind him the cry was echoed and the sounds of swords scraping free of sheathes to be raised to the sky filled the air. The army of Anubis continued to advance and the Medjai lowered their blades until they were parallel to the sands. Their breathing came faster as the army of Anubis thundered across the sand. Death was intimate. They stood their ground, waiting until the Jackal's were right on top of them. Muscles tensed to swing their curved blades in one last stand. Anubis' army was too close, was going to crush them. A burst of power rushed through the heavy air and the dark army seemed to incinerate back into the black sand they came from, washing over the Medjai forces before disappearing entirely as if the army had never been. Slowly in disbelief the Medjai warriors rose from the crouches they had throw themselves into before raising both hands into the sky, throwing back their heads, and letting out primal cries of relief and victory.

A roar from behind them made their relief short lived and had the remaining Medjai turning in time to see a black cloud rise up over Ahm Shere and form the struggling face of the Scorpion King before the Oasis began to consume itself in an implosion of dark power.

"Father" Kedar whispered.

In silence the Medjai continued to watch, there was nothing that could be said, nothing that could be done. Ahm Shere was nearly gone. And then, at the last possible second, Kedar caught sight of the dirigible rising out of the shockwave produced by the destruction of Ahm Shere. Kedar could only hope Ardeth was in the dirigible and that the O'Connells had made it out safely as well.

"Fly Ra" Kedar commanded his falcon, who had stayed with him throughout the battle "find father!"

It took a while, but finally Ra was winging his way back to Kedar, a note from Ardeth attached to one leg. Kedar exchanged a relieved, yet tired, grin with the Commanders and prepared to start out across the desert. The Commanders would be leading the tribes back to their homes, but Kedar was to meet up with his father and the O'Connells back at the Magic Carpet Airways in a few days and thus would be heading in the opposite direction. He knew that he could always flag down the dirigible for a ride, or send Ra, but the young Medjai intended to keep his feet on solid ground for a while longer and enjoy the steady gallop of his stallion. Kedar also had one last thing to take care of before his mission could be considered over.

… … … … …

"It should be safe here" Kedar said to Ra as he sealed the tiny chamber behind him "at least for a while. As long as it is in existence there is danger, but it would risk too much to destroy the Book of Amun Ra."

Bowing his head solemnly, Kedar turned the key in a hidden lock on the wall before pressing his hands firmly against the stone. For a moment a glow surrounded his hands and spread to the wall. Kedar himself did not know exactly what he was doing, but let his instincts guide him. When the glow faded Kedar could see the protective hieroglyphs that had been etched into the stone by his Sight, they were to be a warning backed by the power of the Egyptian Gods for any who managed to get that far. It was yet another thing he had learned from Anhar once the Mage-priest had discovered that Ardeth's adopted son held the Sight of the Gods. Turning, Kedar followed Ra out of the labyrinth like catacombs hidden under the Temple of Amun, setting up booby traps and resealing entrances behind them. Even though he, Ra, and Ardeth would be the one that knew the Book of Amun Ra was now hidden here, not even the Commanders knew, he was not taking any chances that getting to the book would be easy. At last he set the final trap and made his way back out into the bright sunlight of the desert, piling sand and stone back over the opening he had just exited from.

"Come Ra" Kedar said as he mounted up "we must meet with father and the O'Connells, then we will see what is to be done about that letter I received."

… … … … …

"Kedar" Evelyn was waving as they came into sight "Ardeth, Rick, he's here."

Greetings were exchanged all around and each group exchanged tales of what they had faced once the group had split up. Kedar sat mostly silent through the multi-person account he was receiving on what had occurred in Ahm Shere while he was battling the army of Anubis, leaning comfortably against his father; it was something he and Ardeth would later share with the Commanders and pass down through their history. He was also shown the diamond Jonathan had plucked off the top of the Temple, Izzy and Jonathan were still squabbling over cuts. Ardeth and Kedar couldn't help but exchange glances, who knew what ramifications were to be had from the last piece of Ahm Shere. What really got his attention though was the Book of the Dead and the key that Alex brought forth.

"It survived the destruction of Ahm Shere" Kedar could tell from his father's voice that Ardeth was not sure whether this was a good thing or not.

"We were hoping you would have an idea on what to do with it" Rick spoke up, shooting Evy a look that warned her to be quiet; it was quite clear she didn't want to give up the book.

Kedar and Ardeth exchanged glances. There was only one place that they trusted to be secure enough to hide the book at, but it was already being used and they knew better than to place the two books so closely together. They also believed that the Book of Amun Ra was more important to keep hidden. While the Book of the Dead could be used to restore life to the departed, the Book of Amun Ra took life away and could be used in darker rituals involved with soul stealing.

"Kedar shall be charged with its protection" Ardeth decided "it would be best to hide it, place it back within the sands, but we cannot be sure that it would not be found again."

Reluctantly Evy handed the Book of the Dead over to Kedar along with the key that opened it. Kedar swiftly slipped the book into his rucksack and rested his hands upon the bag in a protective gesture, repeating what he had done at the Temple of Amun Ra before turning back to Evy.

"I can tell you want to study the book" he told her "but by now you should know that there are some things that are best left be."

Sighing, Evy was forced to agree, especially with the looks she was receiving from Rick.

"I guess that's it then" she stood up, brushing sand from her clothes "we're done here. Imhotep is back in his grave, hopefully for good. All that is left to do is to get in touch with William about Kedar's letter, and for that we have to be back in England.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews and comments and everything else. Sorry no replies, but I have work tomorrow and really should already be in bed._

* * *

Posted On: October 16, 2005


	7. Secrets Revealed

Sick, sick, sick…._is feeling miserable and cold._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 7:_ Secrets Revealed

"William" Evy cried out happily, rising from the table they sat at in a little café in London.

Kedar and Ardeth sat with her, dressed in clothing more appropriate to England than their own desert attire. Only the occasional bodily shift made it apparent that the two men were uncomfortable in their new outfits and the lack of weapons they wore. The clothes they wore did not allow for as much freedom of movement as they were used to and would never stand up under the harsh desert conditions. Neither Kedar and Ardeth understood why they had to wear such clothing, one look at them would tell anyone that they were foreign to England.

"Hello Evelyn" William inclined his head with a cheerful smile as he sat down "are you going to make the introductions?"

"William," Evy was playing the part of hostess perfectly "I would like to introduce to you Ardeth Bey and his son Kedar. Ardeth, Kedar, this is William Weasley. William does translation work and studies ancient curses for the museum in his spare time."

"Call me Bill" the redhead insisted "only Evelyn and the museum directors call me William anymore."

Ardeth and Kedar shook hands with Bill and listened as he and Evy exchanged some polite talk while they waited for their tea to arrive. Only after the tea arrived, hastily deposited by their waitress who couldn't stop staring at Ardeth and Kedar, did the talk turn more personal.

"If you don't mind me asking" Bill began "may I know a bit about your tattoos? I'm not familiar with their meaning."

"They are our tribal marks" Ardeth simply said, not seeing the need to explain farther.

Seeing Bill's slightly crestfallen look Evy elaborated slightly "they are of a desert tribe in Egypt that prefer to keep to themselves."

"Then what brings you here" Bill was curious now.

It was Kedar's turn to speak up "Evy thought you might be able to help us with this."

As he spoke, Kedar had slipped his letter from the bag at his feet and slid it across the table to Bill. As the letter became visible Kedar watched as Bill's eyes widened in recognition before closing off. He did know what it was about.

"So you know what this is about" Kedar spoke softly as Bill reached for the letter "can you help us?"

Bill picked up the letter, his eyes fixated upon the writing scripted in green ink across the front "this is Harry Potter's letter."

Kedar frowned "that was once my name. What does it mean to you?"

Ardeth looked on more closely now, hand straying to either the pistol or knife Kedar knew his father had upon him despite all Evy's protests that weapons would not be needed.

Bill looked shocked "you don't know? You don't know that you're famous in our world?"

Seeing Kedar's negative reply Bill sighed and closed his eyes "perhaps we should go somewhere less open to talk."

Everyone agreed and they left the café, walking down the streets of London in near silence. Evy, Kedar, and Ardeth were all wonder what knowledge Bill held of Kedar while Bill was trying to figure out how to say what needed to be said. At last the quartet arrived at a little park that was nearly deserted, most of the children having headed home for the day already.

Seeing the expectant faces turned towards him, Bill began his tale:

"From your letter Kedar, Harry, you know that you are a wizard. Some witches and wizards do live among the non-magical people, muggles we call them, but for those who don't we have our own separate world that exists amongst what you see around you. We have schools and shopping areas; we even have our own government, the Ministry of Magic. Years ago a wizard arose who did not like the fact that we were allowing muggleborns, witches and wizards born into non-magical families, to become a part of our world and attend our schools. He gained a following and a bloody war ensued; our world facing dark times in which you were afraid to trust anyone, sometimes even your own family. Then on Halloween nearly ten years ago this Dark Lord attacked the home of two of his greatest enemies and killed them. He then turned to their year old son and uttered the words to the Killing curse, a curse that is unstoppable, but the child didn't die. Instead the curse rebounded upon the Dark Lord and killed him, leaving the child with only a scar; the child, you Harry, became known as the Boy-Who-Lived. You're famous in our world; you are the only person to have ever survived the Killing curse."

As Bill had been speaking Kedar had fallen into a trance like state, the memory of distant screams filling his head and a sickly green light flashing across his vision. In the beginning, before he had been able to control his Sight, such visions had come often to him. Almost absently Kedar reached up and brushed a finger along the scar upon his forehead; he had nearly forgotten that it was ever there as he didn't often look in a mirror and the scar had basically faded to nothing, what with his desert tanned skin.

"What was his name" Kedar asked, brushing the memories away as he would sand after a sandstorm.

Bill grew nervous "we don't like to say the name, we call him You-Know-Who."

Great Kedar thought, You-Know-Who and the Boy-Who-Lived, couldn't they be more original "can you write it then. I would like to know it."

Bill sighed, cast about him for a moment, and then uttered "Voldemort" quickly.

"Voldemort" Kedar repeated, ignoring Bill's flinch "what kind of name is that?"

But Bill had no more to tell on the subject of Voldemort and suggested that Kedar read some books on what had happened or talk to the Headmaster of Hogwarts for more information. That turned the talk to Hogwarts and Bill promised to meet with them at a restaurant the next morning to take Kedar for his school things. At the last moment Evy had enough sense to elicit a promise for silence from Bill before the wizard disappeared into thin air with a resounding crack. Kedar, Ardeth, and Evy exchanged glances before leaving the park to head back to the O'Connell residence, being able to disappear like that sure would come in handy considering some of the messes they somehow wound up in.

… … … … …

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Bill was saying as he tapped the appropriate brick to allow them through from the Leaky Cauldron "we'll be able to get everything you need here."

It was unlike anything Kedar had ever seen. Not even the greatest of Egypt's marketplace could compare to this. The things sold in these shops—most Kedar had never seen their like before, and he had seen many things in his travels of the desert. Another thing Kedar had never seen before was the money these people were using. It was nothing like the bartering system or gold that passed from hand-to-hand in the desert, nor the complicated system of English money Evy had explained to him a few days ago. Thankfully Bill had warned them ahead of time that the money was different and that there was a bank where they could exchange money and jewels for wizarding coins. They arrived at Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and Bill ushered them towards an available Goblin at the currency exchange desk.

"Yes" the Goblin appeared to be purposely trying to intimidate them, but Kedar and Ardeth had faced worse in the form of Imhotep and his servants.

"We would like to exchange these for Galleons" Kedar place a few jeweled scarabs upon the counter carefully, his tongue slipping a bit on the unfamiliar word.

The Goblin's eyes widened as he tentatively touched on of the jeweled scarabs "the scarabs are still inside? They aren't just the outer shells?"

"The scarabs are still inside" Ardeth spoke up, causing the Goblin to jerk back quickly "and they will not be getting out, not even the touch of the sacred sands of Egypt will release them from their bonds anymore."

By the time Kedar and Ardeth were done speaking with the Goblins, they had walked away with more wizarding money than they had ever expected to. The Goblins had also expressed their pleasure in doing further business with the Medjai and to see if they would perhaps be willing to work with some of the Gringotts cursebreakers in Egypt. Ardeth had been noncommittal in his reply; they would have to learn more about the wizarding world and speak with the other Commanders before making any decisions. After leaving Gringotts, Bill led them through Diagon Alley to pick up the supplies Kedar would need to take with him to Hogwarts. The hardest part of the shopping had been getting the robes and a few sets of British style clothing for Kedar; to the young Medjai the clothes were too restricting and he would rather wear his desert clothing. Kedar had also been miffed at the amulet Bill had ordered crafted by the Goblins to hide his Medjai marks, but he also understood the value of keeping silent on the fact he was a Medjai; very few knew of the existence of the Medjai people and they hoped to keep it that way.

Their last stop of the day was for Kedar's wand as Kedar adamantly refused to have any familiar other than Ra. The moment Kedar stepped into the shop, he could smell the various woods used in the wand crafting, could feel the power radiating from the wands and knew that one of the wands in this shop would belong to him. This would also be the first test of the strength of the concealing amulet, to see if it could hold up against revealing wards and the senses of the wandmaker, Mr. Ollivander. Ollivander stepped from the shadows after the three had stood around waiting for a moment, causing Bill to shift slightly in surprise. Kedar and Ardeth held themselves in check though and did not show that they had been startled in any way; in the desert you survived by not allowing yourself to be surprised.

"Harry Potter" the old man's voice was dry "I was wondering when I would be seeing you. You have your mother's eyes. And that is where—I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Had I known what it was going into the world to do—but there is no hoping the past."

Kedar had held still as the old man had reached out as if to touch the scar upon his forehead, but now felt compelled to reply "one cannot know what results an action will bring. Fate works mysteriously. There is no point in second guessing the past in hopes of changing the present or even the future."

"You speak with more wisdom than others your age" Ollivander commented as he idly pulled out a tape measure "let us measure you for your wand. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two trees or creatures that donate the cores are the same. You will never get as good results with another's wand as you would your own. Let's try this one, Maple and unicorn hair."

The annoying tape measure finally fell to the floor and Kedar accepted the wand from the old man and waved it as Ollivander had indicated. Nothing. It was immediately snatched from his fingers and replaced by another. Wand after wand passed through Kedar's hands, but none were right though he did seem to get more favorable results from the one wand he had tried with a phoenix feather core. Kedar was beginning to wonder if there really was a wand here for him and if he could find a wandmaker in Cairo, he might have more luck with one there.

"I wonder" Ollivander mused suddenly, digging around for a very dust box "why not try something a bit different, something from afar. I once got a wand from a traveling wandmaker in trade for some English oak and unicorn hairs. I gave up trying to find an owner for it here in England as the wand had no reaction to anyone, not even the slightest of sparks, and I surmised that it would not suit anyone of our culture. But you are unusual, Mr. Potter, and just perhaps—give it a wave."

The moment Harry's hand closed about the wand he felt the warmth of the desert fill the room around them, hot and harsh in its acceptance. It was a familiar comfort.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter" Ollivander wrapped the wand up "11 ½ inches, phoenix feather core, made from the Persea tree."

The Persea tree. Harry allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his lips at that. It was a tree that was rare, yet native to the desert. One actually grew just inside the walls of the training compound where he and Ardeth often lived throughout the year. According to Egyptian legend the tree held great solar meaning and was protected by the great cat Heliopolis. The cat was also one of the forms of the Sun God Ra, and the core of his wand was that of a bird of fire. It was the perfect wand for a child of the desert.

After paying and thanking Mr. Ollivander, Harry and Ardeth allowed Bill to escort them out to muggle London where they hailed a taxi to take them back to the O'Connell's mansion; they would be staying there for the next two weeks until Kedar started at Hogwarts, it was foolish to journey back to Egypt for such a short time even though Kedar longed to feel the blistering sand beneath his feet. Evy was sure to be pacing excitedly about her home, dying to hear what they had seen as well as get a hold of Kedar's books. Kedar also realized he would be doing a lot of reading himself over the next few days, he was not going to go into this new world unprepared and unarmed with knowledge that might save his life.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed. Wanders off to down a bottle of cold medicine._

_Peppymint_ I won't let Dumbledore separate Kedar and Ardeth…nope, nope…

_Jellical__ cat: _things from the Mummy Returns will pop up later on in the story…possibly even a mummified friend that doesn't know the meaning of stay dead.

_NamelessHeretic_: can you imagine the destruction should Tommy-boy ever get his hands upon either the Book of the Dead or the Book of the Living. _Grins._

Delta T: (if you're still reading.) As evinced by this chapter, this story is indeed HP fanfiction, I merely needed to run through the plot of the Mummy Returns so the background information is there and things don't get totally confusing later.

* * *

Posted On: October 28, 2005


	8. Hogwarts

I should probably be updating Blood's Sacrifice, but to be honest I haven't really gotten anything done on it.

I actually posted this three days ago, but realized just today that for some reason it never showed up on this site. _grumbles and curses._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 8:_ Hogwarts

"Take care of yourself" Ardeth had pulled Kedar into a firm hug as they stood upon platform 9 ¾ on September the first, causing Ra to squawk indignantly.

"I will father" Kedar promised solemnly, gratefully returning the hug "and I will send Ra with reports quite often."

"Horus should be up to flying again soon as well" Ardeth gently stroked the bird perched upon his shoulder, one wing wrapped in bandages.

A whistle blew, signaling the imminent departure of the Hogwarts Express and Ardeth gave Kedar a gentle shove towards the train "you best get on Kedar."

Kedar gave a nod, not trusting his voice all of a sudden and headed towards the compartment he had claimed a bit earlier. From the window he watched as Ardeth gave him a farewell salute and disappeared easily into the crowd as the train began to pull away.

"I guess it is just us now Ra" Kedar spoke softly to the bird, stroking the soft feathers "I would not admit this to anyone else, but I am nervous now that I am to actually attend Hogwarts. I am so far from the desert here, and the familiar touch of the Gods seems so far away."

With a soft sigh Kedar settled down into his seat and retrieved a book from his trunk, according to Bill it was quite a ways to the school and he hadn't yet finished reading all his books for classes. It wasn't but a little while later that the compartment door slid open and three boys trooped in.

"I'm Fred and this is George" one of the two identical boys introduced "do you mind if our little brother Ron sits here?"

Kedar looked them over, they were no threat, and nodded "it matters not to me. My name is Kedar."

"Thanks mate" the twins grinned in unison as they dumped their brothers trunk "see you ickle Ronniekins, we're off to see Lee's tarantula."

Ron merely grunted in response and turned to stare out the window as Kedar resumed his reading though it didn't take him long to realize that Ron had begun to stare intently at him. Kedar lowered his book slightly and raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Oh" Ron stuttered "do you want to play exploding snap or something."

Kedar frowned slightly "exploding snap? I've never heard of it."

Ron gaped for a moment "you're a muggleborn then? You're parents weren't magical?"

"I've been told that my birth parents were a witch and wizard" Kedar replied "but I never knew them as they died when I was young. I lived with some relatives for a few years until I was taken in by my adopted father."

After that the atmosphere in the compartment lightened considerably as Ron taught Kedar how to play exploding snap and talked passionately about Quidditch. In return, Kedar abandoned all hope of continuing his reading and proceeded to listen. Finally though, they arrived at Hogwarts with only two minor disruptions to the train ride and Kedar had gotten his first tastes of wizarding candy. The first interruption had been a bushy haired girl and trembling boy looking for a toad while the second had been a blond haired boy and his two goons looking to stir up trouble. The blond and his goons had left after trading a few insults with Ron as Kedar hadn't risen to their taunting; he had long ago learned that there was a time to go in with fists blazing and another to use words, or a lack of words in this case.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Kedar followed the summoning shouts to be faced with the biggest man he had ever seen, Ron mentioned his name was Hagrid.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slowly the confused throng of first years followed the bobbing lantern down a steep path, stumbling every few seconds while the older years made their way to the carriages. Even for those who were fleet footed the narrow path they were following downwards towards a darkly shimmering body of water was treacherous, but to Kedar it was much easier than slipping down a large dune of shifting sand.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid called over his shoulder as he continued to stride forward "jus' round this bend here."

Loud exclamations could be heard from the awed first years as they took in as much of the grand castle and grounds visible to them in the inky dark night. Across the expanse of black lake rose a sheer cliff that formed one face of what appeared to be a high mountain and atop that loomed a vast castle boasting many turrets and spired towers. Yet this imposing edifice boasted of a welcoming warmth with its glowing windows sparkling in the starry sky, almost as if the lights shining forth were trying to compete with the very stars that graced the heavens. To Kedar it was even more of a marvel than the desert wonders he had grown up knowing for most of his life, but then that might have had as much to do with the blatant power blazing from the building as well as the castle's sheer beauty. None of Bill's stories or the descriptions he had found in books could ever truly describe this place.

At Hagrid's yell of "no more'n four to a boat," Kedar climbed nimbly into the rocking crafts pulled up against the lake bank.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid who took up a whole rowboat to himself "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off with no visible means of what was propelling them forward as they glided silently across the glassy smooth lake, leaving behind no wake or ripple to even indicate the passage of the student laden boats. A silence had fallen over the group as they all stared up at the great castle overhead as it towered over them the nearer they drew to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down" Hagrid yelled as they neared the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that waved slightly even in the absence of any breeze, giving them tantalizing peeks of the dark tunnel that lay beyond.

By now they were underneath the castle and some of those in the group of scared first years could swear they felt the tons of rock and heavy pressure of the castle bearing down upon them as the boats docked at an underground harbor. Idly glancing around as Hagrid made his way up the stone step path to a huge set of oaken doors, Kedar took in the reactions of everyone around him. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castles doors that opened nearly immediately as if the tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes that stood there had been waiting impatiently for quite some time.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

The older witch nodded sharply and herded them into a chamber where they were motioned to stay as she spoke of Hogwarts and its four houses. Kedar wasn't sure what house he would end up in as each of the desired traits of the founding houses seemed to fit him in one way or another. The professor left for a bit before coming back to lead them into the Great Hall, many of the students still trying to call their overly excited nerves after a horde of ghosts had come floating through the walls. Kedar didn't see what they had to worry about from the ghosts, he had once spoken to a spirit in one of the deserts hidden tombs the Medjai watched over and found there was more to worry about from the mummies than even the foulest tempered ghost.

Kedar caught a glimpse of the famed ceiling of Hogwarts. It was gorgeous and the enchanted ceiling of stars seemed to be slowly moving above them as if a wind was blowing though the heavens. For a moment he could almost imagine he was lying upon his back in the desert sands, staring at the jewel encrusted black sky above. Except that the floor beneath him was stone and the quiet of the desert was missing as student chattered all around the Hall. Kedar's attention came back to the hall around him as Professor McGonagall returned bearing a stool, a hat, and a roll of parchment. Surprisingly enough, the hat began to speak:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be.  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindors apart;  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
__And unafraid of toil;  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
__If you've a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve their ends.  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Kedar couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Whatever he had expected, it certainly hadn't been a talking hat that would sort them into their houses. This was something to make him slightly nervous, he hadn't thought the sorting would involve having something look into his head to see what was in his mind. There were things he knew, things that should be known by no one other than the Medjai—

"Potter, Kedar" McGonagall called.

Immediately the previously silent hall exploded into whispers.

"Potter, did she say Potter?"

"Kedar? I thought it was Harry?"

"Perhaps the boy-who-lived has a brother we haven't heard about?"

"No, it's him. Look at the scar! I can just barely see it!"

Those were just some of the whispers Kedar heard before the Sorting Hat fell upon his head, closing out all else happening around him.

"_Hmm_" a voice whispered softly into his ear "_very difficult you are. You are loyal, no doubt about that, but your only true loyalty is to your people. Brave, knowledgeable—you know of things that have long been forgotten by many worlds. And secrets, oh yes you have many. Cunning and fierce. You hide many things behind your seemingly forward nature. Now, where to put you? While I would wish to place you in all the houses, I think it would be best to place you where many expect you to go. It will help you in avoiding questioning about your past, the perfect cover for you. Ravenclaws are naturally curious about people, gossipy; Hufflepuffs are very open with each other, secrets are rare amongst them; Slytherin on the other hand make it their responsibility to know everything about each other to exert control over their peers; best be—_GRYFFINDOR!"

Calmly Kedar removed the hat from his head and calmly made his way to the wildly cheering Gryffindor table. Hopefully the Hat was right, and by placing him here he would escape any uncomfortable questions that might come up as to where he has been raised all these years.

* * *

_I will warn you now, time will be skipped between this chapter and the next. I don't think I could handle taking two stories year-by-year right now._

_SeulWolfe__: Alex is currently only 8 years old._

_Potterfanforever__: While I put Harry in Gryffindor, his personality doesn't really fit any one house and he won't be the golden boy people expect. He will be friends with Hermione though._

_Sauron__ the Destroyer: that's an idea…_

_B. M. Gray: Thanks. I will of course try my hardest to keep things correct, but I know I'll probably screw up somewhere and it's good for people to catch it._

* * *

Posted On: November 9, 2005


	9. Never Uneventful

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. Not going to risk review responses, but thank you to everyone who does review.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 9:_ Never Uneventful

Fourteen year old Kedar Potter stood proud and strong upon platform 9 ¾, his tanned skin gleaming in the weak English sun as he said farewell to his father. It would be his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him. His first three years had been anything but uneventful and he doubted this year would be an exception.

In his first year Kedar not only had to deal with questions from the teachers about where he had been for the last six years, becoming the youngest Seeker in a century, and also rescuing the Sorcerer's Stone from his possessed defense teacher. Together with his friends Ron and Hermione he had gotten through the guardians the teachers had set up to protect the Stone, but in the end he had faced professor Quirrell on his own. He had triumphed and drove Voldemort from the professor's body while protecting the Stone; according to Dumbledore, Quirrell had died when Voldemort abandoned him, but Kedar figured the sword he slammed through the Professor's gut would have had the same effect. The body-crumbling-to-ash effect had been Voldemort's abandonment though, and had saved him from any awkward questioning. Dumbledore had also made no attempt to hide the fact that he wanted Kedar to go back to live with his relatives, but Kedar also made it quite clear that if he was sent back to those child abusers than the wizarding world would never see him again; it was a threat he could easily live up to.

Second year had started out appearing as if nothing was going to happen, but the quiet had been as deceptive as the sudden calm before a sandstorm. The sixteen-year-old memory of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort had possessed Ron's little sister and set loose a Basilisk upon the school. Had Kedar not been used to strange things happening around him, he would have thought he was losing his mind when he heard voices coming from within the walls of the school. Things had started to come together during the first lesson of the dueling club when he had been paired up against Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had set a snake upon him and Kedar hadn't panicked like the rest of the student, but had instead started talking to the snake and even went as far as to caress the cobra's scales. It had brought back a fond memory of when he was six or seven and Ardeth had found him sitting in the sand surrounded by cobras and asps; Ardeth had panicked trying to figure out how to get him away from the deadly snakes before realizing that the snakes weren't harming him, but actually playing with him as he hissed at them in their own language. It was a shame that he had to kill the Basilisk in the end, ramming the sword of Godric Gryffindor up through the roof of the serpents mouth, but evil had clouded the serpent's mind and Kedar had not known how to banish it. He was currently trying to discover if desert law forbade the hatching and raising of a basilisk.

Third year, well, third year had been another story. He hadn't actually been in any danger contrary to what everyone thought. Sirius Black had actually been after Peter Pettigrew in order to clear his name. Kedar was just glad he hadn't killed Pettigrew as he originally had intended. He had almost killed Sirius as well and would have had the grim animagus not used Ron's wand to transform Scabbers into Pettigrew. It was Remus who had stopped him from killing Pettigrew, they needed him to clear Sirius, but Kedar had gotten some satisfaction out of incapacitating the rat by severing his hamstrings when he had tried to transform and run. Then, they had all been extremely luck that Sirius had transformed and managed to drive Remus away when there werewolf had taken over. As much as he liked Remus, Kedar would have fallen into the 'it's him of me' category of defense. Kedar himself had spent the summer working on becoming an illegal animagus after seeing the benefits of it.

Kedar turned to smile slightly at Sirius and Remus. Sirius had been cleared of all charges at the beginning of the summer, but Kedar had needed to disappoint the man when he said that he would not come live with him. His home was in the desert with Ardeth after all. Thankfully Sirius, after some very long talks with Remus, had come to accept this as long as Kedar promised to visit them often. It was a promise he had managed to keep with the help of Bill Weasley. He had gotten to know Bill almost as well as he knew Ron and had spent some time with all the Weasley males that summer when they went to see the Quidditch cup. Bill was currently on an excavation job in Egypt for Gringotts and Ardeth had agreed to work with Bill since the tomb being excavated wasn't one the Medjai had much interest in. It was a minor tomb the Medjai didn't hold as important and was not considered a threat to the world, so they didn't mind the Goblins going through it.

"Have fun this year Kedar" Evy said coming up behind him and hugging him "and do watch out for Alex for me."

Kedar smiled at Evy, it had been a surprise for all of them when Alex had received his letter that summer. Evy had become like an older sister to him over the past few years. She worried about him when she was away at school and was constantly sending him things such as books to read or sweets. Kedar shook Rick's hand as he came to stand beside his wife. Rick had become a brother to him as well, though his ideas of gifts were more along the lines of weapons he could use. Rick had even sent him some sticks of dynamite on occasion and Kedar had stopped opening any packages with Rick's handwriting on it at the table. He didn't feel like having his playthings confiscated.

"Don't worry" Kedar reached out to ruffle Alex's hair as Rick so often did; he had learned to adopt a more carefree nature in England so as not to unnerve people so much with his intense focus "I'll keep him out of too much trouble. There's no doubt that he'll be in Gryffindor, unless he lets his Ravenclaw nature take over. Then I won't dare be seen with him as he'll be buried away in the library everyday."

"Hey" Alex playfully knocked his hand away "I'll be a Gryffindor, you just wait."

"I have no doubt of it" Kedar grinned, thinking of the many adventures he had gotten into with the O'Connells over the years "but we have to get on the train before it leaves without us."

A last round of hugs and handshakes were exchanged as Kedar felt himself being pulled into his father's strong arms "be well Kedar, Allah protect you."

Kedar hugged his father back just as firmly "I can't wait until break so that we won't be so far apart. Allah smile upon you, father."

The train whistle sounded, causing Kedar and Alex to break free from their families and race towards the compartment they had staked out earlier.

"Hey mate" Ron greeted Kedar as he entered, Hermione giving a bright "hello."

"Hey" Kedar grinned at his friends "this is Alex. He's starting first year and I've been charged to be his minder."

"I don't need a minder" Alex huffed "I can take care of myself in a fight."

Kedar smiled "I know you can fight, but you don't know all that much about magic as of yet. In a magical duel you wouldn't last. This isn't home, things are different here."

"Whatever" Alex plopped down in a seat, mumbling something that sounded like "can't be any harder than dealing with Imhotep."

Kedar smirked and grabbed his rucksack, pulling out a book to toss to Alex and keeping one for himself.

"That's your potions book" Kedar informed Alex "I suggest you have the whole thing read before your first class with Snape. Either that or you can read later and play chess with Ron now; he'll give you a challenge."

With that, Kedar settled with his book, leaving Ron and Alex to engage in a chess match that gradually became more heated as neither boy could seem to gain the upper hand. Finally though, Ron managed a triumphant checkmate and Alex promptly challenged him to a rematch. Kedar felt amused at that and returned his attention to his book, he and Hermione both taking advantage of their redheaded friend's distraction to get in some much coveted reading time. When it came down to it, Kedar did prefer action to sitting around with a book, but he also realized the value of knowledge. It was a friendly competition between Hermione and himself to be the top of their class each year. So far Kedar had held the lead because while they were equals when it came to knowledge, Kedar had more power and found spell casting easier than Hermione. He also had the advantage of being trained in the way of Sight, something that required great discipline of both the mind and body.

Without any in the compartment truly realizing it, the day around them darkened. Then the announcement came for students to don their robes and prepare to disembark from the train. Casually Kedar stood and shrugged on the robe he had draped over his seat while Ron and Alex scrambled through their trunks for theirs, Hermione already had hers on and started to help Kedar scoop up the sweets they had purchased earlier.

"You should have had your robes out earlier" Hermione lightly chastised Ron and Alex "Alex, you'll have to head to the school with the other first years instead of with us. We'll show you to Hagrid."

Alex looked up from fidgeting with his tie and stiff clothes, trying to get them to sit comfortably underneath his robes "alright."

"Stop fidgeting" Kedar smiled at Alex as Hermione and Ron left the compartment "there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not nervous" Alex denied, glancing at the non-uniform attire Kedar wore beneath his still open robe "this uniform just isn't comfortable. I don't mind the robe, but the rest is annoying. Why don't you have to wear the uniform under your robe?"

Kedar smirked at Alex's complaining "they gave up trying to make me partway through first year, allowing me permission since I grew up within a different culture. They wanted to—how did they put it—'make me feel comfortable' here away from home. Too bad I couldn't wear different robes, but they don't know about the tribe and I want to keep it that way. As it is they merely think I've grown up in a town near Cairo; they know nothing of the Medjai or our dealings with 'things' and we're to keep it that way."

"I know, I know" Alex acted affronted at having been reminded "mum and dad told me only about a hundred times today and every other day since I got my letter."

Kedar smirked again "Hagrid's over there, but give me the gun first. I know your dad slipped you one behind your mum's back. I'll give it back tonight in the dorms, but the path is slippery and we don't want it to accidentally go off—remember that time in Budapest. I doubt we're supposed to have guns, but what they don't know—"

Alex sighed, but didn't protest as he handed over the gun and headed towards Hagrid who was leading the other first years to the boats. Kedar turned and headed in the opposite directions towards the thestral drawn carriages that were waiting to take the older years to the sanctity of the Great Hall.

… … … … …

It wasn't too long after the older years settled themselves down in their seats in the Great Hall, chattering about their vacations and the Quidditch Cup, before the new first years were paraded in behind professor McGonagall. Silence didn't fall in the hall though until the Sorting Hat was brought out to say its piece. Kedar paid close attention to the Hat as he did every year. He didn't know if the other students realized it, but hidden within the Hat's message was usually some type of words of wisdom. After that he tuned out the Sorting until:

"O'Connell, Alexander"

The hat sat upon Alex's head for a good minute though Kedar did not allow that to worry him any, that hat had been on his own head for a few minutes after all when they had been discussing his qualities. Then the hat was yelling out "Gryffindor" and Alex was joining them at the table, taking the seat Kedar had left open next to him for just this occasion.

"Told you I'd be a Gryffindor" Alex announced as the rest of the Sorting finished up.

"As if there was any doubt" Kedar remarked drolly as he began to fill his plate with food, turning to the task of eating as various conversations picked up around him; he was trying to ignore Hermione's harping on the injustice of house-elf slavery.

At the end of the feast though there was more that Dumbledore had to say than just the usual announcements of Filch's list of banned items and the fact that the Forbidden Forest was off limits.

"It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year" Dumbledore began, disappointing Kedar since he had been anticipating the first match eagerly, but Dumbledore continued on "this is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

But at that moment, there was a deafening tumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long man of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightening crossed the ceiling and Hermione gasped.

Even without seeing the mans face, Kedar had known this man was dangerous and had resisted the natural impulse to reach for a dagger, the man's distorted features only proved his feelings correct. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, it was a face unlike any even Kedar had ever seen and he had seen some strange ones in his lifetime—decomposing mummies weren't a pretty site after all. This man was still alive though and his face appeared to have been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that set Kedar on edge.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, burning blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye—and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. The eye was quite obviously infused with magic and Kedar had a suspicion that it could see right through things.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face; and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Kedar couldn't hear. He seemed to be asking the stranger something, for the stranger shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gesture the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat in the proffered chair, shook his man of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it—a classic sign of paranoia, Kedar thought—before taking a small knife from his pocket and spearing a sausage to eat. All the while the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence "Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody."

Normally applause would have greeted a new teacher, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Everyone else was too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him. Kedar used this time to appraise the man and decided that it would be best to be wary around this man, he also wondered what kind of a teacher Moody would be. Kedar had a reasonable distrust for anyone taking up the position of the DADA teacher, after all in his first year the teacher had been possessed by Voldemort and in second the teacher had been a narcissistic fraud. Remus had been awesome on the other hand, as long as you could ignore the fact that he turned into a werewolf every full moon—something Kedar had no problem with

"What happened to him" Hermione whispered in something akin to horror "what happened to his face?"

"Dunno" Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught of it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak pulled a few inches from the ground, and Kedar saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot. The clearing of Dumbledore's throat called attention back to him.

"As I was saying" he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all who kept shooting glances at Mad-Eye Moody "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING" said Fred Weasley loudly, causing the tension in the Great Hall to break as everyone laughed.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said with a twinkle "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Dumbledore was stopped by McGonagall clearing her throat loudly "Er—but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely."

The Headmaster paused to gather his thoughts before beginning "the Triwizard tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the tree largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll_" Hermione whispered while Kedar looked on in a suddenly more marked interest—the tournament had just gotten a bit more exciting than some mere competition used to create international ties.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament" Dumbledore continued "none of which has been successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches—and he wasn't the only one, it seemed most of the school felt the same way.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts" Dumbledore interrupted the sudden whispers "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

The Hall had been in an uproar ever since Dumbledore had announced the age limit, many students seeing their dreams of grandeur dying a sudden death.

But Dumbledore wasn't finished speaking yet "the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

With that Dumbledore sat back down again as the students swarmed out of the hall, many grumbling about the unfairness of the restrictions placed upon the tournament. Kedar remained silent though, he could have sworn he felt the new professor's eye following him as he left the Hall.

* * *

Posted On: November 23, 2005


	10. The Unforgivables

Happy Holidays to everyone! I'm going to try and have another chapter done on some story before Xmas, but present wrapping and cookie baking have first priority right now. Enjoy the holidays, time off work/school, and pray for no more snow (_shivers_).

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 10:_ The Unforgivables

The week passed quickly, Kedar balancing his time outside of class between his friends and helping Alex in getting used to life at Hogwarts, and before anyone knew it Thursday was upon them. As usual Kedar rose early to work out so that he didn't lose the edge his years in the desert had given him before heading back up to the dorms to get his roommates and Alex up for breakfast. Yet for all the routine, Kedar was feeling slightly unsettled. Today he would have his first class with Professor Moody and the young Medjai felt wary around the professor for some unknown reason, all his instincts screaming not to trust the man. It wasn't Moody's unsettling appearance either, he had seen worse in the desert and had encountered men with far more dangerous and deadly miens, but still Moody unnerved him. It wasn't a feeling that sat well with Kedar, not at all. This opinion had only been reinforced by Moody turning Draco Malfoy into a ferret and bouncing him up and down for a while. Even though Kedar didn't hold any particular fondness for the Slytherin who had tried to hex him when his back was turned, indeed he was getting fed up with the Slytherin to the point of ignoring his resolve not to let the Malfoy heir bait him into doing something rash, Draco hadn't deserved Moody's idea of punishment; such embarrassment could turn one into a dangerous enemy and Draco could not help his upbringing anymore than Kedar could his own.

So it was that after lunch Kedar found himself queuing up with his classmates outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, a vague mood of disquiet hanging over him in the silence. The bell finally rang and shattered the stillness as Kedar began to file into the room behind Hermione and Ron. As they took their seats and pulled out their texts, Kedar for once wished that they didn't always sit in the front for all their classes as he wanted to put some space between him and Professor Moody. Yet there was nothing Kedar could do about this and already Moody's wooden leg could be heard clumping down the corridor. Taking a deep breath Kedar prepared himself for anything the Professor might throw at them as the grizzled man entered the classroom exuding an aura of danger.

"Put those away" the grizzled man growled, the clunk of his wooden leg punctuating every word as he motioned towards their textbooks "you won't need them."

Many of the students were suddenly excited as they returned their books to their bags and Moody took out the class register. As he called out each name, Moody's normal eye moved down the list, but his magical one roved to fix upon each student as they answered. Once he was satisfied that everyone was present, Moody addressed the class.

"I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures—you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

Moody didn't wait for an answer before he plowed on, his imposing demeanor keeping the class in line "but you're behind—very behind—on dealing with curses. I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

"What, aren't you staying" Ron blurted out suddenly, drawing Moody's attention as he interrupted.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody asked with an unnerving smile "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

Moody's harsh laugh grated on Kedar's nerves and the young Medjai took a few calming nerves to keep himself in check. He didn't understand why this man bothered him so. He didn't think it was the appearance, knew that it wasn't. Perhaps it was the aura of danger surrounding the man, or perhaps it was just the bad track record he'd had with Defence teachers so far. Kedar tuned back into the lesson and mentally relaxed himself in ways similar to the ones he had been taught to use before a battle. It helped immensely and Kedar soon found himself enjoying the slightly disturbing lesson Moody was giving.

"So—straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Kedar wondered why they bothered with that class. He hadn't signed up for it as Anhar could teach him what he needed to know about divining, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy had appealed to him more, and according to Hermione the Divination teacher was a fraud and quack. It also appeared that Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

The lesson continued without much disruption after that as Moody started teaching them about the curses most heavily punished by wizarding law. The first curse to be brought up was the Imperious curse, Moody jerking around his demonstration spider as if it was a puppet on strings. Most of the students were laughing over this display, but there were a few who understood what Moody was showing them. The spider had no free will of it's own while under the curse. Moody could command it to do anything and it would be forced to obey. It wasn't a pretty thought and Moody expounded on that before he gave them a slight bit of hope.

"The Imperious Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, causing everyone to jump.

Surprisingly Neville offered up the next illegal curse, the Cruciatus Curse, in a trembling voice. For a long moment Moody stared at Neville with both eyes before nodding and turning to draw out another spider and enlarging it so they could see the effects of the curse. Ron skidded back in his chair as the spider swelled to enormous proportions, he was deathly afraid of spiders and this lesson didn't seem to be helping with those fears any.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered "_Crucio!_"

Immediately the spider began to twitch and convulse, its legs bending in sharply towards its body as if to protect itself and lessen the immense pain it was in. No sound came from it, but Kedar had heard the screams of people under torture and could imagine how horrifying the sound would be if the spider had a voice.

"Stop it" Hermione said shrilly.

Looking over at Hermione, Kedar saw that she had turned away from the sight of the twitching spider to see Neville sitting with clenched hands upon the desk in front of him, eyes wide and horrified. Moody raised his wand, but though the spider relaxed, it continued to twitch.

"_Reducio_" Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back in the jar.

"Pain" Moody said softly, this voice almost worse than his growl as Kedar thought he sensed a hint of longing in it "you don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse…That one was very popular once too."

Kedar thought he would prefer the thumbscrews and knives, and he had seen them used plenty of times in the desert. He would not lie to himself and say the Medjai were always a peaceful people, they did what had to be done and gave no mercy to their enemies, but to see the Cruciatus curse used…it was an abomination.

"Right…anyone know any others?"

Kedar looked around, he knew the last one, knew the particulars all too well, but he wouldn't be the one to offer it up. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her with both eyes.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_" Hermione whispered.

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron, before glancing over at him as if to see his reaction. For his part, Kedar remained still and allowed no reaction to show.

"Ah" said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth "yes, the last and worst. _Avada_ _Kedavra_…the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the jar and the last spider scuttled around frantically, as if knowing what was coming, but of course the spider had no way of evading Moody's twisted fingers. Taking a last bid for freedom, the spider began to scuttle across the wooden surface of Moody's desk, but Moody already had his wand raised and Kedar felt himself tense.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra!_" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, similar to swooping wings as if a vast something was soaring invisibly through the air—instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him. Kedar continued to hold himself still even as he mused upon this more tangible view of that which had on occasion haunted his dreams, what had filled his head when the dementors had come near him. There seemed to be no pain associated with this unforgivable, no pain, only the desperate fear that came in anticipation of death. He would prefer such a painless death to one filled with torture, or the slow death of blood loss, but then he had already survived the curse once and perhaps his vision of it was skewed. Moody swept the spider off the desk almost disdainfully as if he had just squished it with his hand instead of murdering it with a curse.

"Not nice" he said calmly "not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Kedar felt as every eye turned to him, as both Moody's eyes locked on him. It was almost as if they expected some reaction from him, but that was something he could not give them, would not give them. How was he to explain that he was glad to know his parents had died by the killing curse rather than know they had been tortured? How was he supposed to feel about witnessing something he had once survived? For all he knew he would be able to survive the curse again and had no reason to worry about it, or perhaps the next time he came face-to-face with that curse it would claim his life. But then there were a lot of things that could claim a person's life, a lot more tangible things: swords, knives, guns, spiders, snakes, scorpions, scarabs, the desert, resurrected mummies seeking destruction, people themselves. It wasn't the green colored light or even the words that killed, it was the person who gave intent to the spell that killed. There was no reason to fear the spell itself, but rather the person fueling the spell.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra'_s a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it—you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed" Moody was saying "but that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

Kedar felt he could disprove that notion if he had a strong enough reason to want to kill Moody, even the weakest of people could do awesome things if their intent was strong enough.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know._ You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're acing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody roared the last into the room, making some people jump.

"Now…those three curses—_Avada_ _Kedavra_, Imperius, and Cruciatus—are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out your quills…copy this down…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke for the rest of the lesson, but as soon as they were dismissed from class almost no one seemed able to keep quiet. No one except for Neville and Kedar that is. Almost everyone else was suddenly taking the class as some sort of entertainment, not truly grasping the effects those curses had on people. To see it performed on spiders in the safety of the classroom was one thing, and most children in the wizarding world of their age group led a pretty sheltered life when it came to realities such as war. Kedar stopped next to Neville, Hermione on his other side; Ron was somewhere behind them talking with Dean and Seamus.

"Neville?" Hermione asked gently, prompting the boy to turn to her and began speaking nonsense in a slightly higher voice than was the norm for the clumsy Gryffindor.

Kedar didn't beat around the bush, it wouldn't help Neville at all "it was the Cruciatus that got to you, wasn't it? Someone you know was tortured under it."

"Yes" Neville's voice was utterly miserable "my—my…"

Kedar understood; Neville had never talked about his parents after all, only his grandmother "your parents."

Neville nodded and opened his mouth as if to say more, but the clunking of Moody's peg leg interrupted them as the man himself walked up behind them. The three of them fell silent, Kedar and Hermione watching as he spoke to Neville in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard; it was almost enough to cause Kedar to ignore the strange distrust he felt around the man.

"It's all right, sonny" he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on…we can have a cup of tea…"

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Kedar.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Fine, sir" Kedar replied evenly before turning to Neville, he could tell the boy didn't want to go with Moody, but didn't know what to do about it without obviously inviting himself along "I'll see you at dinner, Neville. We can talk then."

Neville nodded before nervously following after Moody, Moody telling him about some books he had that might interest him. Ron caught up with Kedar and Hermione.

"What was that about" Ron asked, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.

"I don't know" Hermione replied, keeping Neville's secret to herself; if Neville wanted people to know, he would tell them in his own time.

"Some lesson, though, eh?" said Ron to Kedar as they set off for the Great Hall. "Fred and George were right, weren't they? He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did _Avada_ _Kedavra_, the way the spider just _died_, just snuffed it right—"

Kedar gave Ron a look of disbelief and the other boy fell silent. He already knew that Ron had next to no tact at all, but after all they had been through over the years, surely the redhead would have come to understand that stuff like this wasn't for fun and to be entertaining. The rest of the walk to dinner was spent in silence and Kedar could only shake his head as he heard people continuing to praise their lesson with Moody through the meal. Besides himself, Neville, and Hermione, didn't any of them understand?

* * *

Posted On: December 18, 2005


	11. Something Wicked

For those of you who don't know Benny, he came from the first Mummy and might as well be Wormtail's clone in personality.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 11:_ Something Wicked…

Benny stumbled through another tangle of vegetation, chest constricting as the air grew tighter around him almost in warning, but his only thought was to keep moving and put as much distance between the desert and himself. Benny shuddered, as his insides squirmed, he should have never made that pact with Imhotep. Death would had been preferable had he known what would happen, but death was also something Benny did not think he would ever know. Not now, not anymore.

Benny remembered the horror as O'Connell left him in Hamunaptra to die, left him at the mercy of the scarabs. He had heard the rapid skittering of their fast feet over the hardened sand blocks as they were drawn to the scent of his life. He had screamed as they began to consume his flesh, wiggle beneath his skin for the sensitive insides that would be hot and juicy to taste. His screaming had only allowed them to enter his mouth and choke him. But he hadn't died. He hadn't died and the scarabs had become one with his body, were a part of him. He constantly felt their tiny bodies move about within his flesh, occasionally one would even come bursting from his skin, but the skin always regenerated. It had taken Benny quite a few attempts to realize that death had forsaken him, that his contract with Imhotep would not allow him to die until his Master was truly dead. He had nearly gone insane trapped inside Hamunaptra with this knowledge.

Then, he had felt movement in the sand far above him. He had known the moment they had unearth his Master and left him with a way out. He didn't know how long after Imhotep had been removed from his grave it was before he managed to make the surface, but he hadn't cared. The only thing that had mattered was running, and running was something Benny was good at. Somehow, even with the constant pain of the scarabs eating on his rapidly regenerating self, Benny had made it out of Egypt and across the Mediterranean Sea into Greece. From there he had headed north and now found himself in the dark part of some forest. At least it wasn't sand, Benny would be happy if he never saw another grain of sand again. Perhaps here he would manage to find death at last. Benny fell again as the scarabs ate away part of his right foot, causing him to falter in that second before the bones re-grew themselves. Moaning and calling upon the Gods that surely had forsaken him, Benny slowly climbed to his feet and promptly fell back to his knees fearing that he had found a form of death no one was ever meant to find.

**… … … … …**

"Won't you please help me with my divination homework?" Ron begged Kedar as he sat in the common room after dinner, reading an Egyptian book on curses that Bill and Evie had given him earlier that summer. "You don't take the class, but you seem to understand this rubbish."

Kedar sighed and slipped a book mark under the line of hieroglyphs he had just finished reading; he knew full well that Ron would not give him any peace until he at least helped make up some wild prediction for the red-head to fill in on his star chart. At least Hermione wasn't in the room at the moment, she was somewhere in the library helping Alex, because she would have given them both an earful. Of course Kedar agreed with Hermione that Ron needed to study more and do his own work, but he was willing to make an exception with divination if it got Ron off his back so he could get back to his reading. He was currently reading up on a curse that was supposed to be able to turn a person's body inside out—Kedar was also quite certain that Evie hadn't discovered the book's secondary code or she never would have sent him the book. At first glance the book appeared to be one of just the general magic used in guarding tombs, but a few odd symbols had lead Kedar to translate the book from their original hieroglyphs into the ones the Tribes used before giving them a final translation into the language the High Priests had once used to keep their magic a secret, hiding their spells behind the ritual of worship. It was painstaking work and Kedar was only just halfway through the book, much to his dismay at how long it was taking him to translate it; it probably would have gone faster if he had dared keep written notes, but that was just too much of a risk.

"Alright," Kedar sighed as he pulled Ron's star chart over towards him, studying the arrangement of the planetary bodies "the conjunction of Mars and Pluto indicates a struggle, either physical or within yourself. Saturn is predicting luck, but from what I hear of Trelawny I would make up something about a rash. The distancing of Mercury speaks of betrayal…"

Kedar continued to help Ron with his predictions, but now using a more loose translation of the planetary alignments as half his mind turned to the portent shown by Mercury. Betrayal was in Ron's future, but he would be the one doing the betraying and not being the one betrayed. That narrowed down things considerably. There were only a few people Ron was close enough to induce the level of betrayal ominously foretold by Mercury: his family, Hermione, and Kedar himself. Sometimes soon, perhaps within the week or the upcoming month, Ron would betray at least one of them and the consequences were refusing to be read from the chart of paper in front of him.

Kedar would have continued to dwell upon Ron's horoscope if it hadn't been for Alex flopping down heavily in the chair next to him with a sigh.

"Professor Snape is a git," Alex grumbled "he assigned a roll long parchment about the Polyjuice potion, but the only books on the subject are in the restricted section so that it's impossible to do. Hermione won't help me either, she's in a tizzy over something called a house-elf."

Kedar raised an eye, "We'll worry about Hermione later. I'm surprised Professor Snape gave you such a short assignment, but I see why since you can't get any books on it. What did your class do to piss him off so bloody bad?"

Alex reddened slightly "it wasn't the class, just me. My potion exploded everywhere, by accident, and drenched a bunch of the Slytherin's, sending them to the hospital wing in boils. I just don't understand potions at all!"

"Calm down," Kedar hid a small grin, "I'll help you with your assignment and then go over your potions work with you. If we need to, we'll ask professor Snape for lab time. Now, Polyjuice is a potion that allows you to physically turn into another person for an hour as long as you have a bit of the person you wish to change into…"

Kedar and Alex had just finished the short essay for Professor Snape when Hermione came flouncing into the common room, a box with something rattling inside it in her hands. Wisely, he tuned out Hermione as she launched into details about what seemed to be a group dedicated to helping house-elves and started reviewing basic potions material with Alex. Kedar knew that Alex had read through his potions book, but had found charms to be more intriguing and had ignored the tutorial on mixing ingredients properly and correct stirring movements; he also knew that Professor Snape wouldn't have covered any of it in class, expecting the students to do such research on their own. With the ease of long practice, Kedar kept Alex on track and ignored Hermione's steadily rising voice until a sharp '_tap tap tap'_ on the window caught his attention.

"Horus!" Alex had seen the falcon as well and followed Kedar over to the window to let the bird in, "Is there anything for me?"

Smiling, Kedar passed a piece of parchment over to Alex and took Horus up to his dorm to settle him in with Ra with a bowl of water and some food before unrolling his own note. It was like the usual start of year notes Ardeth would send him, asking how he was settling in and if there was anything he needed, but the ending was different and slightly troubling.

"Take care my son," Kedar whispered the last line out loud, "the sands shift uneasily."

The warning along with what Kedar had seen in Ron's fortune troubled him. Something was coming.

**… … … … …**

Kedar was dreaming, though everything seemed more real than any dream he had ever had before. He could actually feel the dry, arid heat of the desert closing around him, scented the tantalizing breath of an unseen wind that promised water. He knew where he was, he was close to the Blue Nile, close to where the mythical Oasis of Amh Shere had surfaced. Kedar whirled and found himself standing upon a high cliff of rock and sand, overlooking the Oasis as if he was once again catching his first glimpse of it from the dirigible. Kedar whirled again at a slight shift of air behind him only to come face-to-face with Imhotep.

"A Medjai," Imhotep's voice was smooth and refined, "and a child at that. I know you, have felt you before, though I have never seen you."

Slowly Imhotep raised a hand and Kedar found himself afraid to move as if movement would break the vision. The finger went unerringly for the lightening bolt shaped scar upon Kedar's forehead and traced it lightly. The scar began to burn and it was suddenly no longer Imhotep standing before him and the desert disappeared. Instead Kedar found himself in a graveyard, an insubstantial shadow with piercing red eyes hovering in front of him.

"Potter," this voice grated on Kedar like the hissing of an angry snake, "I will have you and the wizarding world will fall to its knees before me."

Once again conscious on how all too real the dream was, Kedar took a step back, his breath whispering out.

"_Bes_," Kedar called upon the Egyptian god that protected against evil, invoking the name as a barrier between himself and what must be the soul of Voldemort.

For a split second, Kedar swore he heard the sound of a harp in the distance, cutting through the gloom of the graveyard before he jerked awake to find himself safely in his bed. At that moment Kedar wished he could dismiss it all as a simple dream and go back to sleep as if it had never happened, but Anhar had taught him well and he could not dismiss the burning of his lightening-shaped scar.

* * *

Posted On: January 6, 2006


	12. Imperius

I know some of you think this is sticking too closely to canon, and I feel the same way, but it's going this way because I need Kedar in the tournament so that certain things can happen. I'll try my hardest to change things and update quicker than I have been, but lately I seem to be beating my head against a wall every time I try and write on any of my posted stories.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 12:_ Imperius

Ardeth's warning combined with the strange vision-dream goaded Kedar into writing to Anhar, even though he knew the Medjai-priest would speak to Ardeth about what he wrote. By the time the night sky began to lighten outside the Tower window, Kedar had written at least half a dozen versions of his vision, trying each time to lessen the amount of unease he was unconsciously projecting into the written missive. He finally gave up trying to changes his words around and wrote a post note on the last version of his letter telling Ardeth to summon him without hesitation if he was needed home. The desert would always come first in his heart not matter how fond he had become of some things in England and Scotland. Riding in a lorry or flying a broom would never win over the sensation of being bent low over a horse's neck as sun-driven wind and hot sand was filling the air around you. With care, Kedar lifted Ra from his perch without waking the exhausted Horus.

"Take this to Ardeth and stay for a few days," he stroked the sleek plumage, knowing Ra would be eager to spending a few days in the warmth of the desert before being rested enough to come back to him, "I'll send Horus in your wake when he's rested. Fly well Ra."

With a small cry, Ra obediently took off, causing Horus to crack open an eye. For a moment Kedar wished he could sprout wings and follow his feathered friend across the sky towards home.

"Go back to sleep Horus," Kedar stroked the other bird instead, not caring that most people thought him crazy for speaking to the falcons as if they were people, "you'll follow in a few days once you're rested."

A small chirp answered him, and Kedar settled back onto his bed and emptied his mind of his surroundings and allowed it to fly free. Over mountains, hills, and water he let his mind wander as if he was actually making the journey until he felt as if he had entered the very sun itself. He knew that he was physically still back in Gryffindor Tower, but visualizing himself in his homeland allowed him to relax as he imagined what his fellow Medjai might be doing at that very moment. He imagined scenes from his childhood where he had played out in the desert with the children of whatever tribe he and Ardeth had been visiting at the time, remembered how Ardeth had revealed the sand's secrets to him. A chill across his body from the perpetually drafty castle reminded Kedar that his thoughts were not reality, but his longing for home wasn't nearly as sharp as it had been a moment ago, for within his very soul he guarded the memory of his homeland and would always have it with him no matter where his duty to the Medjai tribes sent him.

… … … … …

"The _imperius_," Ron whispered in fear at Moody's announcement, Hermione looking pale herself, "he'll be putting the _imperius_ on us?"

Kedar sighed, but didn't give in to the urge to state the obvious. It really didn't bother him that an illegal curse was going to be placed upon him, what put him on edge was that this particular curse was designed to control a person and he didn't fully trust the caster of the spell. It would be an interesting spell to learn, but he was by no means going to let it control him; he would find a way to resist the curse no matter how difficult that was said to be.

"You're up Potter," Moody growled, relinquishing his hold on the spell he had been using to make Neville hop around the room like a frog, "_imperio!_"

A strange cold stole over Kedar as if part of his mind were frozen away from the rest and he felt himself acting differently than the part of him that remained detached wanted. The cold was a completely opposite to the feeling he sometimes got as his mind drifted away while he gazed deeply into a fire, then he felt warm and safe compared to the chill he felt now. The detached part of him that was cataloguing these differences noted that he was dancing around the room and that this was not proper behavior for a Medjai. Something in his mind whispered to just give in, that it felt so good, but it didn't. It felt wrong. NO!

With a start Kedar realized that he had fallen into the very trap he had sworn not to; it reminded him of how he used to fall into unexpected trances as a child before Anhar had taught him to remove his mind from the influence of the Gods and other mental attractions. He needed a barrier or the imperius curse would fully engulf him and he would start singing as Moody was now demanding. Using a great amount of effort, Kedar threw his mind into the void he used when he scryed, but this time he only stayed in there long enough for the spell to fully lose it's hold on him before emerging back into the conscious world; he had never before realized that the void actually held a comforting warmth within it instead of plain neutrality.

Immediately he began imagining a raging sandstorm billowing up around his mind to block off the Professor's renewed attack with the spell, the heat of the sand to battle the cold of the spell. Normally this would have been secure enough for him, would have been enough to keep out the visions of the Gods since most of them did not aim for the unwilling when there were so many willing to receive their blessing, but Kedar didn't trust Professor Moody that much. Anhar had never taught him anything beyond blocking the interference, but Kedar figured he could apply the same principles to securing his mind with a much more solid defense. Unfortunately Moody wasn't about to give him the chance to figure this out and Kedar acted upon instinct, throwing his sandstorm barrier along the cold trail of magic Moody was aiming at him. The man didn't stumble as Kedar had thought he might, but the curse let off and Moody shook his grizzled head as if to clear it.

"Good Potter," he growled, eyeing Kedar strangely, "you actually fought it in the end, which is more difficult then if you had actually started resisting in the beginning. Granger, you're next."

Kedar pulled air into his strangely starving lungs as Moody's attention turned from him and to Hermione, his disquiet feelings about the Professor growing as he glanced at the clock. Moody hadn't held any of the students under the spell for more than a minute, but at least five had passed since he had been put under the spell. The Professor should have left off the moment he started resisting the spell and then broke it the first time, not try and renew the attack with even more force. Suppressing the urge to shiver, Kedar settled himself in his seat and watched as the rest of his classmates were put under the spell. He still felt cold inside.

… … … … …

"I felt so warm and fuzzy," Neville was saying, "and then I woke up mid-jump and fell flat on my face."

Hermione was worrying her bottom lip in agitation, "I felt that way too. My mind wanted to break free of it though, but there's nothing in the books to tell you how to do that. How did you do it Kedar?"

Kedar shrugged his shoulders, hiding the unease he felt. Everyone described feeling warm and fuzzy under the spell, but he had felt really cold instead. As far as he knew, Moody hadn't cast the spell on him any differently then he had on the others, but he still perceived the spell differently. Kedar hoped that it was only his training with Anhar that had made the sensation for him different. Perhaps his training had made him more sensitive to mind-spells and his mind had changed the warm sensation to one of cold in order to alert him to the wrongness? Kedar hoped so, because if that wasn't it then there was a possibility that the Professor had been trying to harm him in someway or he was having a bad reaction to the spell. Kedar shook his head to clear it as Hermione impatiently repeated her question again, this time with more people crowding around to hear the answer.

"I don't know," he answered a little less than honestly, "I just knew that after awhile I didn't want to listen to Moody, didn't want to do what he was saying."

"There's got to be more to it than that!" Hermione really didn't like the fact that the spell had been able to control her so easily despite the fact that she had tried to fight it. "You fought it in the beginning for a bit, gave in, and then suddenly stopped obeying Professor Moody."

Had he fought it in the beginning? He really didn't remember that. He only remembered breaking off the spell in the end. Kedar shrugged at Hermione, frustrating the girl even further as he turned away from her to walk down the hall; he wasn't about to try and explain something that he wasn't completely sure about himself.

"Worry about it later," he called back, "Moody already said he was going to put us under the curse again next class so you'll have more time to figure it out then."

'And so will I,' Kedar thought silently to himself, 'but I won't let the curse control me, not next time.'

* * *

Posted On: February 26, 2006


	13. The Delegates

I did not mean for this to take so long to update, sorry for the wait.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 13:_ The Delegates

Classes passed rather quickly the rest of that day, though Hagrid clearly needed to get over his fascination with the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Kedar was tempted to stick his knife inside one and see if there was actually anything interesting about them at all, but he was afraid his knife wouldn't survive contact with the hard outer shells of the creatures. That and they probably would take his knife away after seeing it and the blade was one of his favorites, Ardeth had given it to him right after he had been adopted into the Medjai all those years ago. Glancing over at Ron and Hermione, who had gotten involved in some argument or another, Kedar decided to stay out of it and thought of possible ways to get out of studying the Skrewts any further. His contemplation, and the argument, lasted all the way up until they arrived at the school's entrance hall and found themselves unable to proceed any further. Standing on tiptoe, both Kedar and Ron were able to read the large sign that had arrested everyone's attention and in turn related the news to an impatient Hermione.

_**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**_

_**The delegations from Beauxbatons and  
**_**_Durmstrang_** **_will be arriving at 6 o'clock  
_****_on_** **_Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will  
_****_end_** **_half an hour early—_**

Ron whooped happily at the thought of getting out of Potions early, but Kedar merely shrugged. He understood the value of potions, poison was a way of life in the desert, and Professor Snape had pretty much left him alone since first year after he had proved that not much riled him.

_**Students will return their bags and books  
**_**_to_** **_their dormitories and assemble in front  
_****_of_** **_the castle to greet our guests before  
_****_the_** **_Welcoming Feast._**

"Only a week away," some people were murmuring nearby, "wonder if …" The rest trailed off as they walked away.

… … … … …

The only topic deemed worthy of conversation during that next week was the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors flew on who would be entering the tournament or who was going to try what spell to fool the age restriction. Speculation was rampant on what the task would entail, many students were hoping for duels among the champions, and how different the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be from them. Kedar didn't really care much about the last, it didn't really matter how they differed but how good and knowledgeable they were when it came to magic and dueling. It was slightly amusing to see everyone get strung out over the approaching date of the arrival of their guests though, at least until poor Neville was reamed out by Professor McGonagall. It was true that Neville wasn't the most proficient at magic, but it was more due to a lack of confidence than anything else, and having his own Head of House yelling at him instead of providing support didn't help matters any.

So while amused by all the drama, Kedar was actually relieved by the time the 30th rolled about so that things could hopefully relax a bit after everyone realized that the visiting students were still just human. Kedar directed a brief bit of amusement towards himself, remembering how he had felt entering into his first year in this strange place with foreign customs that was so far from the desert; Ardeth had been the one to remind him before they had headed to the platform that day that even though people might look different, they were still human and all bled the same color. Then in the next breath Ardeth had sternly warned him that he wasn't allowed to cut open any of his classmates to prove this point, Rick adding in an unless it is absolutely necessary, and Kedar had been sent off to brave this new world full of Englishmen while reminding himself that he was a strong and brave child of the desert. It had helped greatly when he realized that he didn't have to worry about the other children going to Hogwarts carrying daggers that could be stuck in the back without warning, they preferred spells over actually dirtying their hands in physical combat. In the beginning this had been a relief, but after a while he had actually missed getting into fistfights and remembered how in the training compound Medjai children were always attacking one another at any sign of weakness. Speaking of attacks, it looked as if Ron was attempting to pry some information out of Fred and George without much success. Kedar wasn't sure why Ron bothered anymore, the twins never told him anything because he had a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong times.

"Kedar," Alex got his attention and motioned to the owl that had landed in front of him, "dad sent me a package and the letter says some stuff is for you. Bill added something too and shrunk it for dad. Can you unshrink it?"

Ron stopped arguing with the twins, who were looking up in interest as well, "Bill sent you something? Why would he send you anything?"

Kedar shrugged although he had a very good idea what Bill had sent him, "it's probably something my dad asked him to pass onto me when he got back to England. Horus and Ra can't carry heavy packages like owls can, but most of your English post owls don't do very well in the desert climate. The package will have to wait until later, Alex, it is time for classes to begin and I don't think the professors are in the mood for tardiness today."

With an exclamation of dismay, Hermione stood up and grabbed her school bag, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for everyone else to join her, "come on, we can't be late!"

… … … … …

Despite Hermione's eagerness to get to class, no one was very attentive during the lessons. The only class Kedar noticed any of his Gryffindor year mates pay attention in was Potions, but that was because they all knew how Snape reacted to anyone who wasn't completely focused on the lesson. Needless to say, when they half-hour early dismissal came everyone shot out of the class eagerly leaving Kedar raising an amused eyebrow as both Hermione and Ron cajoled him to hurry up as they headed to Gryffindor Tower to deposit their bags. After pulling on their cloaks, everyone headed back downstairs to the entrance hall where the Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair. Mr. Potter, where is your hat?"

The last was said with a sigh and Kedar relented with a small smirk by pulling out his hat from under his cloak; McGonagall knew his habit of flouting the dress code, but he had also assured her earlier that he would wear his hat this once. Nearby, Parvati was scowling as she removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall finally, "first years in front…no pushing…"

Kedar shot a grin at Alex when the younger boy turned to look at him before dutifully filing down the steps to line up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. It was enough to make Kedar want to run off and explore the wealth of life to be discovered within the Forest. Down in the front row, Kedar pitied Alex for having to stand next to the overly excited Dennis Creevey.

"Nearly six, "said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"It would be too far for broomsticks as well," Kedar commented as he spoke from experience, "they'd be traveling in something enclosed most likely, given the distance."

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested, "Or they could Apparated—maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

Kedar rolled his eyes as Hermione started in on Ron about how it was impossible to Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds. Really, after the fifth of sixth time Hermione had told Ron this fact, you would think he would finally remember it just to get her to shut up on the topic. He just hoped they arrived soon before Hermione and Ron really started going. As if he had wished it, Kedar's prayers were answered, Dumbledore sighting them first.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Following the direction Dumbledore was gazing in, Kedar looked out across the top of the Forbidden Forest as a gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops towards them. It was a giant blue horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them as it was pulled by a dozen winged horses. The carriage landed before them with a tremendous crash, many of the students jumping backwards. Kedar ran an appraising eye over the horses, they were magnificent creatures, but it seemed they must have been bred for the sole purpose of pulling the large carriage for their size would make riding them impractical unless you were the size of Hagrid. Of course, the very large woman climbing out of the carriage immediately explained the size issue. She had to have been just as big as Hagrid, though she certainly took more care about her appearance than Hagrid had ever done so far. Dumbledore walked forward to greet the woman, and barely having to bend at all, laid a kiss upon the back of her hand.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said, "welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice, "I 'ope I find you well?"

'Dumbly-dorr,' Ron mouthed from where he stood next to Kedar, but Kedar ignored him in favor of examining the students who had filed from the carriage behind Madame Maxime.

Their robes were made of fine silk that was completely inappropriate for this climate, and it was obvious that they were extremely cold due to their lack of cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls about their heads, but from the faces Kedar could see, they all seemed to be looking up apprehensively at Hogwarts. Obviously they were all used to much more genial surroundings. Thankfully for the Beauxbatons students they didn't have to stand outside and wait for the Durmstrang delegation to arrive, but were allowed to pass through to the warmth of the castle.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan asked, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Kedar and Ron.

Kedar shrugged, "we don't know if they're coming by horses, but if they are better hope they aren't any bigger than these. Even Hagrid won't be able to handle them then, that is if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts."

"I wonder if they've escaped," Ron sounded hopeful.

"Oh don't say that," said Hermione with a shudder, "imagine that lot loose on the grounds…"

Kedar grinned at the image of mayhem that conjured as they stood about waiting for the Durmstrang students to arrive. Most everyone was shivering by now, gazing hopefully up at the sky or longingly back at the warm lights of the castle. Kedar just pulled his cloak around him a bit more so that he was comfortably warm and stood gazing about the grounds, unsure how the other school would be arriving. He was one of the handful not shivering, the others being those smart enough to have cast a warming charm on their cloaks. He hadn't bothered with the charm though; he was used to the extreme temperatures of the desert where the scorching heat of the day suddenly plummeted into the freezing depths of the night. A gurgling, sucking sound caught his attention and his roving eyes fell upon the lake where a slight churning was occurring on the surface. Excitement broke out over the gathered students once again as a mast and then the attached ship broke through to bob on the surface of the lake.

The ship had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Slowly the ship began to glide towards the bank and then the splash of an anchor was heard and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. The silhouettes of the disembarking people led the eyes to believe that they all seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle, but as they came nearer Kedar could see that their bulk came from the heavy fur coats they all wore. Again Kedar only listened half-heatedly as Dumbledore greeted the man called Karkaroff, his interest lying more with the students and their reactions to their surroundings. And the Durmstrang students were certainly interesting, at least more interesting than those from Beauxbatons had proved so far, Kedar could see that at least two or three of the new arrivals had a knife tucked amongst their clothing and they were examining their surroundings shrewdly. Oh yes, very interesting indeed.

* * *

Posted On: April 22, 2006


	14. Impressions

_I wrung my brain and squeezed out every little drop of inspiration I could currently find and this is what came out. _

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 14:_ Impressions

Finally given leave to get out of the cold and back into the warm sanctuary of the castle, the Hogwarts students headed for their usual tables. This effort was hampered slightly by the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students milling around in confusion; Kedar felt slightly sorry for Viktor Krum, the professional seeker was surrounded by a whispering horde of people who were unwilling to actually approach the teen. With a bit—a lot—of elbow-maneuvering Kedar managed to make his way through the edges of this besotted throng to the spots he, Alex, Hermione, and Ron always took near the emptier end of the Gryffindor table so they weren't bothered as much when they were scheming at some plot or another. Thankfully the rest of the students also began to gradually take their seats as the professors arrived to dispel the confusion. The foreign students remained standing the longest before the Beauxbaton teens made a beeline for the Ravenclaw table and scrunched in, a few being forced to take refuge with the Hufflepuffs when it became apparent that there just wasn't enough room; apparently the Ravenclaws appeared the most pleasing to the shivering and delicate-seeming Beauxbaton delegates.

Those from Durmstrang took note of the seating problem, their eyes flicking quickly between the two tables after a few tersely exchanged words before decisively splitting up between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Kedar felt a slight smirk flit across his lips as a handful of the Durmstrang boys sat down in the empty area next to and across from him. Immediately Kedar started sizing them up, taking advantage of his closer proximity and knowing that they were doing the same. Two of the group that had motioned interest in sitting at the Gryffindor table had knives on them and had glanced at him before making their way over to sit down, one next to him and one across from him; they had probably noted the knife he wore under his robes just as he had been able to spot theirs. The third boy Kedar had observed in possession of a knife had gone to the Slytherin table and was currently being harassed by Malfoy; Kedar couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for the Durmstrang boy and hoped he didn't have a short temper fuse or Kedar might find himself out of luck for being the first to put a knife in Malfoy.

Across from Kedar on the other side of the table, Ron was practically about to faint. The awe-struck boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was silently moving around the words '_Viktor Krum'_ and Kedar knew that Ron was suddenly wishing they could switch places so the redhead could sit next to his Quidditch idol. It was enough to make him want to laugh, but instead he turned to Krum and stuck his hand out in a typical English welcome that nearly stuck in his throat and caused Alex, who was sitting on his right, to choke on a laugh; Kedar hated the false politeness of the greeting, but decided to act as English as possible until he knew more about the knife-carrying foreign students.

"My name is Kedar Potter, nice to meet you."

"Krum," the other boy grunted; either he wasn't too keen on talking, or like Kedar he didn't hold much stalk in false pleasantries, "Viktor Krum."

… … … … …

Dinner had passed pretty peacefully after Dumbledore made a half-decent and actually sane speech about the tournament during which he had welcomed their guests to Hogwart's hallowed halls. The speech had been lost on about half the school though as they stared in rapture at some of the various visitors; Ron had spent most of the speech and subsequent meal staring at Krum while randomly blurting out inane remarks. Kedar had to admit that the Durmstrang seeker wasn't that bad of a fellow and actually got into a small conversation with him much to the jealousy of Ron, who was mostly being ignored, but that still didn't mean he was ready to trust Krum as a friend—trust didn't come easily to him except for with a select handful, Ron and Hermione hadn't earned the official title as trusted friends until partway into their second year after they had proved they would stand by him despite his being a parselmouth. He did promise to show Krum some of Hogwarts when they both had a free moment though; the Durmstrang students seemed to be quite impressed with what little they had seen of Hogwarts so far and Krum had admitted that Durmstrang was pretty spartan in appearance.

Then, after dinner was over and the plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore once again stood to go into more detail about the tournament. What it boiled down to in Kedar's mind was that three champions, one from each participating school, would compete in the tournament for honor and glory. They would be marked on how well they performed each of the three tasks that would be given and the champion with the highest total after task three would win the Triwizard Cup. It was then that Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire, a plain and roughly hewn wooden cup that would be the impartial judge of who got to compete. In truth the thing would have been passed over as unremarkable and possibly even thrown away if not for the dancing blue-white flames that filled the goblet to the brim. Immediately at the revelation of the impartial judge hushed conversations broke out amongst the Hogwarts students, most of it coming from the younger students who were trying to come up with ways to hoodwink the Goblet of Fire. Many of the harebrained schemes flying about the Great Hall were immediately squashed though as Dumbledore announced that he would be setting up an age line and various other deterrents to keep those who were not eligible from submitting themselves into the tournament.

"I'm going to go for it," Ron announced, a gleam in his eye, "I bet we can come up with something and after all we've been through I have plenty of experience for this sort of thing. I bet you have an idea on how we can do it, Hermione."

Hermione gave a sniff and glared at Ron, "don't look at me to help you cheat your way into the Tournament. Besides, Dumbledore set up the age line. Do you think he'd make any sort of mistake that students could exploit? No. I won't help you."

"Kedar?" Ron turned to him with pleading eyes, sure that Kedar would back him up.

"Sorry Ron," Kedar shook his head slightly, "I don't see the point. I have no interest in the Tournament other than to see who makes it and who doesn't. Besides, there is obviously an age restriction for a reason. We might have some experience in unusual tasks, but we also have no where near the spell knowledge that the older students do. Give the age, most of the students will also have come into their full magical ability as well."

"Fine," Ron sulked, "If you don't want to help me like true friends should then I'll just see what Fred and George have planned."

As Ron stamped over to where the twins were sitting Kedar shared a long glance with Hermione and Alex as they despaired over the hotheaded temper their friend possessed. They would have to watch out for him until he calmed down or he might end up doing something stupid. Then with a vague shrug Kedar turned back towards Viktor in time to see the Bulgarian Seeker exchange a glance with his friend Fiers before turning to stare at him. Idly Kedar wondered if that glance had been over Ron's actions or because of something else, his wariness of the knife-carrying Durmstrang students returning a bit more despite the dinner conversation they had just shared.

… … … … …

Viktor studied the younger boy sitting next to him as he interacted with the people around him. He had known he would most likely meet Harry Potter, who was now going by the name Kedar, at some point during his stay at Hogwarts for the Tournament, but hadn't quite expected what he now saw. Like all wizarding children he had grown up on the stories about the baby who had done the unimaginable and not only survived the unstoppable killing curse, but had taken down He-who-must-not-be-named as well. In one imagination the Boy-who-lived was a vibrant and outgoing boy who was surrounded by friends, confident and visibly brave like the Gryffindor he was. In the other he was a solemn young man who took life seriously and graciously accepted that which was his due as a savior of the world, someone who was untouchable by most.

Instead Viktor had found a pretty normal seeming boy with a handful of close friends, no different from anyone else in the room except for the noticeable lightening bolt scar upon his forehead. That had been his first impression as his friend Fiers had first pointed out the Boy-who-lived to him, but then he had raked his eyes over the trim figure and noticed small things incongruent with this instinctive picture of the boy's character. There was something in the way that Kedar moved, his bearing and ever-scanning eyes as he slipped through the crowd. It hadn't been until someone had brushed against Kedar and disturbed the careful lines of the boy's robes that Viktor found the explanation—a knife was artfully concealed under those robes. Instantly Viktor's curiosity had been piqued and as a quick debate was started among his classmates on how they would divide up to sit he had found himself volunteering to sit amongst the Gryffindors along with Fiers and a few others. Viktor knew his friend had noted the same things he had and together they would discover what they could about Kedar Potter, not only because they were intrigued about the boy, but for the basic principle of self-preservation since Kedar carried a knife as they did.

Then the redheaded boy who had been fawning over him all through dinner like a fan-struck puppy stormed off and Viktor exchanged a long glance with Fiers before turning back to get another glance at Kedar only to find himself staring into the other boy's eyes. For a long moment Viktor was held in that stare, knowing that behind those clear emerald eyes Kedar Potter was assessing him, but for the life of him he had no idea what was running through the mind of the Boy-who-lived; had no idea if the boy viewed him as a threat or not. All he knew was that Kedar had spotted the knives he and Fiers wore just as they had spotted his, what remained was the question on how they were all going to handle this seeing how they were unknown entities on the Gryffindor's territory. Viktor broke the gaze; they would just have to wait and see how things played out and hope understandings could be reached if they crossed any lines.

* * *

Posted On: July 4, 2006


	15. Chosen

_Finally…I was about ready to lynch myself because it was taking me so long to get anything done on this. RL still sucks, I'm getting to work way too much, but I'm praying (yes Kella, I do know that could be considered blasphemous coming from me) to get some more help soon so I don't have to pull any more double shifts._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 15:_ Chosen

The staff had really outdone itself this year, Kedar observed as he made his way into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast and he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. Throw a few handfuls of foreign guests into Hogwart's population and even Filch was dressing in his finest, moldiest suit in the hopes of making an impression. Kedar glanced down at his own clothes and grinned, earning himself a questioning look from Alex.

"What is so bloody funny that you're grinning like a desert jackal about to devour a helpless rabbit?"

Kedar grinned again at Alex, "almost everyone has dressed their best tonight in the hopes of impressing the Delegates even further, they've been fawning over them all day, and then there's me in a sand-weathered tunic and pants with an open robe thrown haphazardly on top. It amuses me."

"What amuses you?" Viktor looked up from where he sat at the Gryffindor table as he heard Kedar's last comment.

Kedar and Viktor had met up again at breakfast that morning and had picked up their conversation from the evening before with ease. Kedar had even shown Krum around the castle that afternoon, he was slowly coming to decide that the Durmstrang boy wasn't a threat and might just be okay to befriend after all. Easily throwing a leg over the bench so that he could sit next to Viktor, Kedar let the other Seeker in on his mirth.

"I just find it hilarious how everyone is putting their best foot forward since you all arrived. The Great Hall has never looked this good for Halloween and Filch has certainly never tried to be so pleasant before. I'm half waiting to hear that he's been possessed. Then on the opposite end of all this you have me."

Kedar's shrugged as he said the last, emphasized his meaning quite clearly.

Viktor eyed Kedar, taking in the comfortably worn clothing before glancing over his own stiffly pressed robes, "I wish I could dress like that, but Karkaroff insists we uphold the fine image of Durmstrang by showing only our best. Mistakes are not an option, especially for me since I am so well known."

Kedar studied Viktor appraisingly, "what are they going to do if you decide to act differently? As you said, you are well known so it's not likely that you will be called down in public for it. Karkaroff won't force you to go home either; it's easy to tell by the way he acts that he considers you his best contestant for the Tournament. We're supposed to be doing this to 'forge international ties', not outdo each other like rutting stallions in an attempt to prove superiority."

Viktor laughed outright, "I would like to see you say that to the officials involved in this event. To them this Tournament means nothing if they do not get to posture and show off their chosen champion."

Alex looked from Viktor to Kedar, "don't tempt him Viktor, he might just do it. Kedar can get away with some stuff most students can't, like flaunting the dress code, but I don't think even he could charm his way out of the trouble that would cause."

"What about that time in Budapest?" Kedar teased Alex with a grin, earning himself a smack on the back of his head from the younger boy.

"That was all your fault in the first place, I had nothing to do with it," Alex retorted, neither boy doing anything to clarify what they were talking about to the extremely confused Viktor, "you're just lucky my Mum doesn't believe you to be half as evil as you truly are and so therefore you had to have been innocent."

With a shrug Viktor turned to Fiers for conversation when it became apparent that the two boys were going to continue their bantering for a bit longer, but Fiers only shrugged back and passed Viktor a platter of meat as he continued to reluctantly converse with a bushy-haired girl who never seemed to run out of breath as she jumped from one subject to the next. Wisely Viktor decided to stay out of the conversation as well and studiously ignoring the red-head watching him with wide eyes full of fan worship, Viktor bent to his plate and ate despite his anticipation of the selection that would be taking place as soon as the meal was over.

… … … … …

At long last the golden plates were magically cleared, Ron groaning in disappointment as his last bite of treacle tart vanished before his very eyes, and the noise in the Great Hall swelled with anticipation only to die down sharply as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone while shooting anxious glances at their chosen champions as if focusing on them would make sure they won the draw.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore announced, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"—he indicated the door behind the staff table—"where they will be receiving their first instructions."

As he finished talking, Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful to the eyes. A few people kept checking their watches as the anticipation was allowed to build and Kedar wondered if Dumbledore had somehow managed to plan this, the Headmaster had certainly aided the tension by extinguishing the candles to set a different atmosphere than the one that had emerged over dinner.

"Any second now," Lee Jordan whispered from a few seats down; even the twins seemed effected by the atmosphere and were unusually silent as they waited.

The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red and flashing sparks began to fly from it. In the next moment a tongue of flame shot into the air and Dumbledore easily snatched up the charred piece of parchment it spit out amidst gasps of surprise from around the Hall. Holding the parchment at arms length, Dumbledore seemed ready to draw out the anticipation further as he read the name written upon it by the blue-white light emanating from the goblet.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read in a clear, strong voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Kedar turned just enough to give Viktor a congratulatory nod and a smirk that seemed to imply 'I told you so'. Giving a small smile back, the Durmstrang champion suddenly schooled his features into impassiveness and began to slouch up toward Dumbledore where he turned right and walked along the staff table to disappear through the indicated door.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff boomed as Viktor walked past, yelling loudly enough that everyone could hear him even over the applause, "knew you had it in you. Bravo!"

Kedar rolled his eyes even as the applause died down and everyone's attention turned back to the Goblet of Fire; he wondered if it was possible for Karkaroff to be any more obvious that he was playing favorites and cared little about any of the students with him except for Viktor. The flames turned red again, spewing forth a second parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur had obviously been Madame Maxine's chosen candidate and Kedar watched as the graceful girl practically glided along the same path Viktor had just slouched across and shook his head as if to clear it as most of the male population of the Hall began to drool. Yes the girl was pretty in an ethereal way, but the attraction she was exuding was akin to a magical compulsion and Kedar found himself focusing hard so as not to fall under Fleur's charm. He was probably one of the few males that were glad when she slipped through the door way and out of the Hall, though it did look as if quite a few of the females wanted to wring Fleur's neck with her own long hair and at least two of the Beauxbaton girls had started to cry when Fleur had been chosen over them.

Then the hall went dead silent in hushed anticipation, everyone knew what was coming next as the goblet flamed and the third scrap of charred parchment came flying out for Dumbledore to snatch up.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

A wild uproar filled the hall, the loudest coming from the Hufflepuff table as they began screaming and stamping in triumph that one of their own was in the spotlight for once. It took forever for Dumbledore to calm them down, but finally the Headmaster was able to make himself heard.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have out three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

What happened next was unexpected and caused the kernel of dread that had been building inside of him ever since Ardeth had sent him that letter and he had experienced that life-like dream to rear into full life and Kedar knew even before anything was said that his name was on that paper. He didn't need his special abilities to tell him that either, by now it was just a given. Kedar had done his fair share of reading on the tournament, he knew there were never more than three competitors, and he also knew that whenever anything strange happened it tended to include him in some way.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore's wizened hand reached out and his long fingers seemed to tremble as they seized upon the parchment. Silently the Headmaster held it out and stared at the name written upon it as if he too were wishing it was all a dream. All eyes were fixed on Dumbledore, no one paying much attention to the fact that the Goblet of Fire had finally extinguished itself. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and Kedar wished he had been wrong as Dumbledore read out the name on the parchment.

"Kedar Potter."

Posted On: August 27, 2006


	16. Unwilling

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 16:_ Unwilling

Not a word was said, everyone was too stunned to really comprehend what had just happened, but as Dumbledore repeated his name Kedar stood from his seat. As he stood though, Alex reached out and grabbed his wrist and Kedar saw that the younger boy's face was pale; Alex knew he hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire and realized that something was going on. With a gentle twist of his wrist, Kedar freed it from Alex's grasp and gave what he hoped to be a reassuring look to his friend before following the same path Viktor had walked mere moments ago.

This time the hall was wreathed in complete silence instead of ringing full of the cheers and applause that had carried along the other tournament champions. Kedar didn't blame them; he wouldn't have cheered in their place either. Then the small and unobtrusive door through which the other champions had passed seemed to loom up in front of him and Kedar steeled himself for the inevitable confrontation that was to come. Without pausing Kedar settled his face into a mask as he drew upon the years of discipline that had been instilled in him by Ardeth. His hand fit easily upon the latch and within the space of a breath Kedar passed out of the sight of those in the hall and found himself the object of new stares. Of course the people in this room had no idea what he was doing there or that anything was amiss—yet.

The other three champions had grouped themselves around a fire in the room though they kept and aloof distance from each other. Fleur stood there with poise and grace as if there could have been no other choice but for her to be the champion for Beauxbatons; Kedar didn't know her well enough to tell if she was showing any signs of nerves. Viktor was using this time to size up his opponents, and Cedric was nervous despite his outward appearance of calm. Kedar had played in enough Quidditch matches against the Hufflepuff to read Cedric's body language easily; Cedric saw this tournament as a chance to bring glory to Hufflepuff house and he was determined not to let anyone down.

"What is it?" Fleur spoke a moment after he had appeared and they realized he was there. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Kedar wondered if he should be offended that she thought he was a messenger boy, but chose not to be. If she underestimated him now it would be all the better when they competed against each other in the tournament. Kedar knew that there would be no getting out of the tournament for him, not after his name had come out of the Goblet and bound him into a magical contract, but he wasn't about to lose just because he hadn't submitted his name and he was willing to use every edge he was given over his fellow competitors.

"No, it isn't time to go back into the Hall yet." Kedar answered the French girl.

"Then what—" Cedric started to say, trailing off with a puzzled look on his face that quickly turned to disbelief as Ludo Bagman swept into the room to make the shocking announcement.

"Extaordinary!" Bagman was too jovial by far, "Gentlemen…lady, may I introduce—incredible though it may seem—the _fourth_ Triwizard champion."

Kedar felt a flash of irritation as the man dared lay an arm over his shoulder and he smoothly moved away before Bagman could try and be any friendlier with him. That hadn't been how Kedar wanted to broach the subject at all, the man obviously had no tact at all and his unexpected announcement set the other three champions off. The loud commotion only got worse when each respective Headmaster or Headmistress entered the room and they added their voices to the protests of their champions. Only Dumbledore didn't initially speak as he watched the turmoil grow.

"Madame Maxine!" Fleur imperiously called for her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

Madame Maxine had rounded on Dumbledore as if he had all the answers and Karkaroff stopped his own rant in order to demand answers as well. Cedric had also fallen silent, ceasing his disbelieving questions on how two Hogwarts champions could have been selected. Only Viktor had remained silent after Bagman had made his announcement, taking the chance to study Kedar once more in light of these new circumstances.

… … … … …

Viktor only half-listened as Madame Maxine and his own headmaster complained to Headmaster Dumbledore about the unjustness of Hogwarts having two champions, the rest of his attention was on Kedar. The younger boy stood still and ignored for the moment, listening closely to the argument ebbing and flowing around him as he sized up the situation. Viktor had not thought the Gryffindor capable of pulling off something like this, not that he didn't think Kedar was clever and capable, but scheming to get his name into the tournament just did not seem to be Kedar's style. Of course, Viktor mused, he didn't really know the boy all that well besides what he had observed from their few conversations. And yet he didn't think he had judged Kedar wrong, and it wasn't like he looked pleased to have found himself as one of the champions. In fact Kedar almost looked worried; the fingers of his right hand curling slightly, almost unnoticed as if he wished to have something held in it. With something akin to shock Viktor realized that Kedar was worried, making the same gesture he himself did when he wished for the security of a knife in his hand but didn't dare to bring it out. Suddenly all attention turned to Kedar and Viktor inwardly cursed at himself for having lost the thread of the conversation somewhere during his observation of Kedar.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Kedar?" The Headmaster had silenced the objections and turned his focus to the youngest champion.

"I did not," Kedar's voice was firm and ringing with truth, but Viktor doubted that most of the people in the room could hear it for the simple fact that they didn't want to.

"Did you ask and older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire?" One of Hogwart's professors, a pale, thin man will dark hair spoke up.

"No," Kedar responded evenly, "there would be no honor in that."

Karkaroff snorted and Fleur Delacour made a small sound of disbelief that set Madame Maxine off. "Ah, but of course 'e is lying!"

Watching closely Viktor could see Kedar tense and something in his eyes blaze as his honor was called into question before it was quickly banked. Along the opposite wall he saw that the Hogwart's professor was also studying Kedar. Viktor wouldn't have even noticed the professor if he hadn't spoken to ask his question; the man was nearly hidden within the shadowy corner he had taken up residence in. Yet it was another Hogwarts professor that spoke up in Kedar's defense, or perhaps it was in defense of their Headmaster since he had been the one to set up the Age Line around the Goblet of Fire.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," the strict-looking woman said sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that—"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxine, shrugging as if it was an easy mistake despite her earlier harping about their being a fourth champion.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" the woman professor said angrily at slight accusation. "Really, what nonsense! Kedar could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade and older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

Viktor was sure the angry glare she shot at her male colleague in the shadows would have been able to curdle milk—she obviously hadn't liked that he had questioned beyond what the Headmaster had and thus implied a slight oversight on the Headmaster's part.

"Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous now that he had found his opening into the melee, "you are our—er—objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular."

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him and almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in the same curt voice Viktor had always heard him use.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"And shouldn't there be some rule to protect unwilling participants?" It was the first time Kedar had actually spoken without being addressed first since the whole fiasco started, "I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire and I have no desire to participate in this tournament."

"Of course you would zey zat!" Fleur gave a regal toss of her long, shimmering hair, "you 'ave been told you will be allowed to compete."

Kedar fixed the enticing girl with a hard stare before turning back to Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman.

"Well," Bagman beamed at Kedar and the rest of them as if everything was suddenly settled and there was no more problem, "Barty knows the rule book back to front so if he says you are bound to compete then you must compete."

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff, suddenly looking like a very lean and displeased wolf. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work that way," the jovial Bagman was starting to look a little stressed around the edges. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out—it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament—"

"—in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Viktor cringed at his Headmaster's explosion; the man had a volatile temper that was easily set off. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

… … … … …

Kedar almost groaned aloud when Moody came thumping into the room and stirring up more trouble, though he did have to agree with the grizzled ex-auror when he mentioned the convenience of his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. As the complaints that had finally been toned down roared back into full life, Kedar moved over to where Viktor slouched and wondered if the Durmstrang student would even talk to him.

"And do you throw your lot in with them?" Kedar asked quietly, bluntly, "I don't think you do, you've been quiet throughout all this, but I would like to know now whether it's still worth the time to get to know you as a possible friend."

"I don't think you entered your name into the Goblet," Viktor didn't mince his words either, "but now we will have to compete against each other. Do you think it wise to become friends then?"

Kedar flashed Viktor a humorless grin, "I won't lie—even though I do not want to compete, I will compete to win since I have no choice. I see no reason why our becoming friends would change that."

Viktor nodded sharply, "I wouldn't mind practicing with you on occasion then, but do not think I will share my strategies for the Tournament."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kedar turned back to watch as Fleur stamped her foot sharply on the ground.

"Why should 'e complain? 'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks? Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money—zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter _is_ going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

Kedar decided to head things off and addressed Fleurs rant himself before anyone else could comment on Moody's conspiracy theory.

"I have no need for the prize money, Miss Delacour," said Kedar, "nor do I wish for any fame or glory. Cedric here would have no problem gaining honor for Hogwarts and I want to apologize to him that this happened and has diminished some of the glory he has already earned for himself and Hufflepuff house. I did not want this and Cedric, if there is anything I can help you with please let me know."

Cedric nodded in understanding, "you have nothing to apologize for if you did not put your name into the Goblet, Kedar, but I would have no problem with working together at times if our goals shall cross."

Bagman took this for the opening that it was, ignoring the fact that at least half the room was still not happy with the way things were going, "well then, now that everything is settled, shall we crack on? Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes…the first task…"

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Kedar thought he looked ill, as if the life was being drained out of him. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin papery look about his wrinkled skin as if he had been left out in the sand for too long under the hot sun. He seemed disjointed, as if he didn't know what he was saying, but then he seemed to recover and went on stronger than before.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Kedar, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important…"

Kedar almost felt like telling the man that courage in the face of the unknown was an important quality in anyone, but refrained from bringing more attention to himself as Crouch continued.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "I will walk out with you, but are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry—"

Mr. Crouch's voice trailed off into inaudibility as he, Dumbledore, Moody, and Bagman left the room with Fleur, Madame Maxine, and Karkaroff not far behind. Karkaroff was so wrapped up in his anger on Kedar's participation in the tournament that he didn't realize Viktor wasn't following him like he had beckoned for him to do. Only Professor Snape remained in the room with the remaining three champions, but he had faded back into the shadows so that they didn't notice him.

"Well that's a shame," Kedar remarked as he headed for the door.

"What's a shame?" Cedric couldn't resist snatching at the comment, wanting to know what Kedar meant by it.

"That the tournament had to be this year," Kedar clarified, "if I had to get bound into competing why couldn't it have been next year so I could have been exempt from my OWLs instead of just mere end of year tests."

Viktor gave a short snort of mild amusement and Cedric cracked a grin as the three made their way back into the Great Hall, each quietly splitting off in a different direction as they headed for their beds and pondered over what the first task might be.

* * *

Posted On: October 10, 2006


	17. Ripples

Belated Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. I dedicate this chapter to Kella.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 17:_ Ripples

"Kedar!" Alex's soft call drew him away from opening the Fat Lady's portrait, "over here, come this way."

Kedar immediately changed directions to head towards Alex, wondering why his friend wasn't waiting for him inside the Gryffindor common room. Surprisingly Hermione was crouched in the shadows behind him and Kedar began to feel a prickle of unease across the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Kedar crouched next to his friends, noting the absence of Ron.

"Not out here," Hermione whispered, "the classroom down the hall. We have food."

Kedar raised one eyebrow in slight amusement as he followed along, waiting until they had all grabbed a plate of food before giving Alex a pointed look. Ron was still no where in sight and there were only three plates of food. Alex returned the look briefly before looking away, unable to hold Kedar's pointed gaze.

"Some people—" Hermione started to speak, but then shook her head and looked at Alex for him to continue.

"There are some people in Gryffindor who aren't happy that your name came out of the Goblet tonight. It's mainly because you're underage and still managed to get in the tournament when none of the legal house member did—that it's a Hufflepuff who is legitimately representing our school. They'll have cooled down by morning."

Kedar nodded, understanding and even accepting these feelings, but he knew that wasn't why his friends had stopped him from entering the common room.

"And Ron?"

Hermione winced, "we tried to tell him that you didn't enter your name into the Goblet, but—"

"But he didn't listen to you," Kedar finished what Hermione was loathe to say, "and he believes I betrayed him because he thinks I refused to help him try and get his name in because I wanted the glory for myself."

Kedar's mind flashed briefly back to when he had helped Ron translate his Divination homework in the common room, remembered how Mercury had been so distant from the other planets and realized that the prediction had just come to pass. If Kedar remembered the positioning of the other planets the betrayal would be brief, but it bothered him even more so now that he hadn't been able to read what consequences would come of the betrayal; if they were all lucky it would be nothing more than a tarnished friendship, but it could also be so much more. Accepting that there was no way to fix or anticipate the consequences, Kedar turned back to his two friends in the room.

"Well, hiding in here isn't going to do me any good or change things," Kedar said, "I'm bound to compete despite the fact that I did not enter myself into the competition. People will accept it or not, but they cannot change it. I cannot change it. Let's head back to the dorms and get some rest. We'll take things as they come in the morning."

Hermione and Alex nodded, glad that Kedar had taken their news so well since they hadn't know what to expect from their enigmatic friend. Even Alex who had known Kedar for years couldn't honestly say how his Medjai friend would react to different circumstances at times. Silently the three made their way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, an aura of close friendship surrounding them that had just grown infinitesimally stronger in light of the current absence of one friend. Yet it still came as a slight shock to the other two as Kedar turned to them briefly before he whispered the password the guardian portrait of Gryffindor house.

"Thank you."

… … … … …

Kedar found himself up early the next morning, admitting only to himself that it was because he couldn't sleep and was beginning to feel enclosed by the stone walls of Hogwarts castle. Swinging out of bed and quickly pulling on a clean set of clothes, Kedar gave a soft whistle designed to wake Horus but not his roommates. With a small noise the desert-bred bird blearily opened one eye before closing it again in defiance. Kedar gave a small chuckle.

"Come on handsome," he whispered softly, "it's time to send you off. I know its cold outside, but soon you'll be flying above the sand and your feathers will be warm again."

Horus shook out his wings with a bit more willingness and made the short glide from his perch onto Kedar's proffered arm, burrowing into the warmth of Kedar's cloak as they traversed the chilled halls of Hogwarts and out into the even colder air of the early morning. Casting a quick warming charm at the feel of the frigid air, Kedar walked quickly to a pile of rocks that were jumbled at the foot of a large tree near the lake. Over the years he had often made his way to this reclusive pile of rocks when he needed a place to sit without being disturbed; it was a spot most Hogwarts students considered to be too far from the school to be a good hangout and the rocks looked deceptively uncomfortable from a distance. Kedar wasn't the only student who had ever claimed the rocks as their refuge though, at some point in the far or near past someone had placed charms over the rocks to keep them pleasantly temperate no matter the weather outside; Kedar didn't think the person was a current student for he had never seen anyone else make their way down here. Gratefully crawling into a moss-lined hollow, he wasn't sure if it had been formed naturally or with the aid of magic, Kedar pulled a scrap of parchment from his cloak along with a self-inking quill.

'_The sands have shifted from beneath my feet,'_ Kedar wrote, '_I am bound to participate in a tournament that I did not enter into. Even with your warning there was nothing I could do to prevent this from happening. I hesitate to send this, for I know it will bring you to my side, but I cannot keep this from you. Be careful father, even this far from our home I can sense something is coming.'_

Without giving himself time to reconsider the wisdom of his letter, Kedar rolled the parchment so that he could slip it into Horus' message tube before tying it securely to the falcon's leg.

"Fly swifly Horus," Kedar stroked the bird's plumage before giving him a helping launch into the air, "fly safe and true."

Horus circled once, letting lose a shrill cry before flying unerringly towards home, leaving Kedar to stand there watching the sky. Then, the sudden splash that sounded out on the lake had Kedar's head whipping around so sharply that he heard his neck crack.

Quickly skimming his eyes across the surface of the lake, Kedar was rewarded by seeing Viktors sopping head break above the water as the Durmstrang student swam in the waters near the ship bobbing upon Hogwarts Lake. For a moment he had feared the squid had decided to emerge and grab some other hapless early riser and that he would find himself feeling obligated to jump into the frigid waters to help. Instead he merely waved off Viktor as the other boy motioned for him to join him; there was no way he was setting foot into the lake when it was this cold unless he had no other options available to him. And yet what Viktor was doing had value to it, reminding Kedar of the other reason he had come outside this morning: to train.

… … … … …

"Hey Potter!"

Kedar took a deep breath at hearing Malfoy calling out to him as they waited for their Care of Magical Creatures class to start; he had hoped that just this once he could get through a day without the blond aristocrat trying to start something. He was already fed up with Ron glowering jealously at him and yelling at him after breakfast that morning because the stubborn red-head couldn't get it through his thick head that he hadn't entered himself into the Tournament. He didn't mind the rest of the school at least partially believing he had entered himself, most of them didn't know him at all, but Ron he had considered to be a friend. Kedar turned to face Draco with an impassive face.

"Is there something you want Malfoy?" Kedar easily kept his voice even.

"Actually there was," Draco's sneer was firmly in place, "I was wonder how long you thought you'd last Potter, so that I could start taking bets. Ten minutes into the first task? Or will you not even make it that far? Are you going to go running home scared to your mummy? Oh, wait, I forgot that you don't have one."

"Cute Malfoy, real cute, but you've done that one before." Kedar rolled his eyes and began to turn away, "I'm guessing that you're congratulating yourself for being so very witty right about now. Don't hurt yourself trying to think of new ways to compliment yourself; I don't know what I would do without your futile attempts to amuse me."

"Oh, but that's not all Potter," Draco's voice had Kedar resignedly turning back to face the young heir to the Malfoy name, he knew Draco had no qualms about hexing him from behind if given the chance, "I also wanted to get your opinion of this. We spent all night working on them and would hate for you to not be one of the first to see."

Draco was now pointing proudly towards a button he was wearing on his robes, something Kedar had dismissed as another one of the vain Slytherin's way of showing off his wealth but now he noticed that others wore one as well. With a whispered word they all activated them and the buttons lit up so that luminous red letters spelled out the words _Support CEDRIC DIGGORY—The REAL Hogwarts Champion._

"Do you like it Potter," Malfoy continued his taunt, obviously looking to get a rise out of Kedar, "and this isn't all they do—look!"

Draco pushed the button into his chest and the message upon it changed so that the letters glowed green, this time reading _POTTER STINKS!_

"So what do you think?"

Malfoy wasn't going to let the subject drop and Kedar was suddenly sick of it all, sick of Malfoy always trying to taunt him, and decided that it was time to show that he wasn't nearly as mild-mannered and passive as they believed him to be. Without uttering a word Kedar walked right up to Draco and deftly unpinned the button from the Slytherin's robes, walking a few feet away to the clearing's edge where he stuck the offending pin to the trunk of a gnarled tree. Then, Kedar turned and began to walk back the way he had just come.

"What the hell was that for Potter!" Draco yelled as he went to retrieve the pin, just as Kedar had predicted he would. "Why the—_argh_!"

The moment Kedar knew Draco had reached the tree the young Medjai had whirled around and sent a small throwing knife flying through the air to split the pin in half. It was extremely satisfying to see the pin crack and the magic making it function die so that the glowing letters faded into dormancy, but even more satisfying was the look on Malfoy's face and the frantic motions of the other Slytherins as they tried to unpin their buttons from their robes with fingers made clumsy by fear.

"I have no problem with you supporting Cedric," Kedar's voice was loud in the quiet as everyone, even his own housemates, stared at him in shock, "in fact I encourage it, but I did not enter myself into this competition and will not stand by and let you harass me because of it. Any pin that I see flash _POTTER STINKS_ will be destroyed."

As Kedar walked back towards the tree to retrieve his knife he almost seemed to glide across the grass, people moving back away from him. Kedar knew he would probably regret this little stunt later, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. With a practiced twist Kedar wrenched the knife free of the tree and openly tucked it away so that everyone could see that it wasn't in his hands anymore before he began walking out of the clearing to skip class.

"Just you wait Potter!" Malfoy foolishly started back up as Kedar drew near to pass him, "my father will hear of this! He'll see you expelled!"

Kedar stopped, his face impassive and his voice revealing nothing, making him appear all the more dangerous after what he had just done.

"I've had enough of you Malfoy," he said, "I would have thought Moody's bit of transfiguration would have taught you a lesson, but I see it hasn't. Someday you're going to pick the wrong fight and your father won't be there to bail you out."

Then without another word Kedar disappeared deeper into the forest. He would deal with the repercussions of his actions when he emerged later, but for now he needed to calm down and re-find his center before he did something he would truly regret. He just hoped Ardeth wasn't disappointed with his actions when his father heard. He had no doubt that the school would at the very least request a conference with his father and he didn't even want to think of the detentions he would have to serve, but he knew they wouldn't be able to expel him thanks to one of Hogwart's older laws stating that students could carry blades as long as another student wasn't deliberately injured by it. Suddenly Kedar regretted sending Horus off so early that morning.

* * *

Posted On: December 30, 2006


	18. The Conference

Ummm…nothing to really say…

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 18:_ The Conference

The darkly-feathered owl bearing a note stamped with the crest of Hogwarts swooped down upon Ardeth, narrowly missing getting knifed, and dropped its burden before quickly winging away in fear. Sighing at his twitchiness, Ardeth bent down to retrieve the letter from the softly carpeted floor.

"What's that?" Rick O'Connell looked up from where he was bent over the boot-shod foot he had propped up on his right knee, the knife casually resting there gleaming with a freshly-sharpened tinge.

"It appears to be a letter from Hogwarts," Ardeth idly flicked the seal off the letter and into the fire he had been standing as close to as possible, damning the English weather for being so cold, "first Kedar's note and now this letter, it seems the instinct driving me to come to England was correct."

"Well, what's it say?" Rick stood and moved next to his friend, "Should I expect one too? Because if Kedar has gotten Alex in trouble Evy will have our heads."

Ardeth raised an eyebrow at Rick before turning his attention to the brief letter, "your son is quite capable of getting into his own trouble without the help of mine, and what do you mean by _our_ heads?"

Rick grinned shamelessly, "Evy refuses to believe anything bad about Kedar so in her mind that obviously leaves me as the one to blame, and if I'm going down then you are as well my friend."

Ardeth repressed a snort, he knew all too well that Evy had a temper after being on the receiving end of her ire himself, "well, _my friend_, it seems you have nothing to fear this time. Kedar is the only one in trouble here and I have been asked to attend some parent-teacher conference tomorrow. How nice, they even provided me with a portkey for transportation and say that someone shall meet me at the gates."

"What did Kedar do?"

"It does not say," Ardeth was slightly displeased at that, "so I do not know what to expect."

Rick shrugged, "don't worry about it too much. It can't be too bad with Kedar, that boy knows how to cover his tracks well. Remember Budapest?"

Ardeth groaned and decided to help himself to Rick's liquor cabinet, "now I know I should be worried."

**… … … … …**

Ardeth felt like retching when the portkey dropped him off at the finely wrought gates of Hogwarts mid-Saturday morning; he felt as if he had been jerked around every which way and was surprised that he had been able to keep his feet. As promised, there was someone waiting at the gates to meet him. She was a stern-looking woman who didn't look like she would stand for nonsense, her black cape and pointed black hat kept in pristine condition. She reminded Ardeth of the stereotypical witch you read about in books, dressed as she was. Idly Ardeth reached up to make sure his own desert-style headpiece stayed in place, that the tribal tattoos across his forehead were still covered--there was nothing he could do about the ones on his cheeks but they were less likely to draw comment than his others.

"Mr. Bey," she nodded stiffly to him after a quick appraisal, "I am Professor McGonagall, Kedar's Head of House. The Headmaster has asked me to show you the way to his office."

"Ms. McGonagall," Ardeth nodded in return, "perhaps as we walk you could inform me as to what this is all about. I would like to have some idea on why I have been called here today. What has my son done?"

"That is for you and the Headmaster to discuss," the woman replied primly, "he will inform you of what has happened."

"I would like to speak with Kedar beforehand," Ardeth's eyes narrowed infinitesimally at the woman's refusal to tell him why he had been called to the school, surely as Kedar's Head of House she had to know what was going on.

"Mr. Potter is already at the Headmaster's office, along with the others," McGonagall led him up a set of stairs and into the school, her words ensuring the rest of the walk would be completed in silence because she wasn't going to be forthcoming, "you may speak with him after the conference."

Respecting the silence, Ardeth turned his attention to studying the route they were taking through the school. He knew his son well, if Kedar had been caught in any sort of trouble, it had to have been something big enough that he couldn't wiggle his way out of it and that meant being ready with escape routes despite the fact that he doubted they would be necessary; if Kedar was in the sort of trouble that needed escape routes Ardeth doubted he would be going to a parent-teacher conference, looking for them was the only thing keeping him from demanded answers from McGonagall in a more forcible manner though.

At last they arrived at an ugly stone gargoyle that hid a set of revolving steps leading to the Headmaster's office, which McGonagall left him to enter on his own. Immediately upon entering the room, Ardeth took in the surroundings he was going to be caught in and took a moment to observe the room's two occupants before anyone said anything. The older man behind the desk, Ardeth recognized him as the Headmaster from a chocolate frog card Kedar had shown him, had a twinkling jovial look about him that Ardeth was sure had to be at least partially affected. The second man held himself regally aloof, a slight twist to his lips showing his displeasure and lending a hint of cruelty to what was a handsome countenance. Kedar was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Mr. Bey," the Headmaster's voice was as jovial as his looks, "I'm glad you could join us. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this is Lucius Malfoy. Please have a seat. Might I offer you some tea, or perhaps a lemon drop?"

Ardeth declined the proffered seat, choosing to stand as Malfoy had; he had heard Kedar mention the Malfoy name before, "I do not require any refreshments. What I do want to know is why I have been called here today."

The Headmaster's jovial twinkle died to a smolder as he turned serious, "there has been a slight altercation with another student. Mr. Potter—"

"Mr. Potter," Lucius Malfoy interrupted the Headmaster, obviously not thinking the Headmaster was up to explaining things properly, "threatened another student with a knife! My son—"

Ardeth relaxed infinitesimally, they had been prepared in case something like this had ever come up and knew the school law was on their side.

"Is the student dead?" Ardeth interrupted Lucius before his version of the explanation could turn into an injured rant as the man sneered down upon him, eyes raking in contempt over his desert-style clothes and the cloak that proclaimed him Chieftain of the Medjai.

"No, but—" Lucius sputtered, thrown by the question and obviously unused to being interrupted.

"Then I must congratulate my son on his restraint and lack of aggression. He obviously meant your son no true harm if he is still alive."

Now even the Headmaster appeared surprised, "you are telling me that you knew your son carried a knife upon him at school and are not worried about this?"

"I had been a little doubtful at the beginning since we did not know how your culture handled such things," Ardeth admitted, "but we read through the laws of your school and there is one that states that a student may carry a personal blade upon them as long as another student wasn't deliberately injured by it. I know my son and trust his discretion; I doubt your son got so much as a scratch upon him."

"I wish to see proof of this law," Lucius demanded, pulling his body even more upright in indignation.

"I believe I would like to see where you found this law as well," the Headmaster stood and moved around his desk so he was standing between the two men without it appearing to be deliberate.

Ardeth inclined his head, "if you have a copy of Hogwarts' Laws and Subsequent Codices, I will be happy to show you. I also request that Kedar and the injured party be present so that we can smooth this matter over quickly."

Of course things didn't go as smoothly as Ardeth would have liked. Things immediately heated up when Kedar and Lucius Malfoy's son were brought into the office, Draco whining on about how unsafe he felt in Kedar's presence. In Ardeth's opinion it just served to further show that the Malfoy brat had no honor or backbone and had to run to his father whenever he found himself in a situation he couldn't control. In the end the Headmaster managed to get the Malfoy's to acknowledge that the law on knife possession was still applicable, but the Headmaster was still not comfortable with Kedar carrying the knife since he believed a child of Kedar's years shouldn't be in possession of a weapon and reserved the right as Headmaster to make amendments to Hogwarts law. To Ardeth and Kedar's displeasure Dumbledore's amendment turned out to be that Kedar could still carry his knife, but a spell would be placed upon it so that he couldn't draw it from its sheathe.

"But what good will that do me, Headmaster," Kedar pointed out, "if I cannot draw my knife when I should need it?"

The Headmaster actually looked a little shocked, "why would you think you would need a knife here at Hogwarts? Other students do not carry weapons on them."

"Then what are these wands of yours?" Ardeth interjected, "Surely they are weapons as well, yet the students are allowed to carry them freely."

"Wands are not weapons," Lucius Malfoy explained impatiently as if Ardeth wouldn't be able to understand because he wasn't a wizard, "they are tools that we use to channel our magic with."

"But they can be used to cause harm, can't they?"

Lucius did not deign to reply and the Headmaster regain control of the meeting, "the subject of this meeting is not wands, it is the knife in Mr. Potter's possession. I understand your position on the law, but students in this day and age do not carry knives and Kedar did pull his on another student. Because of the law I do not have to confiscate the knife, but I cannot have Mr. Potter pulling it on the students. It is your choice at this point. Do I seal the knife so that he cannot draw it, or do I confiscate it?"

Kedar exchanged a long glance with his father, closed his eyes for a moment as if making a difficult decision, before he picked his knife up off the Headmaster's desk and held it out, "seal it."

Obliging, the Headmaster sealed the knife within it's sheathe by running his wand at the seam where the sheathe met the handle of the knife before he handed it back so that Kedar could return it to it's hiding place within his robes.

"Now, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster looked at Kedar over his half-moon spectacles, "I must ask you if you have any other knives on you."

Inwardly Kedar smirked, he had expected this and had purposefully left all his other knives back in the dorm, "I don't have any other knives on me, Headmaster, this one is it."

The Headmaster gazed at him a moment longer as if he knew the deception being played, but didn't push the issue as he turned to the Malfoy's, "has the issue been resolved to your satisfaction given the boundaries of the law, Lucius?"

Curtly Lucius nodded though his expression didn't seem to quite agree with his action, "yes, Dumbledore, though I do not see the point in leaving the boy his knife if he cannot draw it."

The last was a sneering barb sent at Kedar, a deliberate insult to his intelligence, but Kedar ignored it and turned to the Headmaster.

"If we are finished here Headmaster, would it be acceptable for me to spend some time with my father?"

Albus mused for a moment before smiling his assent, "I do not see why that can't be arranged, it is a beautiful Saturday after all. If your father would sign this form here, I recommend the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade for lunch. Make sure to be back in time to make this evenings curfew."

Nodding his understanding, Ardeth signed the form and followed Kedar from the school, discreetly slipping his son one of his spare knives the moment they were out of the school and walking freely across the school's wide front lawn towards the distant gates that would lead them to the village.

"Now," Ardeth finally felt free to speak openly to Kedar, "would you please tell me what really happened, with none of their delicate 'there was a slight altercation' speeches."

"Well," Kedar began, "it really only was a slight altercation…"

* * *

Posted On: February 18, 2007


	19. First Task

_Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy, and thanks for putting up with my sporadic updates without lynching me_.

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 19:_ First Task

By the time classes ended at midday for the first task, Kedar figured he was as ready as he would ever be. In fact, he just wanted it all to be over with so that he wasn't such a big focus of attention. Sure he had often found himself in the limelight as the Boy-who-lived, but he had never had Rita Skeeter try and trick him into an interview after having been forced to sit and pose for photos in which he constantly found himself dragged to the front. He'd take the dragon he was about to face any day. Glancing over at Viktor he noticed the Bulgarian Seeker was slouched nervously, but a resolute look was firmly plastered onto his face; Cedric on the other hand was as pale as fresh snow despite the fact that all three of them had known for a few weeks now what they would be facing. Fleur was also pale and nervously flicking at her hair, but Kedar didn't know the part-veela well enough to know how well she was actually handling the situation. He just hoped the others didn't see his own nervousness, it was taking all of his training to keep his calm as he thought of what he was about to do—or more specifically the spell he was about to use if his original plan failed, which he was sure it would since simply summoning the egg seemed too easy to work.

He had discovered the spell near the back of the book of Egyptian spells Evie had sent him earlier in the year, it was the only spell he had found that could be cast upon a dragon by a single person without causing it harm and wasn't considered dark by the English Ministry of Magic; the only problem was that it reminded him a bit too closely of the Spell of Subjugation that was written within the pages of the Book of the Dead. He had actually thought of using the spell in the Book of the Dead until he had found the other one, but then he would have had to bring the book with him since there was a curse upon the book to keep anyone but a High Priest from memorizing the spells within it.

Ludo Bagman re-entered the tent looking more cheerful than Kedar thought anyone had the right to be, the man was nearly bouncing like a child who had just been given the biggest treat in the world.

"Good, good," the man said jovially, "they're ready for you then. Now when the whistle blows, Mr. Diggory—"

As if conjured by Bagman's words the whistle blew long and shrill, summoning Cedric out to the arena where a Swedish Short-snout would be waiting for him. Hurrying out before the suddenly green-looking Cedric, Bagman ran off to start the commentary, welcoming everyone to the opening of the tournament and introducing Cedric as the first champion. Kedar gave Cedric what he hoped was an encouraging look before the Hufflepuff resolutely left the tent and left the others to wait and listen. And listen they did, hearing the cheering and gasps of the crowd amidst Bagman's commentary. It was a nerve wracking eternity later before a single great roar went up, and Kedar felt relief well up in him as he realized that Cedric had gotten his egg and his scores were being put up.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman's shout after a moment of silence confirmed Kedar's suspicions. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

It was the same process all over again, Bagman chortling out loud over every failed try Fleur made. Kedar made a low noise in his throat without realizing it until Viktor looked up sharply.

"What?" the words managed to work it's way past Viktor's parched lips; the Bulgarian Seeker might not be nervous about performing in front of large crowds, but facing a dragon in an arena would upset anyone's calm.

"I just want to strangle that man," Kedar admitted, "he's taking too much delight in this, and with us just sitting here, hearing every word…"

"Yeah," Viktor grunted before resuming his staring contest with the ground and Kedar took a deep breath to center himself, telling himself that it was just like the tests he used to undergo in order to prove himself as a Medjai to the Council of the Commanders, to prove that he was worthy of being the son of their Chief.

Another great cheer went up from outside the tent followed by silence while Fleur's marks were being put up, then the whistle was blown to summon Viktor and Kedar found himself alone in the tent to wait for the final whistle to sound. Then all too soon it did sound and Kedar found himself pausing with his hand about to push the tent flap aside. Abruptly sinking to one knee Kedar pulled his sealed knife, sheath and all, from his belt and held it out before him as he mentally invoked the ritual prayer a Medjai recited before going into battle.

"Allah bless me in my trial," Kedar ended out loud before standing and walking into the arena, the summoning spell already falling softly from his lips as he entered the rocky enclosure.

As expected, the summoning spell didn't do anything and so Kedar raised his wand to begin performing the spell that would allow him to influence the dragon's predatory instincts before abruptly stopping. He couldn't perform the spell, not here in front of all these people, not when it reminded him so much of the Spell of Subjugation; it just didn't feel right.

"—and it looks like Mr. Potter is having doubts and has changed his mind on his course of action," Bagman shouted to the crowd. "I wonder what he's going to do now, does he have a backup plan?! Mr. Potter, despite being the Boy-who-lived is at a disadvantage given his under-aged status—"

Kedar ignored the commentary on how badly he could possibly fail in his task, he knew he wouldn't give up until he had succeeded, and focused on studying the terrain surrounding him. The ground was full of pitfalls and rock, the only clear area was a wide circle around where the dragon with her nest of eggs lay in wait. Kedar found himself nodding in satisfaction, this was so much better than the flat field he had expected. He might not have had a backup plan when he had first entered the arena, but he did now. When all else failed Kedar had his Medjai training to fall back upon and he had reminded himself of that when he had knelt in prayer. Of course, that wasn't to say that a little magic wouldn't be amiss…

"Protego!" Kedar firmly called out the spell, casting and holding the shielding spell about himself before he dared take his eyes off the dragon long enough to search for a stone that he could transfigure into a fighting stave.

"Oh," Bagman had started to comment on what Kedar was actually doing again, "that was a good move, casting a shield charm, but I don't see what use Mr. Potter will make of that stick he just transfigured. Why one blast of flame and the dragon will turn it to cinders—look at Mr. Potter go!"

Kedar hadn't given himself time to think any longer than it took to take a deep breath after he had transfigured his staff, but had ran forward along a curving path through the rocks until he heard a fearsome sound that could only signal that the dragon was about to rain fire down upon his head. Before that moment he had been carrying his staff in his right hand, holding it vertically to his side to keep it from catching on any rocks as he ran, but now he brought it up and into both hands so that he could dig one tip into the ground. For an instant Kedar thought he had vaulted himself into the air a moment too late as flame and heat filled the crevice he had been running through, but his feet soon found the top of the rocks with only a slight stumble and he kept moving lest the dragon realize too soon that the flames hadn't hit him. It was time to play hide-and-seek with the beast.

"Where did Mr. Potter go," Bagman shouted in excitement, "he seems to have disappeared, but I saw him dodge the flames. Just what does he think he's doing!?"

"Surviving this Allah-forsaken tournament," Kedar muttered to himself before darting quickly through the shadows to a crevice that brought him a bit closer to the Hungrian Horn-tail.

In a rage that its target had been lost the dragon began to spew fire around itself at random, sending heat blasting through the crevices Kedar was using for cover. The heat was bordering on uncomfortable even for him despite the protection of his shield, but Kedar viewed it as a vast improvement over the chilled English climate—though he quickly found himself revising that opinion as flames swept too close to where he bided his time. The brief lull that came next gave Kedar the chance to spring. Wasting no moves he ran pell-mell towards the dragons nest, using his staff like one would a pole-vault stick to throw himself from outcropping to outcropping when his path was no longer clear. He was nearly free, had almost made it—

"Damn!" Kedar tasted blood as the curse escaped his lips, his feet skittering out from under him as a hot stone broke free from beneath his feet and sent him plummeting to the ground. This terrain was just as treacherous as the shifting desert sands that hid the secret pitfalls of the long ago Egyptians, perhaps even more so because he had expected the stones to hold firm beneath him instead of crumbling.

"And he fell! Ladies and Gentlemen, we just watched Mr. Potter fall and possibly end his chance at getting the egg!"

Bagman's words fueled a fire within Kedar even as his shield started to buckle beneath the dragon fire now being aimed directly at him; there was no way he could hold it much longer. Crying out a frame-freezing charm Kedar let his shield drop and literally sprang through the now cool fire, bursting out through the other side of the flames to gasps of astonishment uttered en-masse by the watching crowd. At the height of his jump he tucked his body in on itself, coming up into a roll between two giant dragon eggs. Kedar's focus narrowed, he didn't spare any attention for the dragon raging above him as he snatched for the golden egg that awaited him. He had just barely gotten the egg in his hands before Dragon-keepers were swarming the arena to subdue the furious Horntail, saving Kedar from having to further dodge clawed feet and the lashing tail as he scrambled to get out of range.

"And Mr. Potter has done it!" Bagman shouted in glee as the noise seemed to swell the air around Kedar, "I don't know how he did it, but he did!"

Giving a sigh of thanks, Kedar began to walk towards the judges stand to receive his scores when he was abruptly assaulted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Dragons!" Her tone was full of disgust as she started to tug Kedar towards a first aid tent that had been set up outside the enclosure. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? Come along Mr. Potter, let's get you fixed up."

Kedar managed to dig his feet in just enough to get her to stop, "I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, at the worse I'll have a bruise or two."

The medi-witch looked over him shrewdly, her sharp eyes searching for any burn marks or cuts. Still disbelieving that he could have come out of the first task so unscathed, Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and muttered a couple of spells over him. At last she lowered her wand.

"_Hmph_," even after the tests Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to want to dismiss him as uninjured, "go on then. Go get your scores. I have patients to tend to."

Hiding a smile, Kedar inclined his head slightly to the medi-witch and turned to walk towards the reviewing stand only to be assaulted again. This time it was Alex and Hermione.

"Whoa, Kedar," Alex grinned, "that was bloody awesome. I never thought you'd use your M—"

Hermione couldn't wait to speak any longer and thankfully cut Alex off before he could utter the word 'Medjai', saving Kedar from having to shut the younger boy up, "Kedar, you were brilliant! Where did you learn to do that? Why didn't you use a spell? Oh, you were amazing, you really were."

By Hermione's bitten fingernails, Kedar could tell her rambling stemmed from the fear she must have felt watching him in the arena.

"Thanks Hermione." Kedar replied softly, "I'm sorry to have worried you in any way. Will both of you walk with me to get my scores?"

"Of course," Alex grinned, Hermione nodding in agreement, and together the three walked the rest of the way to the gold-draped seats where the judges waited.

Madam Maxine was the first to raise her wand, shooting a silver ribbon into the air to give Kedar an eight out of ten possible points. Mr. Crouch followed soon after, shooting the number eight into the air. Nodding politely to both judges, Kedar acknowledged his acceptance of their judgment of his performance. Turning slightly, Kedar nodded to Dumbledore as well when the Headmaster put up a nine to give him his highest score yet. Despite not believing the Headmaster to be biased, Kedar only hoped it was in reflection of his actions instead of the fact that he was competing for Hogwarts. Behind him, Kedar could hear the crowd cheering and he awaited the score Ludo Bagman would give him.

With an overly done flourish of his wand, Bagman shot a ten into the air. Kedar's eyes remained grave and he did not incline his head even slightly to the ex-Quidditch player; he could have no respect for the man who had continued to try and help him cheat on the first task while offering no help to the others. Next to Bagman, Karkaroff had paused at this lack of acknowledgment from Kedar and with a subtle alteration of his wrist turned the four he had been about to send into the air to a five.

Beside him Alex growled, "bloody git gave Krum a ten."

Kedar ignored Alex's grumbling and nodded to Karkaroff. He hadn't expected the man to be fair towards him after the very vocal complaints Durmstrang's Headmaster had been spouting about him. Glancing at the hovering scores one last time, Kedar bowed to the judges in general and turned to walk back towards the first aid tent with Alex and Hermione to see how the other Champions had fared.

* * *

Posted On: May 14, 2007


	20. Cracking Eggs

_I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know…ok, now that I've gotten that out of my system the thing that I know and you don't doesn't occur within this chapter. Enjoy!_

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 20:_ Cracking Eggs

Gryffindor was a riot of parties due to Kedar's success against the dragon, somehow Sirius and Remus managed to sneak into one, but Kedar himself was rarely found to participate in the festivities after the initial celebration. It was on one such occasion where Kedar has slipped away to sit meditatively with the dragon egg that Ron found him and gave a stuttering apology before disappearing. Things would never be the same as before between them now that Ron had shown he had the ability to backstab, minor and petty though his actions had been, but one day Kedar's prediction could come true and it could be a more severe betrayal.

After that classes resumed as normal, Kedar spending more of his free time in the library with Cedric and Viktor as they each tried to crack the riddle of the screeching eggs. Thus far they had managed to conclude that each of their eggs made the same sounds and that it seemed to be some form of message instead of a single clue given the varying tones. They just had to figure out what language it was and how they could translate it. Already they had ruled out a few of the more obvious speeches such as that of the Banshee or the screeching of an enraged Veela. Despite it being a 'dragon' egg, the speech was no known version of Draconian either.

It was Cedric who finally presented them with the answer a little over two weeks later, after overhearing a conversation between two of the Professors—or more precisely Professor Moody and Durmstrang's Headmaster, Karkaroff.

"Moody was advancing on him right there in the hall," Cedric told them in an undertone as they sat around a table in the back of the library where they wouldn't be disturbed, "he was accusing Headmaster Karkaroff of probably telling Viktor the secret of the egg, that the voices were that of mermaids. He accused him of giving his student an unfair advantage in the tasks and said that he was watching him. I was lucky they didn't see me."

Kedar exchanged a long glance with Viktor, suspicion in his eyes though it wasn't the Durmstrang boy he doubted.

"So we jump in the lake with our eggs and listen to them underwater?" Viktor turned to ask Cedric before their silence made the other boy think there was something wrong.

Cedric shrugged, "I guess that's one way to do it."

"No thank you," Kedar shuddered dramatically, "there is a perfectly fine bath in my dorm, with hot water. If you wish to freeze, be my guests, but I won't be jumping in that lake while winter's here."

Viktor gave a slight grin, "do you not know how to swim Kedar? I could teach you."

"Drown me is more like," Kedar retorted, "It's too cold."

"Kedar does have a point," Cedric agreed, "it is cold out. I know a place we could use though. There's a big pool in the Prefects bathroom. It'll be empty soon; we can all grab swimming trunks and meet there in an hour. We've worked together this far, we might as well listen to the message together. It would be interesting to see if we were right about the tones, and therefore the messages, being the same."

Kedar nodded, Viktor agreeing a moment later, "it couldn't hurt."

"Great," Cedric grinned comradely at the two of them, "fifth floor, fourth door to the left of Boris the Bewildered. Password is 'pine fresh.' I'll see you there in an hour."

Kedar and Viktor watched as Cedric headed back to his dorm, making sure the Hufflepuff wasn't about to double back before either of them spoke.

"It seems too convenient," Viktor said, "that one of us three would happen to overhear."

"And to not be caught," Kedar agreed, "especially since Professor Moody's eye can see through solid objects."

… … … … …

Kedar jogged easily through Hogwart's halls after slipping from Gryffindor Tower with a pair of swimming shorts on under his robes and the egg wrapped in a towel tucked under one arm. He had spent the time since he had left Viktor trying to figure out why Moody had allowed Cedric to overhear his confrontation with Headmaster Karkaroff, but didn't know enough about the Defense Professor beyond rumors to guess at his motives; it could be something as simple as wanting to give the Hogwart's Champions an early lead or something deeper, but why involve Karkaroff when it was plain they both harbored great dislike for each other. The one thing Kedar did know from all of this was that it wouldn't hurt to be even more cautious than usual.

After tonight he would work alone on his strategy for the next task and wouldn't accept hints or help from anyone he didn't ask for information personally—something that wasn't likely to happen unless the person was a professor and he really found himself backed into a corner. Kedar wasn't a fool; he knew all too well that the other Champions had three more years of schooling than he did. He also knew that his Medjai training could only take him so far and that there was a good possibility that the last two tasks could very well turn out to be purely magical in nature, but he was also determined and in a Medjai determination and hard work combined with the proper knowledge and tools could go a long way. He just had to know what he needed to look for, hence the reason why he was suddenly throwing himself off a sixth floor landing when the staircase he was aiming for suddenly decided to shift as he approached it.

Kedar landed solidly, gaining his balance and grabbing onto the side rail with his right hand so he didn't lose the egg; the stairs shifted slowly, but they had a tendency to lurch sometimes and he didn't care to find himself falling down to the fifth floor or beyond. He had seen a Ravenclaw fall like that once, stepping for the top stair to find it had shifted from beneath his foot; the boy had fallen to the third floor before another shifting staircase had caught him. Madam Pomfrey had fixed him up as well as she could, but even with magic some of the damage had taken time to fully heal. Still keeping in touch with the railing Kedar moved down to the middle of the staircase and paused there until the stone gave the grinding groan that signaled it had locked into place before he continued the rest of the way to the fifth floor.

"There you are Kedar," Cedric hailed him from beyond the statue of Boris the Bewildered, Viktor was already there as well, "are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with," Kedar said as he caught up to them, following Cedric and Viktor into the Prefect's bathroom after Cedric gave the password.

The room was pleasantly warm as they stepped in and Kedar had to admit that it would be worth it to become a Prefect for the bathroom privileges alone. The light of the candles floating in a chandelier overhead twinkled softly off the dark-flecked white marble, set off by the long white curtains hanging across the windows to let in the sunlight during the day, but the best part was the deep-sunken pool in the middle of the floor surrounded by golden taps.

"There's about a hundred taps around the pool," Cedric told them, "start turning on a few and we'll get the pool filled back up again. Don't worry about which ones you're tapping, we haven't managed to find a combination that stinks yet and believe me some of the Slytherins have tried."

Kedar looked at Viktor and shrugged; both of them were surprisingly good at deciphering the other's looks for only having known each other a short time and Kedar was skeptical too, but they would have to trust Cedric on this one. Following the Hufflepuff's lead both boys shed their robes and hung them on the handily provided racks and began to turn on random taps. Each tap had a tiny symbol on it to indicate its difference from every other and soon the swimming pool was being filled with water and bubble of every sort and color. Surprisingly despite its size, the pool filled quickly, but none of them made the move to jump in with their eggs.

"Let's just swim for a bit," Kedar finally suggested, "its late enough that we won't be disturbed and it would be a shame to have filled the pool only to listen to the egg and then leave. Let's relax a bit first."

"Good idea," Viktor concurred, set his egg down, and dove in through the layers of bubbles to cleave the water underneath.

With a smirk, Kedar followed behind him and proved that even desert dwellers could learn to swim—indeed Ardeth had taught him to swim early, making the long trip across the desert to a watering hole that was for swimming and watering camels, after learning of the phobia of standing water that his uncle had instilled in him by constantly holding his head underwater as punishment during his baths. Of course Kedar would be the first to admit that he was no fish in the water, but he swam well enough for his needs and could make the occasionally needed swim across the gentler parts of the Nile without floundering. Cedric joined them without hesitation and it wasn't until about half an hour later that Kedar swam to where he had left his egg and picked it up, signaling a halt to the fun—they had come for a reason after all.

'_Here goes nothing,'_ Kedar thought as all three of them took a deep breath and dove underwater; this time when Kedar opened the egg his ears weren't assaulted by high-pitched wailing.

Instead the water was permeated by the eerie sound of multiple voices as they sang:

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
__We cannot sing above the ground,  
__And while you're searching, ponder this:  
__We've taken what you'll sorely miss.  
__An hour long you'll have to look,  
__And to recover what we took,  
__But past an hour—the prospect's black,  
__Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

"Well that's pretty straightforward," Kedar commented after he had broken the surface, "except for what they'll take. Grab your eggs and we'll make sure they're the same before we discuss more."

Easily enough the other two eggs revealed the same message and Viktor, Cedric, and Kedar floated in the pool to discuss what they had heard.

"It'll involve the Lake," Cedric offered up the first fact, "that we have to listen to the egg underwater to understand the message proves that along with the fact that the singers can't sing above ground. The Lake is also the only big enough body of water on Hogwarts' grounds."

"They'll take something special to us," Viktor added, "and we'll only have a time limit of an hour to find it within the lake. We don't know what they'll take though."

"The singers are Mer-folk," it was Kedar's turn to voice his thoughts, his eyes fixed upon the single picture of a mermaid that hung in the Prefect's bathroom, "they're the only water-dwellers in Hogwarts' Lake with remotely human voices and they screech above the surface. They make their homes deep within the Lake; we'll have to find some way to breathe underwater for an hour."

"But what will they take?"

* * *

Posted On: July 2, 2007


	21. Partners

**_PLEASE READ:_** _I_

_I'm taking this chance to reaffirm that this story is **not** slash, despite an event that happens in this chapter. This story will not be slash and most likely will not have a pairing; should enough people request slash though, I would consider writing another HP/Mummy crossover with slash sometime in the future._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 21:_ Partners

"Now that I have your undivided attention," McGonagall sent a piercing glare at Ron and Seamus who had been fooling around with some of the twin's new inventions, "I have an announcement to make."

Kedar glanced up briefly from the parchment he had been using to start his homework on, and though he kept writing his attention was on professor McGonagall. It wasn't often she made announcements, and the rare times she had before had been serious matters.

"The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish—"

Whispers and small giggles had sprung up in the female population of the class and Kedar felt dread lodge inside his chest as he caught more than a few of them looking at him as they sized him up for eligibility as a partner for the ball. Kedar began to wonder if there was some way he could go home for the holidays despite the rule stating that Tournament contestants couldn't leave the hosting country until the completion of the Third Task.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued as Kedar's mind switched to thinking of all the places he could hide within Hogwarts, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then—"

Professor McGonagall looked even sterner than usual, her gaze lingering particularly on the boys, "the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to—er—let our hair down, but that does **_NOT_** mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. If I catch a single Gryffindor misbehaving there will be serious consequences."

Thankfully the bell rang before McGonagall could expound upon those consequences, but Kedar wasn't to be lucky as the professor singled him out to stay behind. He had been hoping to make a break for it before any of the girls in his class decided to back him into a corner over the ball. It wasn't that he had any problem with them or with going to the Yule Ball with any of them, no, it was the way they were looking at him as if he were a piece of meat ready to be devoured that he had a problem with.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall had relaxed her stern demeanor just a bit when the other students left, "I've been asked to inform you that the champions and their partners will be leading the opening dance for the ball."

Kedar sighed, "I guess that rules out hiding."

A slight smile crossed the Transfiguration professor's lips before she resumed her usual stern demeanor, "indeed it does. Now, Kedar, should you be in need of dancing lessons, they will be held starting next week during free periods. As a Champion I expect you to uphold the honor of Gryffindor and find a suitable partner for the dance, but for now you may use the secondary door in my office to avoid the girls waiting in ambush outside the classroom. Dismissed."

Nodding his thanks, Kedar did as he had been told and used the door in McGonagall's adjacent office to leave the classroom. Thankfully her office door led to a different corridor than the one the classroom was in and he easily made it to Gryffindor Tower without being accosted by eager females. Now he just had to figure out who he wanted to ask to the dance.

… … … … …

Fred and George grinned mischievously as they sat on either side of their youngest brother. Ron currently had his head in his hands and was moaning on how much of a bloody idiot he was. The twins didn't disagree even though Ron had been foolish enough to step in between a veela working her magic and her chosen prey, they needed him to be distracted enough to not question their motives.

"There, there," George attempted to be soothing without giving everything away by laughing, "it's not that bad."

"It is," Ron moaned, "I asked her in front of the entire school and she looked at me like I was dung on the bottom of her shoes. Everyone was laughing."

"Here," Fred tried to act as innocent and brotherly as possible, "maybe a Butterbeer will cheer you up."

Ron took the offered bottle pausing long enough that the twins were about to curse their bad luck for blowing their chance, but then Ron twisted off the cap that they had carefully replaced and downed a large swig.

"I can't believe I did that," Ron moaned again, but the moans were less depressed this time; Fred and George grinned.

"Maybe things would look better if you asked someone else," George hinted; the things they did for their brother, he'd better be grateful later on, "perhaps Hermione."

"I can't!" Ron's face turned bright red, "she'd never say yes."

"Have another drink," Fred urged Ron on and foolishly Ron did before finally growing suspicious enough to glare at the bottle.

"You put something in here," he sputtered as if he could cough it back up.

"Of course not," Fred lied through his teeth, "but you should really go talk to Hermione now."

"I—" Ron tired to protest he couldn't, but the twins were relentless now.

"She's in the library—"

"—it would be the perfect opportunity."

"She won't say no—"

"—it's your last chance before someone else asks her."

"Maybe that Terry guy from Ravenclaw—"

"I—okay." The drugged Butterbeer had done its work, lowering Ron's inhibitions enough that he could be talked into doing the one thing the twins knew he would never be able to do without a nudge in the right direction.

Solemnly Fred and George watched as Ron took a finally swig of Butterbeer and left to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. The serum, one that was supposed to lower a persons doubts about doing something they really wanted to do but hadn't the courage for, had been a tricky invention—one they weren't quite yet sure was legal—and they had needed a solid source to try it out on in a situation they knew wouldn't go against the drinkers true wishes. Ron had been the perfect victim, his feelings for Hermione obvious, but it had also been just as obvious that he would never ask her to the Yule Ball without a bit of a nudge and some serious help.

"Our work here is done—"

"—he'll thank us for it later."

… … … … …

Kedar ducked into an alcove, grateful to have a moment to catch his breath. As he had feared, various girls had started to come up to him and ask if he had a date to the Yule Ball yet. So far there had only been some really heavy hinting from the girls that they would be more than willing to be his dance partner, but Kedar knew that as time went by the hints would get more and more pointed until he had no choice but to accept one of the offers. Already the Patil twins had attempted to corner him that morning, but they had been too busy arguing with each other on who had the right to ask him first that they hadn't noticed him slipping away. Then, frighteningly enough, Pansy Parkinson had been walking towards him with make-up lying heavy on her face and a simpering smile on her lips—he had been forced to duck into the toilet to escape her and had been ten minutes late to Charms just to make sure she wasn't waiting for him when he came out.

Kedar sighed softly. It wasn't as if the girls asking him were repulsive, okay, maybe Pansy was, but Kedar wasn't willing to go with someone who only wanted to use him as something to show off with. Besides, he already knew who he wanted to take to the dance; it had been the most logical and obvious choice for this situation after all. They would only be going as friends, he couldn't offer her more than that, but she was one of the few he actually trusted not to accept his offer for the prestige accompanying a Champion to the Yule Ball would bring. Now if he could just get said girl alone for a moment without someone else interrupting.

"Hello Viktor." Kedar didn't turn as he was joined in the alcove a moment later; he had seen the Bulgarian Seeker slip around the corner a second ago and knew he was also looking for a place to hide.

"They will not leave you alone either?"

Kedar gave a humorless smile, "I feel as if I am a prize to be possessed. I would not go to the Ball if it was not mandatory that we attend."

"Have you asked anyone yet?"

"No," Kedar admitted, "I've been trying to get Hermione alone to ask her, but every time I manage someone else comes up."

"Hermione?" There was something in Viktor's voice, "I had planned upon asking her. She is the only female I truly know here, and she does not fall over me as the others do."

The two were silent as they faced each other, neither knowing what to say, but they weren't given a chance as Ron practically skipped up to them with a goofy look on his face. Kedar wondered if there was a sign over the alcove pointing out the fact that he was trying to hide there.

"She said yes!" Ron was giddy, "Hermione said she'd go to the Ball with me!"

"You asked Hermione," Kedar's voice was full of disbelief.

Ron flushed red to rival his hair, "well, the twins slipped me something and before I knew it I had asked her, and she said yes! I can't believe she said yes. I have to go tell the other guys, see you later Kedar."

In complete disbelief Kedar and Viktor watched as Ron continued his merry trip through the halls of Hogwarts, at complete opposite to his earlier depression at having attempted to ask Fleur to the ball when she turned her Veela charm on Cedric and blasted Ron instead. He was glad for Ron, Kedar really was, but now that left him stuck in the sands without a drop of water in sight to save him. Perhaps he would have to find one of the Patil twins after all, though it would be tricky to ask one without hurting the other…

Viktor groaned in defeat, "at this rate, the only people we'll be willing to go with is each other. I know no one else at this school and no females came from my school."

"I accept," Kedar spoke up suddenly, holding back an impish smirk, "you may pick up me up outside the doors at eight o'clock."

"What…?" Viktor stuttered, completely taken aback.

Kedar shrugged, "why not? It'll just be the one dance and the reactions of everyone will be humorous. I mean, it's not like its taboo here or anything, is it? The men of my tribe often dance together without it meaning any more than camaraderie."

"No, but I hadn't thought—" Krum shook his head, at a loss.

"Do not worry, I'm not hitting on you," Kedar grinned at Viktor's discomfort and resisted the urge to tease the other boy by raking his eyes over him as he had seen other males do to females, "merely taking advantage of a mutually beneficial situation. Besides, I can already imagine the looks on the faces of our professors as well as whatever dignitaries will be present to witness the event."

"Very well," a small smile of answering amusement appeared on Viktor's face, "but you shall be the female. I will be the one leading us in the dance."

"Deal," Kedar agreed with flashing eyes, anticipating the entertainment that would come from their attending the Yule Ball together, "but do not expect me to come wearing a dress."

Viktor actually looked at him considerately before replying, "I count you as a friend, Kedar, but you in a dress would be one thing this friendship could not handle. I will see you later, but I believe we should keep this idea of yours to ourselves until the ball. I will not renege."

Viktor gave a curt nod and slipped free of the alcove, slouching and ducking his head to escape through the thinning crowd without too much notice. Kedar was about to do the same when a sharp voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Potter, there you are! A word please."

Professor McGonagall. Kedar groaned; the woman had the most unique timing, but it wasn't as if he could say no to her.

"Yes professor?"

"I've come to see if you've found a partner for the Yule Ball yet." McGonagall did not beat around the bush, "I'm expecting you to make a good impression for Gryffindor after all."

"I just found one, professor." Kedar answered honestly.

"Well?" It seemed he wasn't going to get off lightly, "who is it?"

"Just a friend," Kedar answered evasively, glancing up to notice that they now had a small audience of disappointed and, in some cases, murderous looking females, "I won't say any names to protect them until the Yule Ball."

McGonagall looked about sharply and saw the gathered crowd of students and nodded curtly, if a bit unhappily, before shooing students off to their classes. Kedar gladly took the chance to slip away; he was getting really good at disappearing in crowds since the announcement about the ball, and reflected on McGonagall's words as he made his way to Defense. He and Viktor would be making an impression alright, he just wasn't sure it was one his Head of House would approve of.

* * *

Posted On: July 27, 2007


	22. Yule Tide

_This took a twist at the end that I hadn't expected…show's you just how alive these plot bunnies really are._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 22:_ Yule Tide

There was still a little over an hour until the Yule Ball began, but Kedar was already up in his dorm so he could start preparing. Carefully lifting shirts and pants out of the clothing partition of his trunk, Kedar reached down into the bottom and brought out a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. Reverently he untied the twine and folded back the paper to reveal a patch of dark, silky cloth. Pulling the cloth aside revealed a different kind of cloth more appropriate to desert wear, a finely woven black cotton embroidered with silver. With care Kedar unfolded the three-part set and laid it out so that it wasn't wrinkled.

The main part of Kedar's tribal outfit was an open-front robe with a slight collar boasting a thin line of silver embroidery and string ties at the throat. From the collar came two lines of silver embroidery about an inch thick running down the full length of each side of the front, one right at the edge and the other a few inches over. Silver embroidery ran along the cuffs of the sleeves and above and below the elbows as well. The robe was meant to be worn over plain black pants of the same cotton weave with a wide band of the cloth securing the robe at the waist. No shirt was worn beneath the robe, but the black band of cloth came high enough on his stomach that the robe would not gape to show off his chest. The last part of the outfit was a free flowing cape that stayed easily on his shoulders with only a simple tie at the throat that could be easily undone so that the cape could be discarded in an emergency to allow freer range of movement. The only decoration on the cape was the large symbol of the Medjai that would rest over Kedar's left breast when worn. He and Ardeth were the only two who wore the symbol of the Protectors, the other Chieftains wore the individual symbols of their smaller tribes.

Pulling the curtains of his bed closed so that his robes would not be disturbed by his inquisitive dorm mates when they came up, Kedar ducked into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. While coming out of the bathroom and towel drying his hair, Kedar's first instinct was to look and make sure his robes hadn't been disturbed now that his housemates were rushing around frantically getting together their clothes and shower items. There was only a little over half an hour left until they were supposed to start lining up outside the Great Hall.

With a rueful shake of his head, Kedar tossed his wet towel over a chair and reached for his underwear and the black pants to slip on under his open bathing robe before picking up his hairbrush and pulling it through his damp hair. Using a charm that Hermione had shown him a few days ago, Kedar ran his wand along his hair with his brush to remove the last of the dampness from it so his robes wouldn't get wet from his hair. Once satisfied Kedar tossed his robe to land with the towel and sat on his bed to pull on his socks and boots, tucking the pants down into the boots out of long habit. Next he slipped the open robe over his shoulders, pulling the two edges together and wrapping the band of black cloth about his waist and stomach to keep it from gaping open at anywhere but right at his throat where the cloth formed a V.

Satisfied, Kedar tossed his cloak over his shoulders and shook his hair out, deciding to leave it down after a moments consideration with the mirror. The conversation with the mirror had drawn the attention of his roommates and Kedar smiled as their mouths fell open, leaving them gaping like fish.

"Kedar…" Seamus found his voice, "wow. There's going to be one lucky girl out there tonight."

Kedar smirked softly as he turned so that his cape flared around him, "I'll see you down in the common room."

"Uh, wait a minute Kedar," Ron tugged at his robes, "I'll go down with you."

Kedar looked back at Ron is askance as they headed down the stairs, "are you really going to the Ball like that?"

"Yeah," Ron tugged at a cuff frayed from a sloppily cast severing charm, "why?"

"Well…" Kedar was going to try and put things delicately so that Ron didn't storm off in a huff and leave Hermione without a dance partner, but was saved that trouble by the girl herself as she set upon Ron and began fixing his robes.

"Really, Ron, if we're going to be dancing together, it's my job to make sure you don't make me look bad."

Ron clumsily showed off his robes, a slightly red tinge warming his cheeks, "are you saying I look bad?"

"YES!" Kedar loudly threw his voice in with the rest of the Gryffindor common room.

… … … … …

"There you are Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall was fussing around outside the doors to the Great Hall, "thank you for being early. Where is your date?"

Kedar bowed his head slightly to acknowledge her, "my date will be along shortly. I am a bit early, as you have said."

McGonagall frowned, but had to go calm down a rowdy group of dateless six-year boys as they tried to harass a group of girls waiting for their escorts. Viktor took that moment to slip up beside him.

"They are opening the doors to let the others in," Viktor told him, "we will enter after all the others have."

Kedar glanced over at his date. Viktor was wearing a militaristic looking tunic of red velvet over black pants tucked into equally black boots. A black sash crossed across the tunic from his left shoulder down to his right side, silver buttons marching neatly down the tunic's front. The finishing touch to the outfit was a short black cape held closed at Viktor's throat with a silver clasp. The two of them would make quite a handsome entrance.

"Champions over here please," Professor McGonagall summoned them to line up out of the general crush of students making their way into the Hall, "Line up over here. We'll be calling you in a minute."

Luckily for Kedar and Viktor, Professor McGonagall was too busy to do more than note they were heading her way to line up before she had to head into the Great Hall herself. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, still looking stunned at his good fortune in landing the part-veela, took the first place in the Champion's line followed by Cedric and Cho. Neither Kedar nor Viktor made a fuss at being the last couple in line; it would make their entrance all that much sweeter. Already Kedar found himself smirking at the looks on the faces of the other four as they realized how he and Viktor had lined up.

Then the doors to the Great Hall opened again, they had closed after the last student had been ushered in by McGonagall to give them time to settle in their seats, and it was time for the Champions to process in. Bowing slightly, Viktor offered Kedar his arm and they followed the others into the Hall. By the time they finally got to the table and Viktor pulled out a seat for Kedar like any proper gentleman, the hall was rife with gossip. Speculating glances were shot at the both of them all through dinner and a handful of people from Professor McGonagall to Percy Weasley, who was filling in for Mr. Crouch, came to their seats to try and convince them to find female partners for the opening dance. None of them could actually come out and directly order them to find female partners since homosexual relationships weren't illegal, but they tried every argument they could right up until the moment when Kedar and Viktor stepped out onto the dance floor together.

Viktor was an excellent lead when it came to dancing and Kedar found himself relaxing and going with the flow, glad for the lessons in English dancing style Evy had given him a few years back. The two of them danced together so smoothly, neither of them putting pressure on the other as they discussed magic and fighting techniques, that they continued to dance with one another between slipping off to dance with other partners. The evening would have been perfect had not one of Viktor's fellow Durmstrang students decided that since Kedar was dancing with another male it was alright to grope him.

The moment Kedar felt the boy's hand on his ass, he would have handled things differently had the hand he felt belonged to a woman, Kedar twisted free of Viktor and sent his assailant flipping to the floor. Pinning him there, Kedar went for his knife only to ruefully remember that he didn't have one on him since the only one he could visibly carry anymore was sealed in its sheath. He would have pulled his wand then, except that Viktor beat him to it, the Bulgarian Seeker's eyes blazing with fury.

"How dare you, Kiril. I demand satisfaction for the outrage to my partner."

Kiril stuttered nervously, something about how he had assumed Kedar was up for grabs since he hadn't exclusively danced with Viktor that evening and since he seemed to enjoy male companionship—Kedar thought Viktor was going to kill the boy. He might have too had the Professors not broken things up. Kedar managed to get the last word in though, slipping up so that his lips were so close to Kiril's ears that no one else could hear.

"You will be at the Quidditch pitch, one hour after the dance has ended. Do not make me come find you."

Blanching and looking between Viktor and Kedar, Kiril sullenly nodded before allowing himself to be lead from the Great Hall; his attendance at the Yule Ball was at an end for his misbehavior.

"What did you say to Kiril?" Viktor inquired as he pulled Kedar into another dance, ensuring that they could keep moving and lessening the chance of being overheard.

"We're going to have a little duel later," Kedar looked Viktor in the eyes, "and you're not to interfere. This is my fight."

Viktor didn't reply. He knew Kiril, knew the other boy would most likely show up with others to ambush Kedar. He would have to deal with Kiril before the appointed time for the duel. His honor was at stake in this matter. It also gave him a very damn good reason to settle a long standing score with Kiril.

… … … … …

Kedar waited until it was five minutes passed the appointed time for the duel before casting a locating charm. Following the directions of his twisting wand, Kedar made his way out of the Quidditch stadium in search of Kiril. He was not going to let the other boy get off for groping his ass.

Unsurprisingly Kedar found that his wand was leading him towards the Durmstrang ship and started thinking of the different ways he could sneak aboard and get to the coward Kiril, but as he drew closer he found he needn't have worried. Kiril was already outside, but he wasn't in any shape for a duel. He had been tied against the rough, barnacled hull of the ship, fish guts smeared over his exposed flesh to entice the Giant Squid up to play. The blood from the cuts caused by the barnacles had also brought out other things to play. No matter how much Kedar disliked the boy from his earlier actions, Kiril didn't deserve this.

With a twist of his wand, Kedar severed the ropes binding Kiril to the ship and caught him quickly with a hovering charm. With care Kedar floated Kiril to the shore and out of the reach of the giant squid.

"Who did this?"

There was pain and fear in Kiril's dull eyes, "Krum."

* * *

Posted On: October 15, 2007


	23. Second Task

_Hmm…maybe an update will sway the polls to 'the author may live'?_

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 23:_ Second Task

The sun was just starting to rise, throwing light defused by the ground-creeping mist across the far side of the lake where Kedar stood to welcome the dawning day. With difficulty he had managed to extract the true story from Kiril, and despite understanding that Viktor had only used the incident at the ball as a reason to exact a long overdue and much needed revenge Kedar was still upset at the Durmstrang student. Judgement should always be delivered with a cool head and a swift hand—only in certain instances should torture be used in the place of justice and only with great discretion and thoughts of consequences. Viktor had followed none of these rules and the only thing saving him from Kedar's own judgement was the blood feud between Viktor's family and Kiril's family that had led to the torture. Blood feuds were not to be interfered with lightly.

Kedar sighed and acknowledged the chill that had settled into his body from the crisp morning air; he still hadn't come to a decision on how to handle Viktor. He could not forget the slight friendship that had been emerging between the two of them, he had after all trusted the other boy enough to allow him to act as an escort for him to the Yule Ball, but he also could not condone the actions Viktor had taken. Kedar took a deep breath of the cool air and held it in his lungs for a moment before releasing it. There was only one course of action he could currently take and he knew it. He would treat Viktor with courtesy, but their relationship would be that of fellow competitors in the tournament instead of two people becoming friends. It was about time they broke off working together in preparation for the tasks anyhow, the second task was fast approaching and none of them could depend on the others anymore when this task could make or break a champion. Besides, he already knew the tactics he was going to use to survive the lake, it just required some personal practice time.

… … … … …

The day of the second task hit quicker than Kedar would have liked, the day dawning surprisingly warm for late February thought it was still freezing out. Kedar was also currently beratting himself soundly for having failed to keep Alex out of this whole mess. Sometime between the changing of the classes the Professors had wisked the younger boy off, though Kedar had the satisfaction of hearing that Alex had put up one hell of a fuss first.

"Kedar." It was Viktor who called to him as he made it down to the lake right at the start of the task. "We need to talk. You've been—"

"Not now." Kedar interrupted, he wasn't about to get into the one confrontation he had been carefully avoiding for almost two months now right before he jumped into a freezing lake. "I have to haul my friend out of the lake."

"But—"

The starting announcements saved Kedar from having to cut Viktor off again and he forced himself to relax in preparation for the whistle that followed a few short moments later. The moment it sounded Kedar was in motion, wand cutting down in front of his own body to cast a warming charm before rising up again as he hit the water so he could cast the Bubblehead charm on himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cedric doing the same thing, Viktor was stuffing down a wad of Gillyweed, and Fleur was chanting a beautiful spell that would turn any water she breathed into air. Then they were underwater and it no longer mattered what everyone else was up to.

Immediately Kedar set out kicking hard, aiming for the bottom of the lake about halfway out from the shore. The cold lake was surprisingly silent as he went deeper, even the Giant Squid was no where to be seen, and Kedar began to feel uneasy; it was too much to hope for that there wouldn't be obstacles. Kedar was just about to cast a locating spell, thinking that perhaps he was headed the wrong way and that was why he wasn't meeting any opposition, when a small dark form hurtled out of the gloom at him with claws extended.

Kedar yelled out a spell of binding, the ancient words of Egypt tumbling easily from his mouth, and then all hell broke loose.

The moment the words passed from his lips it seemed as if the water itself sucked them away, distorting and twisting the magic. The eerily calm waters began to churn and bubble in front of Kedar, rising up from the depths of the lake to breach the surface, and in that watery tunnel Kedar saw a face. It was a face he knew, a face he had seen once before imprinted on water as a tidal wave raced down their dirigible.

"_Imhotep_."

He knew he shouldn't have said the name, knew he shouldn't have drawn the attention of that fierce visage when he was within the creature's element, but the eyes he stared into were full of confusion instead of the expected malice. A moment later the whirlpool and face were gone as if they had never existed. Kedar might have been able to pass the whole incident off as a trick of the bubbles from his spell playing on his imagination in these strange waters, but he suddenly found himself surrounded by visibly upset mermen bearing spears making signs against the evil eye and declaring that they wanted him out.

Kedar could be stubborn when he wanted to and he held his ground despite the fact that he too wanted to leave the lake. "I won't go without my friend Alex."

"You no cast more spell. Leave now. We bring." The leader of this group obviously wasn't big on words.

"No." Kedar was adamant. "You'll take me to Alex so I can leave with him. Keep the other lake dwellers away and I won't have to cast any more spells."

This led to a quick and furious debate in Mermish before Kedar found himself grudgingly being led to where the hostages were being held. There were only three left. One was Alex, the second a young girl who looked a lot like Fleur, and the third was Cho Chang. Viktor had obviously already come and gone. Within no time Alex had been cut free and shoved into Kedar's waiting arms and he was being urged to head back to the surface.

"Please do not take this amiss," the Merman who spoke to him now was obviously well educated than the one who had been in charage of his warrior escort, "but you created quite a disturbance and it will ease our minds greatly to see you free of our home. That creature—"

"I understand." Kedar spoke sparingly, feeling his Bubblehead charm starting to strain after what it had been through. "I feel the same."

Without looking back to see if an escort would follow to see he did indeed head for the surface, Kedar kicked hard for the shore while using one arm to help pull himself along and the other to hold tight to Alex. He wondered what it meant for the both of them to have been in the lake when Imhotep had briefly appeared in his watery visage. Had Imhotep found a way to cross into the mortal world again? And if so was he now aware of where they were? Kedar's head was spinning by the time he finally broke the surface, and it wasn't just because his Bubblehead charm was starting to fail.

Immediately canceling the charm Kedar sucked in a deep breath, feeling relieved as Alex took in a gulping lungful of air as well.

"Welcome back to the living." Kedar treaded water, holding Alex up until the other boy had gained his bearings well enough that they could both strike out together for the shore.

"It's your fault." Alex muttered crossly as they hauled themselves out of the water and into the chilly air. "I didn't pick to be a part of this."

There wasn't time to say any more as Madam Pomfrey descended upon them, pressing blankets around them and trying to usher them off to tents that had been errected where Pepper-up potion and hot drinks awaited them. Seeing Viktor there waiting for Madam Pomfrey to get done with the two of them Kedar managed to skip out on the Pepper-up and grab a hot drink before slipping out of the tent. Fleur and Cedric were still in the lake, which worried Kedar after what had happened, but there was nothing he could do but wait since he did not dare enter the lake again. It surprised him somewhat that he had actually made it out of the lake in decent time given that time had seemed to stretch on eternally while he had been underwater.

"You are still avoiding me." Viktor was a bit more determined than Kedar had hoped he would be.

Kedar took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the time for avoidance was now past. "Yes."

Viktor sighed. "Why? Was it because of the incident at the Yule Ball? I will remind you that it was your idea for us to go together in the first place."

"No." Kedar still didn't turn to face Viktor. "It was what you did afterwards. I understand that you had a vendetta against Kiril, I respect that, but to take revenge as you did? I would not suffer such a fate on even my worse enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Viktor seemed truly puzzled.

Kedar whirled. "I am talking about you leaving him partially keelhauled on the bow of your ship, smeared with fish guts and blood to entice the creatures of the lake to play with him."

Viktor reeled back as if he had been struck. "What?! You could believe that of me, that I would do something like that?"

"Kiril identified you. I looked him in the eyes and saw only truth there as he spoke through the pain. He had no reason to lie, not even for the grudge that drives your families. I would not have believed it if I had not seen it myself."

"I swear that it was not me." Viktor's words held ringing truth. "I went looking for Kiril to find him before he could attempt to ambush you with his friends, he is not known for fighting fair, but I could not find him and his friends would not admit to knowing his location either. I discovered he had been sent home under suspicious circumstances the next morning, but Karkaroff would not speak of it."

Kedar studied Viktor hard, both steadily holding the others gaze and at last Kedar nodded. "I believe you. Allah help me but I do believe you. So if it was not you then it was someone impersonating you, for Kiril was not lying either. We need to figure out who and why this someone would go to such lengths."

"I believe the why is the easy one." Viktor said. "For some reason they wished to drive a wedge between our friendship, something they managed to accomplish for a bit there, by making you believe the worse of me."

"That just leaves us with the who then."

Cheers distracted the two of them from the rest of their conversation and they instinctively glanced at the shore. Kedar was relieved to see both Fleur and Cedric emerging together from the lake with their captives.

"Come on." Kedar said. "Let's see how they are doing and get our scores from the judges. We'll have plenty of time to worry about the rest later. We've already passed the first hurdle."

"Wait." Viktor caught Kedar with a hand on his arm. "We are friends again?"

Kedar nodded and gave one of his rare grins. "Friends. Though don't expect me to invite you to another dance anytime soon."

* * *

Posted On: August 12, 2008


	24. Surprise Surprise

_Ok, I introduced a new character in this chapter that I hadn't played on using until later but hopefully it will convince ignorant flamers that this story is not slash. Probably useless though considering I doubt they'll read this chapter…_

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 24:_ Surprise Surprise

Two weeks after the second task Kedar went down to breakfast to discover his picture splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. Raising an eyebrow, Kedar accepted a copy of the article written by one Rita Skeeter and began to read.

**CHAMPION'S BALL SPARKS SURPRISES  
**By Rita Skeeter

_Not much is known about Kedar Potter, the Boy-who-lived  
and fourth champion of the Tri-wizard Tournament, but lately  
our mysterious young hero has been stirring up controversy.  
On the night of the Yule Ball Mr. Potter was found to be escorted  
to the dance by none other than the Durmstrang champion and  
well-known professional Seeker Viktor Krum, raising the question  
of whether or not he was gay. I'm here to bring you the truth—  
perhaps an ever juicier tale than if Mr. Potter really did prefer the  
company of other men._

_Yours truly has it on good authority that both Mr. Potter and  
Mr. Krum were planning on asking fourth year Gryffindor  
Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball only to have their hearts  
crushed as she accepted an offer from someone else. Their  
solution to this unrequited love? To take each other to the ball  
since no one else would do. This unfortunate choice led to  
Mr. Potter being subjected to the unwelcome advances of  
another male that night, an altercation that threw a sour note  
into the otherwise magical evening._

_Further sources indicate that the relationship between Mr. Potter  
and Mr. Krum grew strained after that fateful night but now they  
have once again been seen to be on friendly terms. Perhaps the  
saying that misery loves company is true and the two are finding  
solace in the shared torture of seeing Ms. Granger continually  
escorted by another man. I, Rita Skeeter, intend to keep you  
informed as more information comes to light. Do not fear all you  
pining witches out there, I am sure the hearts of our two handsome  
champions will recover some day._

The piece continued on to do smaller articles on Fleur and Cedric along with an overall coverage of all their performances during the first two tasks but Kedar didn't bother to read any further.

"I am sorry Hermione." He apologized to his friend. "This Rita Skeeter had no right to drag your name into such an article."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. What's the worst that could happen?"

They found out later at lunch how bad it could be when letters started pouring in for Hermione accusing her of playing with Harry and Viktor's feelings. They all laughed at the first few but when Kedar managed to stop Hermione from opening an envelope with a suspicious-looking wet spot things got serious. Careful handling revealed bobotuber pus inside set to drench the hands of whoever opened the letter.

"This has gone too far."

Kedar banished the offending envelope before casting a shield around the others and burning them. A noxious looking cloud of smoke contained by the shield indicated that more of the mail had indeed been harmful. Dissipating the smoke so that no one was exposed to it, Kedar turned his wand on Hermione.

"I'm going to ward you so that owls cannot find you, Bill taught the spell to me. You'll need to write your parents and have them send you a hair from each of them so their letters will get through since you do not possess an owl of your own we can key into the ward."

Hermione recognized the look in Kedar's eye. "What are you going to do then?"

Kedar grinned without humor. "I am going to express my extreme displeasure with the Daily Prophet. It is only a shame that I have to do so in a letter since I cannot go there in person."

"I will help you." Viktor stood to follow Kedar. "Together we shall make an even stronger point."

Viktor had been correct and two days later the Daily Prophet ran an apologetic article in response to the letters they had sent to the paper with the real reason they had gone together—they hadn't wanted to be stuck escorting fan girls around all night and had required dates as champions—and threatened lawsuits for the slander against Hermione.

Afraid of angering the two teens who were worth their weight in newspaper gold the Daily Prophet had even gone so far as to put Rita Skeeter on probation and were currently investigating to find the source of her slander. In return Kedar and Viktor had Fleur and Cedric do an article with them on the Tournament where they all received equal say and credit. Thus life at Hogwarts went back to normal, or at least as normal as life ever got at a magical school full of teenagers, until the day before the third task.

**… … … … …**

Kedar had just made a decent dent in his breakfast when the doors to the Great Hall swung open and admitted what most would call a strange looking group. There were five of them in all, the men looking dangerous in their dark tunics and, except for Ardeth, covered faces, but it was the last figure that drew Kedar's attention. Hastily standing Kedar rose and met the group at the door, mindful that many of the professors and some of the older students had drawn their wands.

"As-salaam alaykum, father." He spoke first to Ardeth as custom dictated. (Peace be with you.)

"Wa alaykum as-salaam, my son." Ardeth gave him the warrior's embrace by clasping their forearms and pulling him into a quick hug. (And with you peace.)

When he was released Kedar turned to welcome his father's companions.

I welcome you as well Gahiji, Khenti, and Osahar." Kedar placed his fisted right hand over his heart, inclining his head in respect as each of the tribal leaders removed their head wraps. "It gladdens me to receive you. This was a surprise I did not expect."

Osahar laughed. "Did you think we would not come to watch you compete? It is an opportunity we would not miss and indeed we made our own challenges in order to be chosen to come. Now stop being so proper. We all see where your gaze is."

Kedar bowed his head once again but didn't protest as he took the permission for what it was and the Chieftains moved aside to allow the fifth figure to move forward. The last visitor moved with a grace that bespoke of a young female, her embroidered linen tunic belted over a skirt that was slit up both sides to give random peeks of the trousers she wore beneath. Little could be seen of her face due to a scarf covering her head.

"Sabah el kheer, Amisi." Kedar greeted the only female in the group, raising gentle hands to help her remove her scarf and sending loose the cascade of dark hair that hung down her back. Though she couldn't have been more than twelve years old, the girl was already a stunning beauty. "Kaifa haloki?" (Good morning. How are you?)

"Sabah el kheer, Kedar." Amisi's soft voice was demur, her eyes cast down as she spoke shyly with Kedar. "Ana bekhair. Wa ant?" (Good morning. I am fine. And you?)

"Ana bekhair." Kedar smiled as he lifted Amisi's chin so she would look him in the eye; he hadn't realized until then how much he had missed her and the way she could make him feel at peace with just her presence. "Do not be shy around me, Amisi. I have never stopped you from speaking your mind at home and will not do so here." (I am fine.)

Amisi smiled shyly but did not look down in deference again as Dumbledore approached the group.

"Mr. Bey, I see you made it here just fine." The Headmaster shook hands with Ardeth before turning to address the obviously eavesdropping staff and students. "Hogwarts is pleased to welcome the family of Mr. Potter; they have come to watch the final task tomorrow. They have come a long way and I ask you to make them all feel at home here."

"Thank you Headmaster." Ardeth acknowledged the speech. "It is good to be welcomed."

Dumbledore turned back to Ardeth with one of his twinkling smiles. "I am surprised to see you so early. I was under the impression that you would not be arriving until this evening. I'm afraid Mr. Potter has classes to attend today, the champions are not given family leave until tomorrow."

Ardeth inclined his head. "We have no wish to take Kedar from his classes. We actually intend to explore the nearby village today but wished to first let Kedar know of our safe arrival."

"Well and good." Dumbledore said. "If I might recommend an excellent sweet shop in the town that you must visit? The students need to head off to class now but I can send our Caretaker along with you to act as a guide."

Kedar understood the Headmaster was giving a dismissal, as did Ardeth—the students had yet to leave the Great Hall for first period, all of them too intent on whispering about the fierce looking visitors.

"There is no need, we are already meeting others at the village." Ardeth announced before turning to Kedar. "The English Ministry of Magic and Hogwart's Board of Governors graciously allowed us to stay here at the school with you tonight Kedar so we shall see you this evening for dinner. Evy and Rick will be joining us sometime tomorrow."

Kedar bowed to them all and laid a gentle kiss across Amisi's forehead before releasing her back into the care of her father, Osahar. "Then until tonight."

Going back to the table for his bag once Ardeth had led the others out, Kedar was immediately accosted by his friends.

"Who were they? Who was the girl?"

Kedar smiled at their curiosity but answered anyhow. "My father and two uncles. The last man was Amisi's father."

Viktor noticed that while Kedar has given them the girl's name, he hadn't answered who she was. "Who is Amisi?"

Kedar looked thoughtfully at the group and decided that there was no true harm in answering, the truth would come out soon enough. "She is my betrothed."

"Your betrothed? You never told us you were betrothed." Hermione sputtered even as she finally had an answer for the question of why Kedar never seemed to look twice at any of the girls who wanted to spend time with him. "But she's so young! _You're_ too young to be married."

"She is only two years younger than I." Kedar explained to his friend with a shrug. "And it is not like we are actually married yet. Betrothal only means that we are promised to be married once we are old enough."

"But that's barbaric." Hermione continued to rant. "Was she given a choice? Do you even know anything about each other? What if—"

"Peace Hermione." Kedar held up a hand to ward off the torrent of words. "Both Amisi and I have agreed to the betrothal and we often spend time together at home."

"Do you love her?" Hermione demanded, not willing to drop the subject.

"Love?" Kedar asked back softly. "Not in the sense that you mean; love like that only builds over time. Do I care for her deeply? Yes, I do, and I will do everything in my power to see that Amisi is happy and never wants for anything. I will protect her with my very life if necessary."

"But—" Hermione tried to start again only for Kedar to silence her one last time.

"You must understand that our culture and way of life is different from yours Hermione. There are traditions and customs that we were raised to follow and so we think nothing of them. Amisi and I were promised to each other a few years ago, a match considered very favorable for us both. Please do not continue to argue this; it will only bring insult to Amisi and myself. I think we should get to class now."

Hermione took a deep breath but held her tongue, determined to hit the library at the first opportunity and look up betrothal laws. She was sure she would have plenty of opportunity to talk to Amisi the next day and get the young girl's side of the story. Hermione wasn't ready to accept that anyone would so willingly agree to an arranged marriage, cultural differences aside.

Taking the hint everyone began to walk to class, knowing they wouldn't get anything more out of Kedar at the moment, but Alex managed to get in a parting shot. "Kedar just wants to get to class so that he can get them over with and be the first to dinner. Oh Amisi—"

Kedar sent Alex a glare and two words of warning. "Tripoli. Scorpions."

The others in the group exchanged confused glances as Alex paled. "Um, yeah. I'll just be heading to class now."

* * *

Posted On: September 26, 2008


	25. Third Task

_For those who have been asking, I will eventually be posting the fourth year of my Blood Series. Just be patient. I don't want to start posting and then stop for another long period of time like I did with Blood's Sacrifice._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 25:_ Third Task

Whispers surrounded Kedar the next day as he escorted Amisi to the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch; it was as far as he was allowed to go until the task began. A few of the whispers were about Amisis, but most of the gossip now was about his chances in the final task. Few had expected him to make it this far, much less with a first place lead.

"I should probably start to head in." Amisi spoke reluctantly, she had missed Kedar greatly and wasn't ready to give up any time she could be spending with him. "Everyone is already taking their seats and you'll be needed soon."

Kedar nodded and looked to see if any of the others had lingered to wait for Amisi, but it appeared they had all gone in an attempt to give them some privacy.

"Will you be alright to find the others?"

Amisi nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides, Ardeth kept me practicing should anyone attempt to bother me."

Kedar couldn't help but laugh. He had started teaching Amisi to weild a knife about two years ago and though she had protested that it wasn't for women she had continued the lessons with Ardeth when he had left for school.

"Then I'll not worry. I'll see you when the task is done."

"Kedar, there you are." It was Hermione. "You're expected at the tent. I'll show Amisi in to her seat since I'm heading in now too."

Kedar knew what Hermione was up to but there wasn't much he could do about it since he couldn't prevent her from walking with Amisi. Besides, he knew Amisi could hold her own and would possibly give Hermione something to think about. Leaning down slightly Kedar pressed a kiss to Amisi's forehead and gave her an apologetic look.

"Until later, nuur il-'en." Kedar told her only to be surprised as she suddenly stood on tiptoe to brush a fleeting kiss across his lips. (Light of my eyes.)

"For luck." She whispered, blushing, before taking off with Hermione.

… … … … …

Amisi could tell there was something weighing on the mind of the girl who was accompanying her to her seat, but she stayed quiet and waited for the other girl to gain the courage to speak. It didn't take as long as she had thought.

"Have you and Kedar been betrothed long?" It wasn't quite the question Amisi had been expecting—she had expected something a bit less personal or perhaps a comment on the single tattoo on her cheek considering the girl kept glancing at it. "It's just that he never mentioned anything before and…"

"Since I was seven and he nine." Amisi answered, looking around for her father or the other chieftains, then she threw a suspicious glance at the older girl. "Is there a problem with that? You are not…you are not interested in Kedar, are you?"

Hermione drew up short. "No! He's my friend. I would never—I just don't understand how you can accept being tied to someone you don't love because someone else decided you'd make a good match."

Amisi's eyes grew hard, all traces of shy respect gone as she faced down Hermione. "Who are you to say that I do not love Kedar? Yes, Kedar is a 'good match' for me. We are near of the same age and he is a respected warrior of our people. Being Kedar's match will also raise my standing and it was something my father considered before petitioning for the union, but the decision was still mine to make. Kedar and I spent much time getting to know each other before we formally announced our betrothal. I gave Kedar my heart that day. I will look at no other."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected to find such a fire in the desert girl. Everything she had ever read about betrothed women placed them as meek, demure creatures that followed their husband's every word as if it were law.

"What if he does not love you?" The question was weakly asked and Hermione knew it.

Amisi's eyes softened as she gazed at Hermione with a wisdom far beyond her years. "You fear that there will be no love between us and Kedar will be unhappy. I know Kedar does not love me as much as I do him—I loved him long before it was suggested we marry—but Kedar would not have agreed to the betrothal if he did not feel something for me. It is not in his nature. Kedar is too honorable for such a deception."

"You're really that sure about Kedar, aren't you?" Hermione asked in wonder, all her arguments shot in the face of Amisi's fervor. "You really agree with being betrothed to him even though you're both so young."

Amisi shook her head in exasperation. "You question things too much when you should just accept. I am now sure Kedar already explained this to you and you did not believe him."

Hermione had the grace to look sheepish and Amisi turned away to give her the chance to compose herself.

"By Allah, there they are." Amisi spotted Ardeth through the crowd, sitting in a marked off section for guests of the champions. "I did not think I would ever find them in this large group. There are so many people shoved into this small building. It is nothing like the open desert."

Hermione laughed, glad Amisi didn't seem to hold anything of their conversation against her. "There normally aren't that many people here. Most of them have just come to watch the tournament, it's an open event meant to encourage unity among our different countries."

Amisi shrugged lightly, she had only come because it was a chance to not only see Kedar's school but to see him compete against other magical warriors. "I must get back to my father and the chieftains. Perhaps I shall get to speak with you again when the competition is over?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that. And next time I promise not to bring up the betrothal."

Amisi smiled too. "I'd like that. Perhaps next time you will tell me more about your people and customs?"

"Deal."

… … … … …

Kedar stood with the others, waiting. They had already been given their instructions for the task and merely waited for the signal to enter the maze. He and Viktor would be the first two allowed in, both of them given the choice of two paths leading into the maze. From this point there was no way to say if one path was better than the other, Kedar highly doubted either would be easy in any case, and he wasn't sure if it would be wise for them both to take the same path.

"Know which path you will take?" Viktor voiced the question running through Kedar's head.

"Not a clue." Kedar studied the two paths again; both lead off into a misty darkness. "It's luck of the draw. Taking the same path could be smart, but it's more likely that we'll slow each other down by trying to play the other against any obstacles. Flip for it?"

Viktor shrugged. "It's as good a way as I can see. We'll let Luck direct us. You flip and if it lands on heads you will go right and if it is tails I will."

They shook on it, Cedric watching in amusement and Fleur with faint disgust at them having such a cavalier attitude towards the final task. Transfiguring a coin from a blade of grass, Kedar sent it spinning in the air. End over end it flipped but Kedar didn't try and catch it, instead letting it land in the grass so no one could say he influenced the outcome. It landed on heads.

"It looks like I take the right." Kedar said, shaking Viktor's hand again. "Good luck to you in there; and to you as well Cedric, Fleur."

Viktor grunted. "You too. If we don't cross paths inside the maze then I'll see you at the end."

Kedar bowed his head slightly. "Inshallah_._" (If Allah wishes)

Then the whistle blew and they parted ways, Kedar ducking into the right-side path and expecting an immediate attack. No danger awaited him despite the fact that it would have been a perfect ambush spot at that first blind corner. Instead the long walls of the maze stretched before Kedar as walked along warily. This path seemed straightforward—a little too straightforward—with no apparent turns or openings until the end. It smelled like a trap. Shrugging because it wasn't like he could go back now, Kedar continued forward, senses straining for any hint of the promised obstacles.

The passage was surprisingly clear until Kedar came upon a point where a wall of thick mist suddenly rose up to block his way a few feet in front of him. Critically Kedar studied the opaque mist. It could be hiding a trap, a creature, a spell, or it could be a spell in and of itself. Reaching down but never taking his eyes from the mist, Kedar scooped up some rocks from the ground and flung them in an arc through the mist. They didn't hit anything that he could hear and there was no magical surge of a spell, but Kedar noticed that one of the rocks seemed to rise upwards as it hit the mist before momentum pulled it through beyond his sight. Perhaps something as simple as a reverse gravity field?

The whistle blew again from behind him, signaling his head start was at an end, and Kedar decided to plunge in. The worse that could happen was that he was wrong and ended up fighting off one of Hagrid's creatures or shielding from a spell. Immediately Kedar found himself flipped upside down. Grinning Kedar felt out to either side of the hedges that formed the walls of the maze. If there were to be any hidden openings along this stretch it would be in here because you wouldn't be able to see them and most people would only be thinking of getting out of the mist and right-side up again. His right hand found the hedge, but his left encountered only open space.

Kedar found himself upright on his feet again as he passed through the hidden opening. This time it wasn't a passage way but a warm hedge chamber leading to three separate paths. There were also guards. All across the ground except for the area where he stood, which seemed to be a sort of safety zone, were snakes blocking the way. It would be simple to cast a freezing charm on the snakes but that ran the risk of killing the beautiful creatures and Kedar had a better way at his disposal.

"Greetings." He hissed, startling the snakes who had been eyeing him warily as they held themselves ready to attack.

"You speak. You speak." The air filled with hisses as the snakes grew excited.

Kedar bowed slightly, deciding courtesy would not be amiss. "Yes I speak. It is a noble language that I have been gifted."

The snakes started hissing in wordless agitation. A large snake, previously hidden under a section of the hedge, uncoiled itself and slithered forward while tasting the air with her tongue. The smaller snakes scattered.

"You are a polite speaker. Your words taste true. This is not _Him_."

The smaller snakes calmed at their mother's words, moving cautiously forward to taste the air about him while a few brave ones even twined around his legs. All the while the large snake stared at Kedar.

"I am Kedar." Kedar broke the silence. "I am participating in this quest that requires getting through these hedges to the center of the maze. Will you allow me passage? I do not wish to use magic against you and will go another way if you cannot allow me to pass unmolested."

The large snake—Kedar was estimating she was at least eight or nine feet long and about a foot around—gave the snake equivalent of a shrug. "It matters not to us. We stay here because this nest is warm. We would only have attacked had you stepped through our nest unasked."

"Thank you." Kedar said sincerely before studying his options: left, right, or straight.

"We will go this way. This path does not come back here." The snake headed to the opening on the right. "You may name me Eshe."

"We?" Kedar asked.

Eshe flicked her tongue. "My mate will remain with the children. He comes now. I will hunt with you."

Amused Kedar followed Eshe out of her nest, casting the occasional point-me spell for bearing.

* * *

Posted On: November 5, 2008


	26. Prize

_Excuse any mistakes, it is really really late._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 26:_ Prize

Eshe proved to be a good conversationalist and had no problem slithering under the occasional hedge to scout out the surrounding terrain. Kedar had been very firm though when he had refused her help in defeating the various obstacles they came upon—having Eshe as a guide and companion was one thing, but allowing her to fight with him crossed into the boundaries of honor. Unfortunately it soon began to get too cold for Eshe to keep going with him.

"You should turn back to your mate and children." Kedar urged, recasting a mild warming spell on Eshe so she could make it back. "Your help has been invaluable but I will not risk your life for a mere contest."

There was an interesting gleam in Eshe's eyes as she flicked her tongue across the back of Kedar's hand. "Should you ever need, hiss my name. I will hear."

Then Eshe was gone, Kedar had the oddest sense that she had been testing him as they navigated the maze, slithering back to her nest as Kedar turned to face the next obstacle—a dementor. He had sense the creature before Eshe, his perceptions more attuned to recongnize the dementor's miasma, and had known his serpentine companion would not have survived the unnatural cold that emanated from the spectors. Bringing up memories of racing Ardeth across the desert on horseback, memories of Amisi and her kiss, Kedar used them as a shield.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A pearly image of Sadiki burst forth from his wand, prancing and tossing his mane before charging the dementor. The air shifted, becoming warmer as the patronus collided with the dementor, and Kedar now faced the boggart he had expected—if it had been a real dementor, putting them in the maze would have constituted murder since only a very small percent of the adult wizarding population could cast a successful Patronus charm.

"_Riddikulus_." Kedar easily finished off the boggart, ignoring the images of horror it tried to become in order to frighten him—he had seen too much in his lifetime to give in to false fear.

Kedar pressed on as the unnatural chill faded from the air and the passages soon began to get shorter, becoming more confined, and he knew he was getting closer to his goal. It was tempting to try and blast his way through the hedges, but he could feel the spells lying withing the green bushes and knew he would pay heavily for trying. Rounding another corner Kedar found himself facing another obstacle—a sphinx. Immediately he gave a slight bow, knowing better than to offend such a powerful and ancient being.

"Greetings Majestic One. I must say the edifice erected in the sands of my homeland does not do your kind justice."

Of course Kedar knew his truthful flattery would not get him out of answer the required riddle, but it never hurt to be polite to a Sphinx—they had nasty and uncertain tempers. The Sphinx blinked.

"A sand-dweller. You are far from home. To you my proposition is thus: Answer my riddle and I shall allow you to pass. Do not answer and I will allow you to back off. Answer incorrectly and we shall fight. You look a worthy opponent."

Kedar bowed to acknowledge the compliment though he never took his eyes from the Sphinx, all the while aware that time was ticking by. He also knew he would not be taking the third option even if the Sphinx considered him to be worthy enough to fight instead of going for a straight maiming—to fight the Sphinx would mean that one of them would have to die.

"Tempting as it is to test our wits in true battle, I will accept your riddle for I have no actual quarrel with you and thus not reason to fight what would be a deadly battle."

The Sphinx sighed.

"So honorable. It is good that you are though for I am also prohibited to do more than deliever a warning slash and bar the way. It would make for a poor fight. My riddle is thus:

First think of a person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of the middle and the end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard,  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

There were a lot of creatures Kedar knew he would be unwilling to kiss, but he also knew that the Sphinx would take anything he said from this point on as his answer. The riddle was also ridiculously easy and Kedar suspected it had been fed to the Sphinx to be used in this situation so the students weren't mauled. Despite the high level of risk involved in the tournament so far, the Champions weren't actually supposed to get gravely hurt.

"A spider." Kedar answered confidently, swearing that the Sphinx almost pouted when he gave the right answer.

"Correct." She announced. "You may pass safely and with my blessing."

Kedar bowed and slid past quickly. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you sand-dweller. Have a care for what lie is deeper in this maze. It is not the obstacles that _you_ will have to fear, but the prize."

Kedar was so intent on making up for lost time and getting away from the Sphinx before her boredom and temper could take over that he only vaguely heard her parting words as he rounded the next corner, completely missing out on whatever she said after warning him of further obstacles in the maze. He almost went back to discover what she had said at the end, but it was probably only more Sphinx talk that would slow him down. He was so close he could practically sense the trophy. He couldn't wait to claim it and get back to Amisi.

… … … … …

"Watch out!" Cedric yelled from where he lay on the ground, the warning coming a bit late as Kedar was bowled over by a large, foul-smelling creature.

Kedar cursed himself for being an idiotic fool and not checking his surroundings thoroughly enough when he had seen Cedric down on the ground. Crushing pain engulfed his leg as the creature—it looked like a spider albeit with pincers—latched on to his calf. Pushing through the pain Kedar twisted, dagger in hand, and raked it across the creature. His attempt did little damage to the creature's hard body, but it annoyed the spider-like thing enough along with the spell Cedric's had cast that it dropped him. Just in time Kedar was able to turn the fall into a roll that saved his body from serious injury and he sprung up ready to fight.

Now the creature was torn between prey and that was how Kedar liked it; it gave him enough time to recover his breath to throw his knife so he could draw attention away from Cedric. With the same precision that had allowed him to nail the button to the tree Kedar took out one of the spider's many eyes. Now he was the threat and Cedric would have the chance to pull himself to safety.

"Oy!" Cedric yelled as the spider came after Kedar. "Over here you ugly git."

The spider reared, probably not so much from Cedric's voice or insult, but from the spell the Hufflepuff had sent right after. It changed directions and went after Cedric again, the other boy at least thankfully on his feet again and not lying so helpless on the ground.

"Stupid bloody English bravery." Kedar cursed as he threw his own spell to pull the spider's attention back to him. "I was distracting it so you could escape. You're injured."

"So are you." Cedric retorted. "We'll have a better chance of defeated this thing if we work together."

"Or perhaps this game of tag will enrage it even further." The clicking of the creature's claws had gotten more frantic and harder with its anger. "I hope it doesn't have reinforcements to call upon in the maze."

"Never thought of that." Cedric looked concerned for a moment, his look quickly turning to one of concentration as he dodged a hairy spider leg. "It's the only one I've seen though and I feel like I've walked around the whole bloody maze. It was like there was a confusion spell blocking the paths and the obstacles never seemed to stop."

Kedar tumbled to the side, pain spearing up his leg, and frowned. Most of the maze had seemed too empty to him, the obstacles not much more than show. It had worried him then and now what Cedric was saying worried him even more, but they were in the middle of a fight now and it wasn't the time to analyze such things.

"Worry about that later. This things shell is so hard. Our spells aren't working."

Cedric was panting now, not used to moving about so much during a fight. "Viktor was casting a spell on it that did that. There was something wrong with him. His eyes—it was like he was being controlled. I knocked him out when he turned on me, but then the spider caught sight of me. I left him in a side room. He should be alright."

"The eyes are weak, my knife hit home." Kedar pointed out. "On three…one…two…three!"

"Reducto!"

"Confringo!"

Cedric's Reductor Curse and Kedar's Blasting Curse hit the spider's numerous eyes one right behind the other and made a ruin of what they considered the creatures face, burrowing through the shell and destroying the softer flesh beneath. For a moment Kedar was sure it hadn't been enough, but then the spider's legs folded beneath it and is crashed to the ground, blood and other fleshy bits gushing out toward them. Kedar got up a shield in time, but Cedric wasn't so lucky.

"Ugh." The other boy groaned. "Just what I needed."

Kedar chuckled slightly as he sunk to the ground after twirling his wand to ensure a clear spot of grass. He needed to get off his leg for a moment. Surprisingly enough Cedric came and sat next to him.

"Not going on?" Now that the battle was over Kedar could see the passageway they were in opened onto an area in which he could see a gleam of gold. "You can easily make it before I do."

Cedric shook his head. "I'll wait for you if that's alright. This is just a bit too weird for me. I swear I've passed through here before but I never saw the cup on the other times. Besides, without you I'd have been a goner. You could have left me and claimed the cup but you didn't. I think it's yours."

Kedar shook his head; self-sacrificing Hufflepuffs. "We'll grab it together then. It'll still be a Hogwarts victory. Besides, if things really are like you say I'm not sure I want to go it alone either. It'll be safer to watch each others backs. I don't care about the cup any longer. For a while it seemed really important, that I claim it and get back to Amisi, but the pain has cleared my head and I know Amisi won't care if I bring it to her or not."

Cedric looked down at Kedar's leg. "You really need to get that looked at. I don't know any healing spells but we can use our cloaks to stop the bleeding."

Kedar looked Cedric over. The other boy had spelled most of the creature's blood off of him but he still didn't look too clean. "I think I'll pass. _Laffaaf."_

Kedar tapped his wand against his injured leg as he muttered the spells and bandages wrapped themselves comfortably around the wound, staunching what bleeding there had been. Cautiously he stood with Cedric's house to test his handiwork. It held and gave him enough support that he could put enough pressure on his leg to hobble; now that the fight was over it seemed like all the adrenaline had left his body leaving him with nothing to push on with.

"Ready to get out of here?" Cedric asked. "I really hope that thing takes us straight out of here or at least opens a safe passageway."

Kedar chuckled softly. "You and me both. Next time I'm going to refuse to compete under grounds of forgery. We should probably grab Viktor."

Cedric shook his head wearily as he put his shoulder and neck beneath Kedar's left arm to help support the injured Gryffindor. "I don't think I'd make it if we did. We'll send someone back for him. Neither of us is in good enough shape to get him out of here if we run into anything else."

Reluctantly Kedar agreeded and the two of them hobbled toward the waiting gleam of the trophy.

"Together then?" Kedar asked Cedric again when they reached the trophy without mishap, wanting the other boy to know that he would still back off.

"Yes." Cedric was set on beign stubborn. "For Hogwarts."

"For us." Kedar countered. "They didn't suffer through this. They got to sit on nice comfortable benches and watch."

"Three…two…one!"

Together Cedric and Kedar grabbed the prize.

* * *

Posted On: December 2, 2008


	27. Blood In The Dark

_Yes, cliché cliffhanger. Deal with it._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.  
1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 27:_ Blood In The Dark

One wrenching jerk behind the naval later and Kedar found himself being deposited none too gently on a dark, grassy hill with Cedric at his side. For a brief moment he stumbled, quickly regaining his balance and looking to see what had nearly thrown him. Beneath his foot Kedar found the crumbling remains of a low set tombstone. They were in a graveyard.

"I don't think we're at Hogwarts anymore." Cedric's voice sounded a bit shaky.

Kedar nodded, slowly twisting his head from side to side in order to get a complete view of their surroundings. "This isn't part of the task. The guidelines stated that none of the champions would be leaving school grounds at any point during any of the tasks in order to facilitate fair judgment and minimize the likelihood of cheating. Do you still have your wand?"

"Yeah." Cedric unconsciously pitched his voice to the low level Kedar had used in order to keep their voices from carrying too far.

Kedar drew in a deep breath, his head clearing a bit as he did so. It was almost like he had been under a compulsion in the maze to reach the trophy—and perhaps he had. Cedric had mentioned not seeing the Cup despite being sure he had passed through that area before. Kedar cursed himself for a fool. He knew he should have been more wary, someone had snuck his name into the Goblet of Fire after all, but as the tasks had passed without incident he had stupidly relaxed. Kedar looked back toward the Tri-wizard Cup, they had been thrown away from it when they had landed, and wondered if it would be capable of taking them home. He wasn't sure it was worth the risk to touch it again and find out.

"Let's find an exit." Kedar crouched down behind a tombstone, motioning for Cedric to do the same so they presented less of a target. "We'll get to a settlement or road and get help."

Cedric nodded and tried to mimic Kedar's way of sliding along close to the ground with minimal success. It would have been so much easier for Kedar to go off by himself, do some reconnaissance at the very least, but in the pit of his stomach he knew it would be a very bad idea to leave Cedric; he couldn't see anyone around them, but someone had to be there since the portkey had brought them here.

"What if this is just another part of the task?" Cedric whispered as they darted behind a large monument. "A complex illusion or something?"

Kedar shook his head. The thought had crossed his mind as well. "Then where is the task? The obstacle? And the portkey had to have taken us further than the edges of Hogwarts' grounds, we were in transit for nearly a minute. Can you go on?"

There was determination in Cedric's eyes, though Kedar could also see the fear lurking just behind it. There wasn't much cover up ahead, the tombstones being newer and smaller than the crumbling behemoths they had just skirted through. Even the air in this place felt thick and cloying in the dark gloom.

"I'm ready."

Kedar made the next dart easily, tumbling his body over a tombstone that nearly tripped him up so that he rolled to safety. Cedric wasn't so lucky and plowed face first into the hard ground.

"Ugh." Cedric groaned as he pulled himself up to a sitting position before, unthinking, he stood.

"Kill the spare!" The voice was like nails on a chalkboard, freezing Kedar's insides. It was a voice from his dreams, a voice of destruction.

"Get down." Kedar hissed, his body already moving to tackle Cedric as the unseen menace targeted them. But Kedar might as well have been moving through quicksand as the green light engulfed Cedric in its horrifying glow. Too slow. The only thing Kedar could do was catch Cedric's lifeless body before it hit the rocky ground. Too late.

Propelling himself away from Cedric's body, Kedar managed to dodge the spell that had been aimed at him. Not the killing curse green this time, but a stunner. They wanted him alive. The graves that had moments ago seemed so menacing, perfect hiding places not only for them but for their unseen enemy, became Kedar's allies as he used their cover to the fullest extent. He still could not find whoever had struck Cedric down. There was powerful magic at work here, magic that he could possibly pierce if he could just calm himself down long enough to focus. Anhar would scold him if he could see him now. Ardeth would gently remind him of his training.

Kedar fetched up against a mausoleum and took a deep breath, let it out, and took another. Briefly closing his eyes Kedar sent his magic winging out, seeking. He found. They were close, closer than he had expected, and Kedar whirled himself around the mausoleum with a spell already falling from his lips. It was a prayer from the High Priests back when the Pharaohs had commanded magic in the name of their Gods, but Kedar never had the chance to see if the ancient magic worked. The moment he had launched into his attack fangs had sunk into his leg, pumping paralyzing venom through his body with astonishing quickness. He had stood still too long when he had used his mental scrying to find his hidden assailants. The grayness of the graveyard consumed Kedar.

... ... ... ... ...

Kedar held inordinately still as he woke, his head aching and feeling as if someone had opened his skull to pour burning hot sand in around his brain. He was surprised the venom from the snake bite hadn't killed him instantly—possibly the Basilisk bite he had received back in second year had something to do with that, he knew he still carried trace amounts of the toxin in his system though it didn't appear to be doing any damage—but a bitter taste on his tongue also let him know that whoever had taken him hostage had treated him. That meant they wanted him alive. The tournament had been a setup, the cup a trap designed especially for him, and Cedric was dead because of him. He had to get Cedric back to Hogwarts. He owed it to the older boy. Slowly Kedar opened his eyes, ready to face whatever situation he now found himself in, a few steady breaths allowing him to push beyond the pain.

As Kedar had already surmised he was tied up, but he was a bit surprised to find himself secured to a tombstone that stood sentinel over a grave that looked to have been recently disturbed. He would have expected his captors to have taken him somewhere else to make it more difficult for any searchers to track him, though judging by the faint light left in the gloom about him he hadn't been unconscious for long. He had also been left unattended. Without wasting any more time, Kedar began to twist his body within the confines of his ropes—he had a thin blade concealed within his sleeves that he could worry away at the ropes with. Typical of wizards, they took his wand and considered him disarmed.

After what seemed to be hours—Kedar well knew the tricks your mind could play on you involving time—the knife fell free and into his hand; thank Allah Dumbledore hadn't pushed the issue and only sealed his one blade. Straining fully against the ropes that held him in order to pull them taut, Kedar began to saw away at his bonds. It wasn't long before he felt a little give in the rope, it wasn't nearly enough though it raised his spirit, but just then he heard slow footsteps accompanied by the sound of something heavy being drug across the ground.

"Hurry you fool!" A high-pitched voice shrieked through the enclosing gloom, echoing through the graves. "We do not have all night."

"Yes Master." Whimpered back a pathetic, servile voice, and into view came a man lugging a huge cauldron.

It was a man who Kedar had never thought nor hoped to meet. Indeed the man barely resembled anything close to human anymore, little remaining of the soldier in Rick's faded picture. Benny. The man who had once sold his soul to Imhotep in return for his life being spared, a man who was supposed to remain forever entombed in the cursed sands of Hamunaptra. He was certainly paying the price for that now though. Apparently he now served a different master for Kedar had recognized the high voice from his dreams even without the accompanying burn of his scar—Voldemort. It made sense and somewhere he had known it all along.

Kedar renewed his work on the rope, shifting to hide his action and using his own voice to cover up the slight sound of friction as the knife sawed lightly on the rope.

"Hello Benny." Maybe somewhere there was still a bit of the man inside the flesh that was constantly shifting as the scarabs feasted. "I've heard stories about you from Rick. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here."

Benny paused. "O'Connell?"

He appeared to want to say more, but a rustling through the grass had him moving quickly back to his work at positioning the cauldron over a fire he started before he disappeared from Kedar's sight again. When he came back again he carried something bundled in black cloth. To Kedar's disgust it moved and fretted like an infant but he knew that hidden within the swaddling was the thing Voldemort had become. Behind Benny slithered the snake, occasionally snapping up a stray scarab to eat it before it could reabsorb itself into Benny's body. Kedar glanced at the cauldron as Benny approached it; it was already boiling, sparking. Things were coming to a head quicker than he would have liked.

"It is ready, Master." Benny was shaking, his voice quavering as he addressed the thing in his arms.

"_Now…"_ Said the cold voice.

Benny laid the bundle down and unwrapped the swaddling to reveal something ugly, slimy, and blind. It was child-like in a deformed sort of way, hairless and scaley-looking with raw redish-black skin. Its arms were thin and feeble, and it's face—no child alive ever had a face like that—flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. Kedar decided he would rather face a newly awakened Imhotep.

Benny lifted the _thing_, an obvious shudder running through his ever-shifting body, and then Benny was lowering Voldemort into the cauldron. There was a drawn out hiss as the creature vanished below the surface and Kedar heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud. Kedar was hoping it was going to drown, but he knew better. It was a foolish hope, he knew Voldemort would never have allowed himself to be put into the cauldron if there was a risk of death.

Benny started to speak, obviously frightened, but committed to following whatever script he had been given.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly give, you will renew your son!_"

Benny picked up what Kedar guessed to be several shards of bone—it explained the grave he was tied over looking like it had been recently dug at—and threw it into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue. Benny's fretting grew more pronounced as he produced a long, shining silver dagger from within his clothes.

"_Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will—revive—your master."_

Kedar's eyes grew wide as Benny stretched his right hand over the cauldron, gripped the dagger tightly in his left, and swung. Benny's scream pierced the night. Kedar hadn't expected Benny to go for the whole hand, not that it would really matter since it would eventually regenerate thanks to the curse that bound him to Imhotep, but with a meaty splash it went into the cauldron. If he was lucky maybe the scarabs would eat Voldemort—it couldn't be a good thing that they were going into the cauldron as well.

Benny lay on the ground panting as his hand slowly regenerated itself, the potion in the cauldron turning a burning red with the addition of flesh and blood. All too soon Benny was back on his feet, his face pale and screwed up in pain as he lurched towards Kedar. There was nothing he could do to prevent what happened next; the rope still hampered his movement so that he couldn't fight Benny off.

"_B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."_

The dagger pricked painfully into his arm though Kedar refused to cry out, drawing blood that Benny quickly caught in a vial. Staggering back to the cauldron Benny poured the blood inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Benny, his part in the ritual apparently done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron in subservience.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened for a long moment, Kedar renewed his effort on the ropes while he prayed that something had gone wrong, that the magic had misconstrued Benny's sacrifice—but the consequences of that could be just as bad if not worse. All of a sudden Kedar wasn't sure what might come from the cauldron as it suddenly extinguished and a surge of white steam billowed thickly out as a dark figure rose from within.

The figure was tall and skeletally thin but Kedar couldn't tell much else with the smoke obscuring the creature.

"Robe me." Demanded the high, cold voice, and Benny rose from his groveling position to comply.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Kedar, and Kedar stared back at the creature that had recently been invading his dreams. He was whiter than a skull with livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for the nostrils. As Kedar stared, knife falling to the ground as the ropes finally gave him enough slack, a scarab crawled out of one of the nostril slits. With a look of disgust Voldemort grabbed the scarab before it could scuttle any further across his death-like face and lovingly fed it to the snake that had curled up at his feet. His attention turned back to Kedar.

"Good evening Potter. I have been waiting for this meeting for a long time."

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

Posted On: January 10, 2009


	28. By the Gods

_This chapter is the last of this 'book' of Desert Warrior. Don't worry, a sequel is pending._

This story is set back in the timeline of The Mummy Returns, so here's a basic rundown of the Harry Potter timeline in relation to this chapter.

1922: Harry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.  
1923: Harry is a year old and his parents are murdered by Voldemort.  
1927: Harry is five and goes to Egypt with his distasteful relatives and becomes Kedar.  
1933: Harry turns eleven and starts Hogwarts.  
1936: Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, current year.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _Not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter…believe me, I've tried, but the thought of lawsuits deters all such dreams. I also don't own anything recognizable from either the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

_Chapter 28:_ By the Gods

Kedar stared back unflinchingly and for a moment Kedar thought he saw something other behind the Dark Lord's eyes before Voldemort turned his attention to the cringing Benny, dismissing Kedar for the moment.

"You have served me remarkably well." Voldemort announced to the cringing man. "I had expected to dispose of you once this was over because your lack of magic, but I believe I shall reward you and rid myself of the girl instead. Fetch her!"

"Right away master." Benny scurried off, coming back moments later dragging an unresisting Fleur along behind him and depositing her at Voldemort's feet.

"Look at her." Voldemort spoke to Kedar as he gazed down at Fleur. "Look at your betrayer. Without her magic none of this would have been possible and it would have taken much more effort to dispose of your companion. Such an easy will to bend. But her usefulness has been served. Girl, pick up the knife and kill yourself."

Too late Kedar realized that Fleur hadn't betrayed them at all, hadn't willingly sent the Killing Curse at Cedric, and that she herself was under the Imperious Curse. He watched in horror as Fleur followed the cruelly uttered command, driving the ceremonial knife deep within her own body. Her body jerked and spasmed as she ripped the knife into her own flesh, blood rushing out to stain her robes. In that last instant before death she returned to herself, her eyes pleading in horror with Kedar even as her life fled. Burning purpose filled Kedar and he prepared to act. This night wasn't lost yet. As long as he was still breathing there was hope.

Voldemort ignored the rapidly cooling body at his feet and turned to Benny again. "Hold out your left arm."

"Master?" Benny whimpered even as he complied, his whimperings turning to shrieks of pain as Voldemort pressed his wand to the shifting flesh there.

When the wand lifted there was a patch of burnt flesh in the image of the dark mark branded into Benny's arm. Voldemort studied his work with pleased eyes.

"You are the first servant of my new regime." Voldemort pressed a skeletal finger into the mark causing it to burn red, laughing as Benny screamed in agony. "Now it is time to welcome back my children, my followers. We shall see who is brave enough to come and worship once again at my feet."

Within moments the sound of apparition filled the graveyard, some arriving with loud cracks and others with soft pops, and Kedar took advantage of Voldemorts distraction to fully slip his bindings. Moving with quiet caution he knelt to check Fleur's pulse, but as he had already known she was dead. Kedar straightened from his crouch so that he and Voldemort would be facing when the Dark Lord turned back to him. It was tempting to attack Voldemort at that moment, but it would have been foolish. He had his knives and he had liberated Fleur's wand when he had checked her pulse, but the knives were a last resort at this point and Kedar could only hope the wand would work for him or he was damned.

Kedar saw a brief moment of surprise in the snake-like eyes before Voldemort let out a humorless chuckle. "It seems you have a few tricks up your sleeve. No matter. My servants have answered; there will be no escape for you."

Voldemort raised his voice so the masked and hooded figures could hear him. "So you have answered my call, answered in time to see the downfall of the Boy-who-lived. But where were you when I really needed you? Where were you while I plotted my return? DID YOU REALLY THINK AN INFANT COULD DESTROY LORD VOLDEMORT! _CRUCIO!_"

One of the hooded figures fell to the ground, writhing under Voldemort's anger and the others quickly fell to their knees to crawl forward so they could kiss the hem of their Lord's robe. It sickened Kedar as he stood there, biding his time. The Death Eaters crawled away from their master to form a loose circle around Voldemort, Kedar, Fleur's body, Benny, and the snake. Voldemort flicked a dismissive glance at Benny.

"Give the boy his wand and make yourself scarce until summoned."

Kedar was shocked, they were actually going to give him his wand back. It was the foolish move of someone with something to prove—not that he was going to complain or point that out.

"Surprised Potter?" Voldemort asked. "You and I are going to have a duel and I will show my followers that it was only luck and the sacrifice of your mudblood mother that spared you as a child—there is nothing special about you now."

Kedar smirked as Benny handed him his wand. "We shall see. I do not lose easily."

Voldemort threw his head back and gave a hissing laugh. "You amuse me, Potter." The laughter stopped abruptly. "Let's begin. I will instruct you on the proper method of dueling—not that it shall help you any."

"I already know how to duel." Kedarshot back as he fell into a proper opening stance, keeping eye contact even as he gave a slight bow.

He was right not to bow deep as Voldemort immediately shot a blashing hex at him. Kedar quickly threw himself to the side, flinging out a rapid cutting curse that Voldemort barely deflected in time.

"That was pathetic Potter." Voldemort sneered. "_Confringio_, _Sectumsempra_, _Crucio_!"

The cruciatus hit Kedar, dropping him to one knee as he gritted his teeth. He wouldn't cry out.

"_Amoveo_!" Kedar ground out through the pain, unsure if his shuddering hand had made it through the correct motion. His spell hit and Voldemort's flesh began to peel back from his hands, effectively stopping the cruciatus and allowing Kedar to regain his feet.

"_Damu_!" He called, pressing his advantage. "_Plak_! _Szakitas_! _Bakar_ _Kulit_!"

Two of the curses hit while Voldemort reversed the peeling flesh on his hand, but it wasn't enough to thwart Voldemort.

"_Imperious_." The Dark Lord countered, the spell catching Kedar in its chilly grasp. "Bow down to me Potter. Bow at my feet and worship your own death."

Kedar fought it. Voldemort was stronger than Mad-eye, but Kedar was not one to have his will subjugated. "No! I will not!"

The duel raged on, neither opponent giving an inch while the circle of Death Eaters shifted restlessly about them. It was becoming an extremely long battle and Voldemort was quickly becoming tired of Kedar's dodging game.

"Hold still you foolish boy and face death like a man. _Crucio_!"

"_Vedelem_!" Kedar shouted back, their spells colliding in mid-air.

With a blinding flash a golden thread of pure magic formed like a thin rope between their two wands, a large bead of the same light vibrating energetically in the middle. Kedar could feel the power shuddering along that beam of light and through his wand. Voldemort's body seemed to jerk and Kedar felt a change in the link holding them together. There was something in that power, something foreign from them both. It was traveling without resistence through the power, heading for him, fleeing Voldemort. It took mere moments for Kedar to register this, Voldemort seemed too intent on other things to notice, and come to a decision as the power splintered free to form a dome around the two of them that separated them from the Death Eaters.

"What have you done Potter!" Voldemort demanded and Kedar thought he could hear fear in the Dark Lord's voice. "What sort of a foolish attempt is this?"

Kedar didn't bother to answer, they both knew it was not his doing, and on instinct he let that foreign power reach him. It touched him, tentative and seeking, then filled him. It was hot like the desert sands yet cool like the water. It was life. It was death. It was the nothingness inbetween. He had felt this power before.

"Imhotep." Kedar croaked softly.

"Medjai." Came the soft reply, an affirmation and acknowledgement.

"How—"

Kedar started to ask, but then he stopped. He knew how. Benny, flesh of the servant. Except while Voldemort might claim Benny as his servant, Imhotep was still Benny's original master and his consciousness had been pulled into the ritual.

The bead of light still hovered at the end of his shaking wand and Kedar knew he had to act soon or run the risk that his wand would fail under the pressure.

"What are you intentions?" Kedar whispered urgently into his own mind to the corner where Imhotep had tucked himself. "You fled one who is now much like you once were in means of power. Do you still seek your love, Anck-su-namun?"

"No." Imhotep's whisper was sad. "Anck-su-namun is lost to me. My desire for power was a desire for her. Ahm Shere proved that to me. Whichever one of you I remain in will have access to my knowledge, my powers. I chose to flee him but will return if you cannot bear my presence. I am caught between the two of you with no other option, only your link to him allowing me to leave him at all."

It didn't take much to make up Kedar's mind, he couldn't allow Voldemort to possess Imhotep's knowledge or abilities. Besides, there was something almost gentle about this melancholy Imhotep and he was reasonably sure he could shield his mind to keep Imhotep separate. And if on the off chance he couldn't—well, Medjai's accepted death as a fact of life and he knew his duty to the tribes.

"I accept you."

Kedar whispered the words aloud, a ritual in its own way, as he shoved his magic along the golden stream spanning between his wand and Voldemorts. The golden bead sped back along the path, only slowing as it met resistence near Voldemort's wand. Kedar was determined though and Imhotep, in a gesture to prove his good will and wishing to help shorten what could become a lengthy power struggle between equally matched individuals, threw his strength with Kedar's to force the bead to make full contact with Voldemort's wand. In that instant it seemed as if the very air around them screamed and a shade formed into being at the end of Voldemort's wand. One after another more shades poured from Voldemort's wand in quick succession due to the overload of power and then James and Lily Potter were there and moving to his side.

"Good job son." The man praised. "You're doing so well. You need to break to connection now though. We'll distract _Him_ but we won't last long without the magic to hold us here."

Kedar nodded, them even being able to provide a distraction was more than he could have hoped for.

"I'm ready." He informed the shades of his biological parents.

"We love you." Lily and James smiled at him. "Good luck."

They floated off towards Voldemort without waiting for him to respond, for which Kedar was grateful. He wasn't sure how he would have replied. The shades—perhaps five or six of them all now told, including Cedric who had asked for his body to be returned to his parents—now encircled Voldemort.

With a wordless prayer to the Gods Kedar broke the connection between the wands, spinning himself to the side and ducking into a roll that brought him to Fleur's body. Chanting a quick charm of weightlessness over Fleur he picked her up and began to run, dodging and using tombstones as shields, thankful her body hadn't started to stiffen awkwardly yet.

"Stop him!" Voldemort shrieked from somewhere behind him. "Kill the boy!"

Kedar snorted. First it had been 'he's mine', but now that he had gotten away it was 'kill the boy'. Kedar leapt on top a tombstone, using his feet to propel himself off and forward before skidding to change course; a spell splashed against the granite stone a moment later and cracked it. Kedar grinned, a humorless flashing of teeth. They wouldn't get him that easily, he had seen his destination—the monument where Cedric had been killed.

Five yards…three…he was there.

"Accio triwizard trophy!"

He fell on top of Cedric, Fleur still in his arms, mentally apologizing despite the fact that both were currently beyond feeling their flesh and then the cup smacked into his hand. There was a familiar jerk behind his navel and he let the magic carry him along until he suddenly found himself surrounded by the noisey spectators back on the overgrown Quidditch field. Now though instead of cheering they were screaming and yelling and hands were trying to pull him away from Fleur and Cedric. Time was running against him, if he didn't act soon it would be too late.

"Are you sure?" Imhotep questioned in his mind. "The consequences that might occur…"

"I'm sure." Kedar thought back fiercely, crying out. "Accio Book!"

He didn't name the Book aloud, he wasn't that foolish, but he threw all his focus into the Book and the safeguards he had erected around it. Under the pressure of his mind and magic they unraveled, finally allowing the Book to be called to his hands and his alone. Kedar suddenly realized then that the hands had stopped tugging at him and he looked up to find a ring of Medjai protectively surrounding him. He should have known Ardeth would have brought more of their people what with the foreboding omens of late.

"Someone get Dumbledore."

"Call the Aurors!"

"Oh, don't let the Diggory's see."

Ardeth nodded down at Kedar. They would keep the people back to give him time to do what he needed. Taking a deep breath Kedar lay Cedric and Fleur out side-by-side, arms crossed over their chests, and opened the Book of the Dead before flipping to the correct pages.

"_Hootash_ _naraba oos Veesloo._ _Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Efday Shokran— Efday Shokran—_" Kedar intoned, the words falling easy from his tongue as a foreign power swelled the air around him. "_Efday_ _Shokran Ahmenophus_!"

_Something_ filled the air around the two bodies lying in front of him and then with a dizzying rush it thrust into the corpses, both the still forms arching convulsively as live was returned to their bodies. Cedric's eyes were wide and his breath was coming in a panting gasp as his lungs tried to remember how to function, but it was Fleur who had Kedar's attention. When Alex had described using this spell for Evy her wounds had healed over as the spell had called for, but in Fleur's case they hadn't. Kedar wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because the knife had been magical in nature, or because in a sense she had taken her own life despite being under the Imperious, or even because she simply wasn't all human. It didn't matter, what mattered was keeping Fleur from dying again.

Louder cries had gone up the moment Cedric and Fleur had started breathing and suddenly Dumbledore was there, the stricken parents of Cedric and Fleur behind him.

"Kedar my boy." Dumbledore was shocked. "What have you done?!"

Kedar flicked him a dismissive glance and turned to the Delacours. "I have invoked the Gods. When she is healed we will return."

Without another word Kedar bent to his task, using his soul and magic to bind Fleur's fleeting life into her broken body and spread healing warmth into her. Kedar sensed Amisi and Ardeth gather around him and then dimly he sensed the rush as the portkey took him away.

* * *

Posted On: March 11, 2009


End file.
